Accept Effects
by cicibunbuns
Summary: *Sequel to Gradual Effect* What things will James, Kendall and everyone else have to accept? If you haven't read Gradual Effect first. There will be Mpreg in this and already has SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back! Long time no hear! Just kidding. All of you are dying for this Sequel from Gradual Effect. Here it is. It takes place about a month after the song and the make-up. I will not be putting smut in this story. I will tell you what happened in the story. Just because I tried it once in Gradual Effect and wasn't my thing sorry. What's going to happen? A break-up? Fighting? Who knows lets find out.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 1 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

My life has been great. Three weeks since the song that made James forgive me. We have been one about five dates since then and they were amazing. I thought my life couldn't get even better. BUT... It did and all because of a sentence James said right at this moment.

"Kendall, I want to tell my mom about us." I heard Carlos choke on his hamburger. We turn towards him.

"I am fine." We laugh a bit and I turn to James.

"James are you sure you want to tell her." I am afraid of him not being ready. That is might not go so well.

"Yes Kendall. I am positive." He smiled. I look over at the guys and their faces match my feelings inside.

"James are you absolutely sure? I mean the she-beast might not like it." Logan stated. James rolled his eyes. Leave it to Logan to add more worry to me.

"Logan I am a big boy. Plus, I can't chicken out Kendall will be there." He looked towards me. I think he seen my shocked face because his smile falters.

"You will be there right?" I get over my shock and smiled at him.

"Yes I will be. When do you want to do this?" His smiled came back. He grabbed my hands.

"After school today. Tomorrow she is out of town again." I nodded then rolled my eyes.

I have a major problem with Ms. Diamond. For one she left him at the hospital when all this had started. What type of mother does that. Next she was gone two days after James came home from the hospital. She was gone for a week and half. Came back for half a week. Then left again and now she is leaving again.

"James you do understand that if this doesn't go well she might throw you out, or worst force you to never see Kendall again." Logan stated. James rolled his eyes.

"Mom might accept me and us. Everything will be fine." Carlos stared at James.

"When did you become so optimistic?" We all crack up at the statement.

"Well, James tonight you will be true to yourself. Your sister would be proud." James smiled at me. We all got up and walked to class.

Once school let out the guys went their separate ways. I drove behind James to his house. We get inside and see that Mrs. Diamond is in her study. I am told to sit. I pull James sown with me.

"James are you sure you want to do this?" He looks at me with a small sad smile.

"Yeah, I think now is the best time." I hold him for a couple of minutes. I can tell he is very nervous. I was nervous when I told my mom. She was my main supporter. James doesn't really have a main supporter anymore since Jackie.

"I don't think we should put this off any longer Kendy. It's now or never." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be here ever step of the way." He smiled and walked down the hall. I honestly don't know how this is going to end. I feel it's gonna end badly.

* * *

 **James' POV**

It's now or never James. Now or never. As I walk down the hall I hear the clicking of the keys on her computer. I knock on the door. I get no answer so I walk in.

"Mom." I guess she doesn't hear me.

"MOM." Mom looks up.

"Jamie, what is it?" I lean against the door frame.

"I need to talk to you downstairs." She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Can this wait? I am really busy." I groaned.

"No, it's important. Let's go to the living room please." I walked out the door. I heard her groan but she gets up anyways. I walk into the living Kendall is still sitting in the love seat. When he sees us walk in he stands up.

"James who is this?" Mom asked eyeballing Kendall.

"Mom this is Kendall. Kendall this is my mother Brooke Diamond." Kendall smiles sweetly and extends his hand.

"Hi, Ms. Diamond it's nice to meet you." Mom looks at his hand and back to his face.

"Hello. Now James what's so important that you took me from my work?" She said as she sat in the chair across from the love seat. Kendall and I sit down.

"Mom, please be open minded. Okay?" Her eyebrows raised.

"Fine, I'll attempt it." I rolled my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I am..." I trailed off. Mom furrows her brows together.

"Jamie dear. Speak up I didn't hear you." I took another deep breath.

"I am Bi." She sat there for a few minutes. I have no idea what was going through her head but then she smiles a little.

"That means you like both boys and girls right?" I nodded my head and smiled. Maybe this is a good sign that she knows what being bi is.

"So, fall in love with a girl. Have a family after you get married. Problem solved." I sit there with wide eyes. She can't be serious. I looked at Kendall and he looks pissed. I look to my mother she has a big smile on her face. I shook my head at her. That smile turns to a frown.

"What do you mean NO!?" I rolled my eyes yet again.

"What if I don't fall in love with a girl? What if it's a boy." Her face at this moment was priceless. All that botox could hide the frown lines.

"I don't like the fact that you'd be considered GAY!" I looked to Kendall. He puts his hand on my knee that is bouncing.

"Really? Not even if I am son and happy?" She looked at me. I couldn't place the emotions in her stare.

"Really. Since you are Bi, you can meet a very nic-" I cut her off.

"NO! I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH A GIRL!" Mom looked very confused at this moment.

"Honey, I don't understand. You can be normal. You can have a family." I shook my head.

"No, I can be normal with a guy. I can have a family with a guy." I didn't think she could get more confused.

"James, what are you saying." I turned to Kendall and held my hand out. He smiled and took it.

"What's going on James?" I turned and smiled at her.

"Mom, this is Kendall MY BOYFRIEND." She looks pissed now. She stands up.

"No! YOU WILL NOT DATE HIM!" I was about to speak but Kendall beat me to it.

"Ms. Diamond all to respect, you can't control his life. If he wants to date me he has is on free will too." Mom looks like she was about to explode. No one ever talks back to her. Now she has two people talking back.

"No you're no good for James. One you look like a hobo threw up all over you. Secondly you ARE NOT A GIRL." I rolled my eyes.

"I will NEVER be a girl,ma'am." Kendall replied. Mom glares at him.

"THIS IS BETWEEN MY SON AND I. NOT YOU!" Mom screamed. He starts to laugh. Oh god no one has ever laughed at her before.

"No, it does involve me now. It started when you tried to dictate James' life." She growled.

"Who do you think you are? Coming in here and freaking ruining my son!" It was my turn to growl at her.

"Mom he did ruin me." She turns to me.

"Yes he did. You were perfectly normal before we moved here. He ruined you." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I have been this way since I was born. JACKIE KNEW ABOUT IT!" She glared at me.

"Do NOT bring that whore into this conversation." Kendall and my mouth drops.

"She was no whore mom. She accepted me for me." Mom rolled her eyes.

"She was just a slut. I thought you were better but apparently not!" Kendall growled.

"He is better than you could ever be. He is the most perfect thing in the world. He has more heart that you could ever have." Mom glared back at him.

"Who do you think you are coming in here and getting into mine and my son's conversation?"

"I think I am your son's boyfriend and that he's the love of my life." I turned to him and smiled. He returns it.

"I am not going to stand here and let anyone not even his mother bring him down for being in love with a boy!" Mom jsut stood there.

"You guys are TOO young to know what love is. It is only puppy love and it will end in a month." Kendall and I turn to each other and grinned.

"Well if it's going to end then I will make the best with the time I have left with him then." I squeezed Kendall's hand.

"And I will cherish the time we had for the years to come." Mom looked back and forth between us.

"Fine, if you want to be with this street rat then go ahead. I won't stop you." We smiled at her and we were about to thank her but she added to it.

"But if you do that then you will be out on the street. I will not deal with a gay son. You will be disowned and you will never hear from me again. So, choose carefully Me your mother or him the street rat." She pointed at Kendall with disgust. Kendall I could tell was going to fight her on the deal but I spoke up.

"I choose Kendall." I look at my mom and then Kendall.

"I choose him because of the fact that he loves me for me and his love is unconditional. He is always there through everything. Like the anniversary of Jackie's death and her birthday. Where were you MOM? On a business trip. He was my rock and a shoulder to cry on. You weren't around. You tried to make me perfect when no one is. Not even you. That's why I choose him." I pulled Kendall by the collar. He looked so confused. I smash our lips together. I tried to not show how needy this was but Kendall knew and he kissed back with more passion and love.

"If that's how it's going to be the pack up your belongings and leave. I don't care where you go leave and never come back." Kendall smirks at her.

"Good we don't need the she-beast to know where we are." Mom growled and walked back to her office. I can't believe this happened. I sit back on the couch. Kendall can tell I am at the breaking point now. I can't believe she didn't accept me. Jackie accepted me. Jackie god I wish you were here.

"Kendall where am I going to live?" He smiles at me.

"I called mom when you were getting your mom. She is excepting you." I nodded and stood up.

"Well, I guess I should go and pack." He nodded and walked with me to my room.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I was expecting this. I heard things from Logan about her attitude. I was actually giving her the benefit of the doubt that she would accept him. I seen the heartbreak in James eyes when she said to choose. I am amazed by her fucking attitude about Jackie. I knew that hit a nerve in James.

"James are you alright?" He shakes his head. I know dumb question.

"Jamie-Boo talk to me." He looks up and tears are running down his face.

"Can we talk when we get to the house. I just want out of this hell hole." I nodded and helped pack up more of his things.

I see all these pictures of him and Jackie. He looked so happy in all of them. In one of them he was dressed like pinnocho. Jackie looked like the puppeteer of him. I haven't seen him smile a smile like that ever. I guess that was reserved for her. I look up and James looked almost all packed up. He points to the pictures and I hand all like 200 of them to him. We have about 20 different boxes. We loaded them in both our cars and drove away.

* * *

 **Well how was the first chapter guys? I hope it was good. How will this effect James now? How will the guys react when they find out what happened? In this story Valentine's Day is around the corner will Kendall get James out of his funk in time for a special night? What other _EFFECTS_ will James have to _ACCEPT_ _?_**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I kinda got distracted by BTR stories I found. I am so sorry about abandoning you guys. I promise I'll try to update more often.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Well the drive to my house was very tense. James said nothing the whole way. Which I could understand because I would be the same way. Once we pulled up James got out of the car and walked into the house. I followed and sat down next to him. I assume mom heard us because she and Katie came down the stairs.

"Hi James sweetie." Mom said in a sweet voice and sat down beside him. He gave her a small smile.

"Hey Mama Knight. Hey Katie-did." Katie smile and hugged him. His smile got a little brighter. He backed away from the hug and put her on his knee.

"So what exactly happened boys?" James looked down at his shoes. I grabbed James hand and rubbed it.

"Well, she wanted him to fall in love with a girl. He told her no, she brought Jackie into it. I got into it with her. She told him to choose between her or me. He picked me and she disowned him and threw him out." Mom looked beyond pissed. Katie just hugged James harder. I sat there and watched this unfold. I have a new appreciation for my family. They treat him like they would me.

"James, how about we order Chinese and then we will figure out the sleeping arrangements." James nodded. Mom walked off and we were left.

"James, you know I love you right?" Katie said. He smile again.

"Yeah Katie I know." He said and kissed her cheek. I grinned and pulled both of them into my lap.

"You know your family now. It's never going to change." He laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love that I have a real family now. I have a loving boyfriend, an amazing little sister, and a Mama Knight."

"Well, James you'll have out dad too. He'll be here late spring early summer." Katie said. I looked down at James his face was full of fear. He turned his head up towards me.

"Will your dad like me? I mean he does know your gay right?" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"James he knows everything. I write him every chance I get. He is excited to meet you." I seen his body relax.

"So, guys tell me what he is like?" Katie laughed.

"Well, first he looks like an older Kendall. He has the same attitude as him." I nodded at the description.

"Hey James, you can move into Kendall's room with him because we have a guest room down the hall, but I was thinking you may want to be with Kendall." We both nodded and went to grab all his stuff. Once we finish with finding spots for his stuff mom said dinner was here.

"James, how are you taking this?" Mom asked. He shrugged.

"It could be better but I am a little glad it happened this way." Everyone looked confused.

"Jamie what do you mean?" He smiled and took my hand.

"Like if she did except me, I'd still be living in that big house all alone. She would be busy all the time. Here I won't ever be alone. I'll get the family I was missing for a year." Mom and Katie looked in awe of that. I smiled and kissed his temple.

"Well, good because James you are family. I wouldn't want it any other way." Mom said. We finished dinner and watched a movie. James ended up carrying Katie to bed and we went to OUR room. I laid down and he laid his head on my shoulder. He intertwined our fingers and started to play with them.

"James are you really okay with this?" He shrugged and I sighed. I started to rub his head with my free hand.

"Wanna tell me what the shrug means?" He looked up at me with a small sad smile.

"I okay with it. I feel a little sad that she didn't except me but I can't help but feel relived. I get to be out of her awful way of living. She was never a mother figure. Jackie was. It just hurts to know you weren't wanted by your own mother. It hurt when she bad mouthed Jackie. I think that is why I am mostly sad about." I nodded.

"Oh Jamie, I understand that. If anyone bad mouthed Katie I would of done the same and felt the same." He chuckled. I gave him a look.

"Kenny you would've went bat shit crazy if someone said something like that." I had to nodded in agreement to that. I kissed his cheek.

"I love that your gonna be here every night." He hugged me.

"Yeah me too." We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, Valentine's day is around the corner and then our 6 month anniversary." He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Which one do you want to plan?" I looked down at him. He sat up a little.

"What do you mean? Jamie." He laughed.

"I wouldn't be fair for someone to plan all the events. Which one do you want Kenny-Bear?" I sighed.

"I want Valentine's day. I already have plans in the making." He laughed and then yawned.

"Jamie baby your tired." He grumbled.

"No I am... NOT!" He yawned in the middle of it. I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"Yes you are now sleep." He growled but slowly fell asleep. Valentine's day is going to be fun. I have to talk to the guys again.

* * *

 **James POV**

Today is Valentine's day. Kendall has been very sneaky for the past two days. I know he's doing something. It's the beginning of the day when it starts. I was walking to my locker with Carlos. We do this everyday because we have to same first period. I reach my locker and open it. Out comes balloons they all say 'Be Mine'. Carlos smiles big at me.

"You knew this was going to happen. Didn't you?" He starts to laugh harder. I sighed and looked back into my locker to see all my books are no longer in there. I turn to Carlos and glare.

"Where are all my books?" He finally catches a breath.

"Oh James, I've got your books in my locker. We wanted to make sure all of the balloons fit in it." I rolled my eyes and tried to shove all of the balloons back into the locker. I had to get help from Carlos to get them all in. We went down the hall and got my books from Carlos' locker. I have honestly never seen the inside of his locker. I was surprised to find it all neat and organized.

We finished up with first,second, and third period. When I enter fourth period I found something in my seat. It was a freaking stuffed puppy with big green eyes and a large bouquet of multi-colored roses. Logan was sitting there watching my face. He grinned when he seen small tears form in my eyes. I walked down to my desk and lifted the dog up. Logan looked up and smiled.

"It talks ya know?" I looked down and pressed the button.

 _"I love you, Til the music dies out Jamie-Boo."_ Then it started singing the song he sung to get back together with me. I started to cry. Logan rubs my back.

"I see you liked it." I laughed and looked over at Logan.

"Yeah. I liked it." He smiled and looks at his phone. I try to look over but he hides it from me. I grumble and held the puppy close. We sat in silence. The bell rings for science. I darted to the class. Sitting in his normal spot was Kendall. When finally notices me he smirks. God, that sexy fucking smirk. I walked over to him and pulled him up by the collar. He looked a little shocked.

"James, are yo-" I cut him off smashing my lips to his. I tugged him even closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my hands to run through his hair. I licked the bottom lip to gain access. I fought for dominance and he quickly won it. I moaned into his mouth. I felt his hands grip my ass. The bell rang and we pulled apart. I smiled at his dazed look.

"What was that for?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh you know just for the heck of it." I sat down beside him. He looked a bit smug. I held his hand the whole period. When the bell rang he kissed my cheek.

"Baby, go to lunch and sit at our table. Don't get food and I'll be right there." I rolled my eyes but did as he said. When I got there Logan and Carlos were already there. They had gifts for each other. I laughed as I sat down and watch it unfold. Logan got some chocolates and a stuffed penguin. Carlos got a thing of corndogs and a stuffed corndog.

"How in the hell did you find a stuffed corndog Logan?" Carlos laughed and hugged it.

"I know a few people." Why is everyone being so very weird today. Oh well. I seen hands start to cover my eyes. Before they could fully cover them I turned and smiled at Kendall. He grinned and kissed my cheek. I heard a squeal come from behind me. I turned to see Stephanie, Camille and Dak standing there with big smiles. Kendall sat down and so did the others.

"So Kendall, are you going to let me eat now?" He smiled and pulled out some things from his bag. I heard the girls awwing. He laid out a big cupcake with little pink hearts on it. He then pulls out some sandwiches in the shape of a heart. I laughed so hard. He looked hurt so I stopped.

"Sorry. It's just now I know why you didn't let me in the kitchen this morning to eat." He nodded and handed me two. We ate and talked. Apparently Dak and Camille started dating. Which was really surprising. Once I finished the sandwiches Kendall pulled the cupcake towards himself. He smiled and unwrapped the cupcake.

"Kendall what are you doing?" Everyone at the table stopped to watch. Kendall shrugged.

"Open up." I stared at him.

"Come on Jamie. I want to feed you." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth. He feed the the whole cupcake. He ended up getting icing on his hand which he thought would be funny to smear on my face. I frowned at him.

"Clean off my face!" He smirked and came closer. He licked my face. I heard everyone start laughing. I am pretty sure it was at the face I made.

"All better Jamie!" He smiled that fucking cute smile that could melt an iceberg. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Kendall. What would I do without you?" He laughed and put his arm around me.

"Oh you know you would just be very sticky Jamie." We finished eating and everything. When we got out of our last period Kendall went running. I turned to see everyone smiling and shaking their heads.

"Well... What was that about?" Camille and Stephanie walked up and hooked arms with me.

"Why don't we go to the parking lot and find out?" Camille said. I nodded and the guys followed behind. We stopped at everyone's lockers first. I took a little while to do that. I had to get all 20 balloons out of my locker. Which was hard because I was being attacked.

"James let me have the balloons." Carlos said in a serious tone. I haven't heard that tone since my attempt. I handed them over immediately. He could be scary when he wants to be.

"So why did you want them?" Everyone smirked. Does everyone know what's going on? I was steered to Jessabell and standing there was Kendall. He was smiling. I was pushed towards him and they all took a step back.

"What's up?" Kendall motioned for me to come closer. I did as he wanted.

"So, can you tell me what's going on now?" He smiled and pulled out a little box. I gave him a confused stare.

"What's with the box Kendall?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He opened the box and there sat two gold rings. I looked up and I seen love in his eyes.

"I was thinking that we have our necklaces. I wanted something to be shown more and to prove even more that you are mine and I am yours. These are not for proposing. They are promise rings. James David Diamond Will You Promise?" He bent down on a knee and looked up. I smiled and pulled him up.

"I promise Kendall Francis Knight, that you are my one and only." He smiled and pulled one inside it said " I Promise". He slipped it on my finger. His said the same and I put it on him. I pulled him into a kiss. It was by far one of our most passionate kisses yet.

I heard cheering and turned around to see all of our friends. I walked up to them and pulled them into a hug. Once the group hug ended we all decide to go to Kendall's. Once there I had found out somethings.

"James, you got all your gifts today?" Katie asked as soon I walked in. I held up my hand and she smiled. Then she turned to everyone else.

"Did you all get videos of everything?" I stood there shocked. Everyone nodded and handed their cameras over. She grabbed them all and walked off to the living room.

"Wait. Why didn't I notice the cameras?" Kendall came from behind me.

"It's because we set them up. Everyone had a job and place." I still stood there. Kendall laughed and dragged me into the living room where everyone even Mama Knight was sitting.

"Katie, start with Carlos'." She nodded and plugged it in. We watched my facial expressions. They were all over the place.

"Well, Carlos' was good but mine is better." Logan said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well lets see about that Loges." We played his. Kendall watch and couldn't help but smile while he watched me get emotional with the dog.

"Awe, that was too cute guys." We smiled at Stephanie. Next was the lunch one.

"Kendall why did you smear the icing on him?" Katie asked.

"Just wait and see Katie." She turned her attention back to the video. I seen a little disgusted look cross her face.

"Really?" Kendall just laughed at her.

"I couldn't have a sticky Jamie, now could I?" She shrugged and moved to the last one. I still can't believed he gave me a promise ring. I looked down at it and started playing with it. Kendall must've noticed he put his hand over mine and squeezed. Once it finished Katie and Mama Knight had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my little boy is growing up." She said and throws herself at Kendall. I laughed and got a stink eye from Kendall.

"Mom it's nothing. It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring. When that happens you can get emotional." She nodded and then pulled me into a hug.

"James you know, your a really good part of this family. You make everyones day." I hugged her back. She finally pulled away. Katie was next. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to admit to beginning emotional.

"I love you James." I smiled at Kendall.

"Til the music dies out Kendy." He smiled and pulled me into a kiss.

* * *

 **Again I apologize for your wait. I hoped you liked this chapter. It was just a sweet little chapter. Next chapter I think things get a little crazy.**

 **Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. Sorry about the long wait. I had help with this chapter from Iggynator. Thanks so much to her. Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. Lets move along shall we.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 3 of Accept Effects.**

* * *

 **James POV**

Oh I am so excited! Tomorrow is mine and Kendall's 6 month anniversary! I have got one of the biggest surprises there is. I had to get some help thought.

 _Flashback_

 _Kendall was downstairs playing a video game with Katie. I was in the bathroom trying to thing who would get the thing I needed for my plan. I couldn't call Carlos or Logan they might blabb and tease me about it. I could call Dak but that could be a little weird. I could call one of the girls. ONE OF THE GIRLS! I whipped out my phone and pressed CALL._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey Camille I need you to get somethings for me."_

 _"Um yeah sure. What is it?"_

 _"Well, you know that Friday is mine and Kendall's 6 month anniversary."_

 _"Ya?... Wait! Are you going to loose your v-card Friday?"_

 _"Yeah I might if you can get me somethings."_

 _"Oh I'll help in anyway Jamie."_

 _"Good. Can you go get some lube like strawberry lube?"_

 _"Yeah but why can't you get yourself?"_

 _"Kendall will want to come and I can't let that happen."_

 _"Okay. What else do you need?"_

 _"Ummm promise not to laugh."  
_

 _"James how bad could it possibly be?"_

 _"Um like a green thong?"_

 _"Okay. Got it. I'll give it to you tomorrow."_

 _"Thanks Camille you are a life saver."_

 _"You know it. Bye Jamie-Boy._

 _"Bye Camille."_

 _End Flashback_

Yeah can you say embarrassing. I know her though she might be crazy but I trust her. It's gonna be hard to keep it from Kendall for a day. Also keep him from nosing in my stuff. I was walking hand in hand with Kendall to my locker. When Camille ran up to me.

"Hey James." I turned and smiled.

"Hey Camille." Kendall and I both said. She started to dig threw her bag. She pulled out a small paper bag.

"Here you go James." I pulled it out of her hands and opened my locker.

"Thanks Camille you're awesome!" She laughed.

"I know. Well, have fun James and Kendall." She ran off and Kendall turned towards me.

"What was that about?" I shrugged.

"I asked her to get me something last night. She said she would and brought it to me." He looked at me then back at my locker.

"Are you okay?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. It a surprise for our anniversary." His face lite up. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really. Can I see." I laughed and pulled him away from the locker.

"No Kendy it's a surprise." He grumbled and crossed his arms. I kissed his cheek again and left for class.

* * *

Today is the day. I waited till Kendall was up and out of the room to start getting ready. I ran over to my suitcase and pulled out the bag. I never really looked in it. Camille went all out. She bought three different types of lube. One strawberry, blue raspberry, and like a spicy cinnamon. Then she got three different color thongs a bright green, a normal green, and a green like Kendall's eyes. I decided on the ones like Kendall's eyes.

I pulled them on. I found my skinniest skinny jeans, which happened to be black. I found a forest green v-neck and black leather jacket. I pulled on my converse and looked in the mirror. I realized when I got to school I should show off my present a bit. I ran downstairs and was greeted bye everyone.

"Wow James. You look nice." I grinned at Mama Knight.

"Thank you." Katie lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you so snazzy today." I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Well, it's mine and Kendall's 6 month anniversary." They both smiled.

"Then how about if I go out and have a girl's weekend with Katie." I smiled.

"Really you would do that?" She nodded and I smiled again. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hi Jamie." I turned my head and kissed him.

"Hi Kendy. So, I hope you heard we have the house to ourselves this weekend." He smirked at me.

"I heard. Welp, mom I would love to stay here but we need to go pick up Carlos." She nodded and we started to run out and she hollered to us.

"GUYS BE SAFE THIS WEEKEND." Kendall laughed and I blushed. We get to Carlos' and picked him up. I realized that I left my hoodie at the house. I turned to Kendall and gave him a small pout.

"What's a matter Jamie-Boo?" I looked at him and he looks worried.

"I forgot my hoodie." Carlos laughed.

"James you have a jacket." I growled at him.

"Yes but it's not as warm as a hoodie." Kendall chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"When we get to school you can wear my hoodie that is in the back. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. It took a couple more minutes til we got to the school. I hopped out with Kendall and went to the back. I climbed across the door of the Jeep. I heard a gasp. I turn around and Kendall is standing there staring at my butt.

"What?" He growled and pulled me down by my pants. He gripped my hips.

"What are you wearing?" I turned in his arms. I pulled him down by tugging on his hair. He let out a groan.

"Well, part one of your surprise. These are for you Kendy." He growled and cupped my butt.

"I like this part. I can't wait till later." I pulled away and make my shirt ride up a bit. He slapped my butt and then grabbed my hand. I laughed and walked into school. We went threw all the morning class now it lunch time. Kendall was at his locker putting his books away so was I. I was getting a strange feeling I am being watched. I ignored it and bent down to pick up the things I dropped early. I felt a hand on my butt, but it wasn't Kendall's. I turn around and noticed it was that same football player from homecoming that dragged me away from.

"Baby, did you wear this for me?" I growled.

"No I didn't now get off!" He grinned and pushed me into the lockers. He cackled.

"Yeah you wish babe. Ever since homecoming you have been doing little things that make you so damn sexy. Putting a show on for me. This is all for ME!" He started to rub my ass. I growled and grabbed his hand.

"Get your grubby hands off of me!" He laughed again and pushed closer to me.

I heard a distinctive loud growl come from the end of the hallway. I look over with pain and scared eyes. I was met with forest green eyes and a 2 sets of brown eyes. They all come running down towards me. I feel the guy getting pulled off of me and in to pair of arms. I slowly slide down the wall and looked at the chaos that's starting around me. Kendall has the football player by the shirt and Carlos is standing right next to him.

"If I ever find you groping and pinning MY boyfriend against the wall ever again... I will make sure you don't leave the school alive got it." Kendall growled. I could see the smirk forming on the football players face.

"Oh didn't you know. He's been trying to get with me ever since Homecoming. I've seen the little things he does to get my attention. He was only using you to get to me." Next thing I see is the player on the ground. He isn't moving and Kendall and Carlos are standing over him with satisfied grins.

"Next time you claim my boyfriend is after you think again. I know he loves me and I love and trust him. Plus, heads up maybe next time go after someone else boyfriend and not the captain of the hockey team's boyfriend. This was the only WARNING you get." Kendall walked up to me and held out a hand. I smiled and grabbed the hand.

"Remember the Knights always protects the greatest jewel. In this case it's a Diamond." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I am glad I have a Knight in shinning armor then." I heard a throat clearing. I turned around and smiled at the others.

"And a ball of sunshine in a helmet. And a comforting Brain." We all laughed and finished walking to lunch. I felt Kendall pull me closer and rub my lower back.

"You know I can't wait to show my Jewel the true power of the knight." Kendall whispered into my ear. I giggled.

"Are we really going to keep up this jewel and knight thing?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, my Diamond. Last one I promise." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. We listened to Stephanie and Carlos argue as Logan tried to calm the fuming Carlos. Apparently, Stephanie told Carlos that there was no way that they would ever make a corndog superhero. Finally Logan got Carlos to apologize to her for calling her a bitch. We all made our way to our last periods. Once school lets out I dragged Kendall away from our friends.

"Goodbye everyone. DO NOT BOTHER US THIS WEEKEND!" Everyone laughed as I heard Camille yell.

"BE SAFE KAMES!" Kendall laughs all the way to the house. I drag him in and locked the door. He sits down on the island.

"So Jamie-Boo what do you have planned for us this weekend?" I smirked and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"First is dinner. Which I am making myself so sit here and watch all three hours of the Wilds highlights." He smiled and kissed me. I pushed him on to the couch. He pulls me down with him without breaking the kiss. I lick at his bottom lip asking for access. He opens and now we battle for dominates. He slowly takes his hands off my hips and moves them down so his hands are at the hem of my pants. I groan and pulled my hands to his hair and pulled. He growled and I gave up the fight. He started to map my spots out as his hands go farther into my pants and started to grip my butt. I knew he was about to flip us that's when I got up.

"What? James what are you doing?" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Well, we eat first and then fun later." He groaned but nodded anyway. I went to do the food.

* * *

 **No One's POV**

Once James and Kendall finished dinner they decided to watch a movie. The movie was long forgotten twenty minutes into it. Turns out all that sexual teasing James got to Kendall. They were currently making out heavily on the couch.

"Kendall, let's go to our room." Kendall smirked and pulled James to his feet. As James started to walk up the stairs Kendall swooped down and started to carry him upstairs bridal style. That cause James to squeak and giggle.

"Kendall, put me down. I can walk you know." Kendall laughed.

"No I want to carry you. Plus I think its romantic." James laughed and gave up trying to get out of Kendall's grasp. Once in the room Kendall slammed the door with his foot and sat James down. James smirked and pushed Kendall against the door. Kendall gasped and pulled James into a sloppy passionate kiss. James didn't have time to think before he was pushed back onto the bed.

Kendall crawled on top of James and started moving his hands up his shirt. James pulled Kendall down for another kiss. Kendall started to lift James' over his head and tossed it in a different direction. James followed that action and then trailed his hands down Kendall's toned chest. James stopped at the waistband of Kendall's pants. James pulled Kendall down and attacked his lips to Kendall's neck. Kendall moaned and gasped at what James was doing.

Kendall took this time to start grinding on James' lap. That cause James to moan and release Kendall's neck. Kendall went directly to James' pants and started to undo them. With help from James the pants were off in seconds. Kendall did the same with his pants. Kendall climbed back on top of James. Kendall continued to grind on James. James moaned and grabbed Kendall's shoulder. Kendall smirked and looked down at his hazel eyed beauty.

"Jamie, are you sure you want to go all the way?" Kendall was sure he wanted to go all the way. He wanted to make love to his Jamie-Boo.

"Yes, I want to do this more than my attempts in the past." Kendall sucked in a large breath. He didn't want to think about that time. James noticed the sad look on Kendall's face. James sits up on his elbows to look at Kendall.

"Kendy, what's wrong?" James takes Kendall's face into his hands. Kendall starts to shake his head.

"James never say that again okay. I can't loose all the guilt that I almost lost you when I made you do it. I just don't want to remember that time more than I already do!" Kendall's tears slide down his cheeks and James wipes them away with his thumb. He wraps his arms around Kendall.

"Kenny-Bear. I don't have those thoughts anymore, now that I have you. You don't have to feel guilty because it wasn't your fault. I love you to much that it's impossible to leave you!" James said and kissed everywhere on Kendall's face.

"I just don't want to loose you. You're the love of my life and I love you to much!" Kendall said after composing himself. James grinned and pulled Kendall close to him.

"Now make love to me Kendall." He didn't have to tell Kendall twice. Kendall kissed down James' body and stopped at the green thong. Kendall growled and used his teeth to pull off the thong. James gasped at the sudden cold air hitting his member. Kendall started to lick the tip. Kendall loved hearing the moans he was creating. He started to go deeper and bobbed his head. Kendall felt James' hand grab and tug on his hair. Kendall looked up to see James' hazel eyes staring straight at his. James' mouth was slightly parted.

"Kendall, I... so close." Kendall pulled off with a pop. He looked around but didn't know what he did with the lube that he had. He heard James chuckle.

"Kendall in the closet in the paper bag pick a flavor." Kendall jumped off and ran to the closet. He saw three tubes, he grabbed the first one he seen. Apparently it was strawberry flavor. Kendall stripped out of his boxers and crawled back onto the bed.

"James, are you ready?" James nodded. Kendall opened the bottle and poured lube on three of his fingers. He positioned himself back over James body. He slowly teased James' tight pink hole and eased his pointer finger in. James hissed out of discomfort. Kendall started to pepper kisses on James' chest and stopped at his nipple.

As Kendall pumped the finger in and out he sucked and licked James nipple. He then slowly added the middle finger and started to scissor him. James groaned and Kendall attacked his neck. He found the pulse point on his neck and those groans turned into moans. Kendall added the third finger and curled his fingers. He moved his mouth to James'. James meet him have way with a messy and needy kiss.

"Ohhhhh, Kendy hhh-itt there. Again." Kendall smiled and pulled his fingers out. James whimpered at the emptiness. Kendall drizzled the lube over his length. He grabbed James' legs and pulled them over his hips. He slowly pushed the tip in. James whimpered in pain and pleasure. Kendall rubbed his thighs as he continued to push in. Once all the way in he stilled and waited for James signal.

"M-ove." Kendall nodded. He pulled out to his tip and pushed back in slowly. Kendall moaned at the tight heat that surrounded his member.

"Ff-aster -ngh- Harder." Kendall did as he was told. The speed picked up even more. Kendall hit the bundle of nerves. James arched his back of the bed and hooked his legs to push Kendall even farther in. Kendall kept hitting the spot dead on. James grabbed Kendall's shoulders and dug his nails into them. Kendall felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"James I Shit close." Kendall said.

"Ohhh fuck. Me too -ngh- Ken." Kendall grabbed James' member and started to pump. James came moments later. When James hit his climax the walls contracted and that was all Kendall could feel while he came. They laid there til they caught their breath. Kendall slowly pulled out and stood up. He walked to the bathroom and got some washcloths.

When he got back he seen that James had fell asleep. Kendall smiled and quickly washed James off. He pulled the covers over James and climbed in beside him. James cuddled against him. Kendall couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He kissed his temple.

"Happy anniversary. I love you my Diamond. Til the music dies out." Kendall fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **So there it is. Things are about to pick up. Sorry about the smut scene it maybe very bad. Sorry. Review!**

 **Genders and baby names.**

 **Review! Because if you do I'll update sooner.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody. So I am trying to update as fast as I can. This chapter jumps around alot like in POV and time frames. This chapter is kinda a filler but has some things that you actually need to pay attention to. Umm... that's everything.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Four of Accept Effect...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

This weekend was amazing! BEST ANNIVERSARY EVER! After Friday night we did it all over the place. On the couch, bathroom, kitchen, on the washer and dryer. It was amazing. Currently I was laying down with James wrapped around me. I heard a knock at the door. Katie came in.

"Hey dork. You and James need to get up. Mom said so." I groaned as she walked out. I looked down at James snuggled into my chest. He looked so sweet and cute. I really didn't want to wake him but I had too.

"James." He groaned and pressed farther into my chest. I laughed and ran my hands through his bed head.

"James, come on you need to get up. We have school today." He rolled over to stretch. He sounded like a baby dinosaur. I jumped up and pulled the covers off him.

"Kendy, I am cold! What was that about?" I smirked and kissed his head.

"Now you can get up." He rolled on the bed for a couple seconds and then gave up.

"What's wrong?" He blushed and looked up. He was cute with that blush.

"I can't get up. My lower half hurts." I laughed and walked over to pull him up. He smiled and kissed my cheek. He went to the closet to get his clothes. I felt really bad because he had a bit of a limp. He turned around and gave me a look.

"Why are you staring at me?" I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I feel horrible. I think I went to hard the last time." He laughed and kissed my nose.

"I asked for it Kendy." I huffed.

"Yeah I know but I think I did it a little to rough." He smiled.

"But I liked it like that." I smiled and let him go. We finished getting dressed and slowly made our way downstairs.

"Hey Kati-did, Mama Knight." They smiled at James.

"Morning James. Did you guys have a great anniversary?" We both nodded and Katie started laughing.

"Yeah I can tell. James came in with a limp." James' face went red. He turned and buried his face in my shoulder.

"KATIE!" Mom and I yelled at the same time. She shrugged and walked over to James.

"You knew I had to embarrass you one day." He nodded against my chest. Katie smiled and patted his arm.

"Bye guys. I am gonna miss the bus." She goes running out the door. Mom turns to us and shoos us out the door. Once in the car James turns to me.

"Everyone is gonna know now aren't they." I nodded and he groaned. We drove in silence as we picked up Logan. Once we got Carlos that's when we started talking.

"So, guys how was your anniversary?" I smiled.

"It was amazing." The guys laughed and James hid his head in his hands again. I scowled at them threw the rear view mirror. They smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry James. Did you like it?" Logan asked. James lifted his head.

"Yeah I did. Even though I planned it Kendall took control of the rest of the weekend." I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"James you know... Um not to be weird or anything but if you are still hurting the class chairs aren't gonna help you." James turned to stare at Logan.

"Logan are you a bottom?" Logan's eyes widened and Carlos is about to explode.

"N-no I jus-st kno-ow." James smirked.

"You so are. What do you do to prevent it?" Logan blushed.

"Well, don't sit directly on it. Like sit on you leg. That's what I do." I smirked this time.

"Who knew innocent Carlos was a monster in bed." Carlos puffed out his chest.

"You know it." We all laughed. I pulled into the school parking lot. Carlos and Logan jumped out. I turned to James. He smiled.

"Well, I know Camille knows. Who else will guess what we did?" He growls.

"Everyone will since I will have a bit of a limp." I nodded and got out. James was right behind me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I smiled and kissed his ear.

"If I walk around with you like this no one will know for a while." He nodded and leaned into me. As we walked to his locker I noticed all of are friends waiting there.

"Look who it is. The love birds." I rolled my eyes and leaned against the locker with James.

"So, did you have fun?" Camille asked winking at the both of us.

"Yes, Camille. We had an amazing time." She clapped. Dak and Stephanie looked at us with identical smirks.

"Who bottomed?" Stephanie asked bluntly. Jame blushed and looked down. Dak laughed and I shot him a death glare. That shut him right up.

"I am guessing by the blush James did." We both nodded.

"Coach said that we have one more practice til playoffs." I nodded.

"Yeah I know isn't it tomorrow." Everyone nodded.

"Dak, Camille and I will be in the stands cheering for you guys."

"Good we need it. Then after we won't practice until the summer. Which is awesome because then I get to spend it with my Jamie." He laughed.

"Yeahh... No Camille and I have the play remember. We have strict practice from now until the middle of March. That means five days a week til then. Sorry baby." I groaned and place my head in his neck. Everyone laughed. I looked at Dak.

"The same goes for you Dak. Camille is the lead female. You're in the same boat as me." His eyes widened with realization. After that the bell rings.

* * *

 **James POV**

Well, we won the playoffs. Kendall and I went home to have a celebration of our own. He was very happy we won. I was happy too but its been about two weeks since then and play practice has been kicking my butt. I forgot how hard it was. We have like three days til opening day. We have been working our asses off. Kendall is actually excited to watch the play. As of right now I am trying to sleep but it wasn't working because Kendall is watching stupid videos on his laptop.

"Kendall, please be quieter." He turns around and smiles at me.

"Sorry Jamie. I'll turn it down." I nodded and laid my head back on my pillow. Since I have been practicing when I get home I do my homework and eat dinner and then go to sleep. It's like I can't get enough. I felt the bed dip and I opened an eye to see Kendall lay down beside me.

"Now what are you doing?" He laughed and pulled me to his chest. He started to play with my hair.

"You know this is much better. You're a lot comfier." I felt the vibration of his laugh.

"I am glad I can be of assistance. Why exactly are you doing the play if it makes you this tired?" I shrugged and yawned.

"I like plays." My eyes slowly started drooping. He rubbed down my back and I was out a few minutes after that.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

So tonight is opening night of James' play. He is so nervous. Before we left for the school he was pacing back and forth. He didn't eat anything because of the nerves. When we got there though he was totally different. He had this look that said "Fuck this, I am gonna blow you off the stage." I am so happy for him. The lights are dimming. SHOW TIME.

I was walking to go find my Jamie-Boo. He did wonderful. I am so proud of him. He has like a week of shows and he will be done. Then we have time together. I found him at the backstage door. He honestly didn't look to hot.

"James?" He looked up and smiled. Even though the smile didn't really reach his eyes.

"Hey Kendall." I walked over and sat beside him.

"Jamie? Are you okay?" He looks down and shrugs.

"I am not sure. I was backstage with everyone. We were talking about how awesome we did then I felt dizzy so I came out here." I rubbed his arm.

"Baby maybe it's because you didn't really eat anything? Can I take you out?" He smiled and nodded. I stuck my hand out he grabs it and I pull him up. I found everyone said we were going out to eat. He picked the Palm Wood's. Once sat down we started talking.

"Did you like the play Kendy?" I smiled.

"I loved it. I loved watching you in your element." He smiled and looked down.

"Are you planning to do hockey again after spring?" He looked up and I could see he looked guilty.

"I am not really sure. Maybe?" I nodded.

"Jamie you don't have to. I understand that it's not your thing. Plays and drama is you thing." He looked relived.

"Well, what are you having?" I rolled my eyes. He loves changing the subject.

"I was thinking the turkey club. You?"

"Chicken Alfredo." Our waiter came and took our orders and left. He was staring off into space while playing with his straw.

"Jamie?" He jumps and shakes his head.

"What?" I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You were spacing out. Are you still tired?" He nodded.

"Yeah but I need to eat so I can sleep." I laughed. The waiter came and put the food down and left. I was watching James again. He sniffed the air and started to cover his face.

"James are you going to get sick?" He nodded and ran off to the bathroom. I got up and went after him. Once in the bathroom I heard him loud and clear.

"Jamie, do you need something?" I heard a grunt and went towards the door. He was huddled in between the toilet and the stall wall. He was sweating like no other. I crouch down and rub his arm.

"What was it that got you?" He looks up at me. I can see the sickness in his eyes. He was about to open his mouth to answer but it got cut off by the toilet and gagging. I started rubbing his back threw it. He sat back up and flushed the toilet. His head rested against the stall wall.

"I think it was the mix of the turkey and chicken. It didn't smell very good together." I nodded.

"Well, how about you go to the car while I pay for the food. When we get home I can put you to bed and bring you some soup or toast or something." He smiled and tried to get up. Tried being the key word. He couldn't get a stable grip. I stuck my hand out and helped him up.

Once we arrived back at the house James had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. I had to admit he looked adorable like that. I walked around to his side and opened the door. He stirred but didn't wake. I really didn't want to wake him but I couldn't carry him all the way to the door. I started to shake him.

"Jamie, we're home." He turned his head towards me and his eyes fluttered open.

"What?" I laughed.

"Baby, we're home. So, let's get you to bed." He nodded and undid his seat belt. We slowly made out way to the door. He didn't waste anytime to go upstairs to our room. Mom apparently noticed.

"Honey, James not feeling well?" I shook my head. She frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" I shrugged.

"Honestly I am not quite sure. He was tired at the restaurant but wanted to eat something. When we got are food something made him sick and we left." She looked up the stairs.

"Well, let's get him some toast and a sprite. It will be best on his stomach. I'll make you something after." I nodded. Once mom finished I ran up the stairs to give James his food. When I got in there thought he was already asleep. I didn't want to wake him up again. So, I put the sprite on the night stand and put my waste basket beside the bed. I went back downstairs to eat.

* * *

 **James POV**

I ,in all honesty, don't remember what happened after the play last night. Today I woke up with a major headache. I looked over and saw a sleeping Kendall. I find him adorable the way he sleeps. With his mouth wide open and when he twitches ever so often. I realize that it was like 6 o'clock in the morning and I don't remember why I woke up.

I felt a cramp in my stomach and then the wave of nausea took over me. I was trying to scramble out of bed but I was failing miserably. It was because of Kendall's grip on me. I hate to do this but he has left me not choice. I started to shake him. And but shake him, I don't mean the little kind like a vibration, like the earthquake kind. It only took two for him to bolt right up. He was about to ask why I woke him but he got his answer as I ran straight to the bathroom. As I was head deep in the toilet I heard him come in to the bathroom.

"Jamie, I think you should stay home today?" I grunted. I really wish I could but I still have my play. I lifted my head from the bowl.

"I can't. I have to be at school for the play." I heard him sigh. He knelt down to my level.

"I know that James, but you are sick you need rest." I glared at him. He took a few steps back.

"I am going and that's that." I flushed the toilet and did my regular routine. Once finished I walked out of the bathroom without even looking at Kendall. I didn't know why I was angry at him. He was just watching out for me. I finished changing and went downstairs were Mama Knight was standing there holding some toast out for me. I smiled and ate it. I heard two different set of feet walking down. I felt arms wrap around me but I shook them off.

"Morning James." Katie said. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Morning Kati-did." Katie and Mama Knight were giving me weird looks. Kendall sat down beside me and tried to kiss my cheek. I stood up.

"It's time to pick up Carlos." I walked out of the house. I heard a pair of running footsteps. I waited til he unlocked the Jeep and jumped in. The ride was quite even when we picked up the others. Until we got to the school no one said a word.

"Okay guys, what's going on?" I smiled at Logan.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on." Kendall huffed. Logan and Carlos exchanged worried glances.

"Are you sure James? Because you usually have Kendall's hand and normally watch him drive. You didn't do any of that today." I shrugged at Carlos.

"Guys I need to talk to James alone please." They scurried out of the car. Kendall turned towards me.

"Okay. What's going on?" I looked down and shrugged.

"James you know. You snapped at me in the bathroom and after that you didn't let me touch you, or talk to you." I looked back up and into Kendall's eyes. I saw hurt in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I don't know Kendall. When you said that stuff in the bathroom I knew it was true but I just felt anger. I don't know why either. I am so sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to hurt you." I started to sob and as soon as the first tear fell the dam broke. Kendall was shocked to see me cry all of a sudden. But being the knight he is swooped down and hugged me.

"Shh... James it's okay... You didn't hurt me... I just didn't know what happened." I looked up and sniffled.

"Really? You aren't mad at me?" He laughed.

"How can I ever be mad at you?" I smiled and jump out of the car.

"What are you waiting for slow poke? We are going to be late to class." He looked stunned by my emotional roller coaster. I am not sure why my emotions are all over the place but I am not gonna worry about it now.

* * *

 **Well there you go guys. Another chapter. What's going on with James? Any guesses. ;) LOL How do you think he will find out?**

 **Hey guys if this chapter confused you, I am sorry. If you want to message me questions about it do it or review them.**

 **Need Genders and names.**

 **Review!**

 **Let's say if I get at least 2 review this chapter... I'll post a new chapter by Sunday. Yah.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter 5 (Now you Know)

**Welcome back everyone. A couple things. One Heffron Drive's new song Eyes On You was amazing. Like they said definitely a different sound than normal. I thought it was amazing. Two Do any of you watch dancing with the stars if so how P.O are you that Alexa got sent home and then Tamar ups and leaves! Did any of you cry when Carlos said all those things and started bawling himself. Three look at me being a good author and updating more!** **Well, back to my story.** **So we find out what's wrong with James in this chapter. I am gonna make it like a Wednesday at first and then end it on a Friday. There will be jumping around. Sorry for the long intro I had to get that out there.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Five of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Hey Kendall." I smiled and waved to our friends.

"Where's James?" Camille asked.I rolled my eyes. Where is James always at now a days.

"Where do you think? He walked in and some girls perfume didn't agreed." Everyone cringed.

"Why aren't you with him?" Carlos asked. He looks like he is about to beat me.

"One he told me not to follow and I didn't listen. I followed him into the bathroom and he noticed in between moments. He started to yell telling me to get out. I didn't really want to fight so I did what he said." They all looked worried.

"So, what's been going on with him?" Dak asked. I shrugged wish I knew.

"Don't know. He claims stomach bug but, I don't think if it was the stomach bug he'd be this emotional all the time." They nodded. We stood in silence for a while til I felt arms wrap around my torso. I smiled into the touch.

"Kendy, I am sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to." I pulled him so he was facing me. I noticed he still had sweat on his forehead. I took my hands and wiped it off.

"Jamie it's fine. I should know by now that if you don't want me around there to just back off." He smiled. I really want to know what's wrong with him. He won't tell me though.

* * *

 **James POV**

Okay, James you can do this. Last show of the week and then no more play practice for a while. I can do this.

"James we need to get going!" I sighed. Kendall has been to every show this week. I tried to make him stop but it hasn't worked. He said he wants to support me. We get into the car and he holds my hand the whole way. I think he can tell I am nervous.

"James last show. Are you excited?" I nodded. There is really nothing I can say at the moment. I am run through my lines right now.

"Hey James. We are at the school. Break a leg and I'll be at the backstage doors when it ends like always." I smiled and kissed him cheek.

"What would I do without you?" he smiled and shrugged.

"You wouldn't have an amazing boyfriend who loves you, til the music dies out." I rolled my eyes and we went are separate ways. I walked back stage and everyone is just standing around. We have about an hour til we actually perform. That's when I noticed Kelly aka Miss Wainwright run up towards me.

"Good James you are here." I nodded.

"What's up Kelly?" She smiled so bright.

"I have to tell you. You know that college up here that specializes in the Arts?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Shakespeare University." She nodded.

"They have scouts in the audience today. They are looking at all the up coming Seniors. That means you and Camille and a few others. They are planning on coming next year to make sure they have the students they want. They want to give scholarships to 2 students." My eyes go wide.

"What really?" She smiles.

"Yes so put on your best performance yet. They will be backstage after the show to talk to you." She runs off, I guess to tell the others. I heard a squeal come from behind me.

"James, we need to be the best Troy and Gabriella there is. We need those scholarships." I nodded and went off to get ready.

The last show was amazing. No one messed up at all. Actually what I mean by that no one fell off the stage. Yeah during the basketball number a couple of balls got out and tripped some extras. I walk backstage to greet the two scouts from the University.

"Hi James. I am Mr. Anderson and this is Mrs. Campbell. We were impressed by your skill." I smiled and shook their hands.

"Why thank you."

"I know you still have a year left but if when we come back and you perform like that again. Would you consider coming to the university?" Mrs. Campbell asked.

"It will be on the top of my list." They smiled.

"See you next year James." They walked away. Camille came running up.

"They talked to you." I nodded.

"Did they talk to you?" She nodded. We started to jump up and down like girls. I started to feel dizzy. Next time I blinked everything was black.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I was sitting at the backstage doors. I had gotten a text from James to not come in directly after. He said something about scouts. So, I am just sitting here. That is until I heard a scream and then a name being chanted. The doors open and out came Lucas a sophomore that plays Ryan. He looks down and you can see panic in his eyes.

"Kendall, lets go. You need to be in here." I jumped up and ran with him. I come upon a sight I thought I'd never see in my life. There on the ground limp is James. His head is on Camille's lap. I ran and slide up to them.

"Camille what happened?" She looks so scared.

"I don't know. One minute we are talking about the scouts and then he's down." I nodded.

"Kendall, Kelly called for an ambulance." Lucas said and I nodded. A few long seconds went by then we heard the sirens and mumbling.

 _"Kendy?"_ I looked down to see James' eyes open a little.

"James, you're alright baby. We have an ambulance coming to help." Right as I said that two paramedics and a gurney come rushing through the door. They load him up and take him away. Camille looks over at me and rubs my shoulder.

"How about I drive you to the Hospital? You can call everyone on the way there." I nodded and walked out with her. I didn't know how bad this effected my body until I tried to call my mom and Katie. My hands were shaking so bad. I finally got enough control. She answered on the first ring.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mom, umm... can you meet me at the hospital?" I heard a gasp.

 _"Why what's wrong?"_

"Something happened with James. He fainted or something."

 _"I'll be right there."_ She hung up. Next was Logan and Carlos knowing them they are already together. The phone doesn't even half ring.

 _"Hey Kendall" "Hi Kendall!"_

"Hey guys. Can you come down to the hospital?" I think I just heard a growl at the other end of the phone.

 _"Why what did you DO!" Carlos screamed._

 _"Kendall what's going on."_

"I'll explain more when you meet me there. It's James though." Before Carlos could start screaming Logan spoke up.

 _"Okay meet you there." Hung up._ I let a sigh of relief.

"I take it Carlos assumes you did something." I chuckled at Camille.

"Duh. He is really protective over James. I don't really understand why though."

"Kendall, it has something to do with almost losing him once." I sighed.

"I understand that part but he was protective from the start." She sighed.

"Well, he is the oldest and James is the baby. Plus, I think he protects him for your sake." I looked at her.

"What are you talking about Camille?" She turns to look at me with a smile.

"Well, I've seen the way you were with Jo and I've seen the way you are with James. It's a total 180. With Jo you were always grumpy. But the first day James came he was like your light. I think Carlos wants to protect James because it keeps you from turning back into the grumpy sad person you were with Jo." I understand now. We pull up into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Go in. I'll call Dak and Stephanie." I nodded and ran in. I stopped at the front desk.

"How can I help you?"

"James Diamond." She started to type on the computer.

"Ahh, here he is. He is in 208." I ran to the room. There on the bed was James. His eyes were wide open. I could tell he was scared. I walked up towards him.

"Hey Jamie." He turned his head and smiled a bit.

"Hi Kendy. I am sorry I scared you." I grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"As long as you are alright." He sighed and laid his head back.

"They ran test on me." I sighed.

"Of course they did baby." He looked over towards me and I see tears falling down his face. I pulled him into a hug.

"Baby why are you crying?" He sniffled.

"I am scared Kendall. What if it's cancer or something?" I sighed and rubbed his arms.

"If it is we will get through it together." He nodded. He scooted over in the bed and patted the spot. I crawled up with him. He rested his head on my shoulder while I play with his hand. The door opened and everyone came in.

"So, what happened?" Logan and Mom asked. I look at a half asleep James.

"Well from what I heard he fainted. Now we wait for some test results." Everyone just sat around. We couldn't really speak because we don't know what's going on. We all turn towards the door when it opens. The doctor clears his throat.

"James, we need to get some more blood for test. Just to make sure." I look over and he nods. A nurse came in and did her thing then left. I look around and everyone looks dead.

"Hey why don't all of you go home. You guys look tired." Logan,Carlos,Katie and Mom all look towards me.

"We are not leaving til we find out what's going on." Katie said.

"Fine you guys stay but everyone can you please leave?" They smiled and walked out. I looked down at James. He looked like he was about to crash. I kissed his head.

"James sleep. I will wake you up when the doctor comes back." He nodded and snuggled closer to me. I held him tight, I don't care what's going on I am never leaving him. Everyone is smiling at us and it's ind of creepy.

* * *

 **James POV**

I groaned as I felt my body shake. I opened my eyes to see Kendall's face hovering over me. He smiled at me.

"James the doctor's back. He said he has a special test he needs to run." I growled.

"Come on. If we do this one they will probably know what's wrong." I nodded and sat up. The doctor smiled.

"We were going to take you to the room but decided not to. Just because we don't know how weak you actually are. This is called a dopler James. I need you to lift up your shirt." I look around and all that is there is Kendall and Mama Knight. I sighed and lift it up. He puts this cold gel on my lower abdomen. He turns on the dopler and all of a sudden shrills go through out the room. Then we hear...

 _Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

The doctor smiles. I turn to Kendall who has the same look of confusion on his face. I then turn to Mama Knight. She has her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Well, I guess the test were right."

"The test were right about what?" Kendall asked. The doctor smiles.

"How about I show you to make it easier to understand." The doctor walked out. I turned to Mama Knight and Kendall.

"What is going on?" Mama Knight just shook her head. Kendall looked at me.

"I have no idea." The doctor came back in with a big bulky machine.

"James this is an ultrasound machine." He put more gel on my stomach and took a tool. He pressed some buttons and pressed the tool into my stomach. After a few seconds he spoke.

"There I found it." On the screen was a small little white blob with black surrounding the rest. I was still confused.

"So what is it?" The doctor turned around.

"That is your baby." I gasped.

"No, no, not possible. I am a guy." The doctor looked down and started to wipe off my stomach.

"James do you know what a Hermaphrodite is?" I look at Kendall.

"You mean a male that has female organs?" Kendall asked and the doctor nodded.

"Yes. You see most of the time those organs are dead. There are some that are actually active but aren't in a intimate relationship with another male." I looked wide eyed at the doctor.

"So, I am one of those active Hermaphrodite?" Again the doctor nodded. I sighed and laid my head back.

"How far along is he?" Mama Knight asked.

"He is about a month give or take." We nodded. The doctor stood up.

"Well, I am going to leave and then when you are ready. I'll release you." He walks out. I turn towards Kendall and he is looking down at his hands.

"Are you going to leave me now?" He snapped his head up.

"Hell no I am not." I tilted my head.

"Why not? I am a freak. A guy that can get pregnant." He grabbed my hand.

"You know I was thinking about the future. I saw you in it. I saw us with kids. I thought we would have to adopt but now we don't have to. I get a mini you!" I stared at him.

"You want a mini me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Who wouldn't. Your beautiful, amazing, funny, and talented. I want one just like you and now we get the chance to." I smiled at him.

"You know what is even better than one like me is?" He looked around.

"I don't think there is anything better." I laughed.

"One with both of us." He chuckled.

"Boys." I jumped back.

"Gosh! I forgot you were here Mama Knight!" She laughed.

"I am guessing you guys are keeping the baby." I looked at Kendall and he looks down at my stomach. He places his hand on my stomach and smiles.

"Yeah were keeping it Mama Knight." She smiled and walked up. She kisses mine and Kendall's foreheads.

"We will talk when we get home. I am going to make an appointment for you and get your forms filled out. I'll send the others in." We nodded. I smiled at Kendall.

"You think we can do this." He chuckled.

"No, but we have help. With help we can do anything." I heard a shout come through the door.

"James!" Carlos comes running up and almost jumps on the bed. Kendall blocks the bed from his pounce though. I had to laugh Kendall is already getting protective.

"Before you jump on him we need to tell you what's going on." Logan pulled his boyfriend down to sit next to him. Katie walked up and sat on the bed where Kendall was first. I threw my arm around her and she snuggled into me.

"James you want to tell them." I shook my head.

"No I wanna watch their reaction." He nodded and looked at everyone.

"So, what's wrong? Nothing life threatening or you wouldn't be smiley." I smiled at Katie.

"Well, No it's not life threatening. It's life changing." Everyone looked at me. Kendall smirked.

"Logan you know what a Hermaphrodite is right?" He nodded.

"James is one. He is an active one." Logan's eyes go wide. I started to laugh.

"Wait, all the symptoms! That means..." We nodded. He sits there shocked. Carlos and Katie look at us with confused expressions.

"Wait what does what mean?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos a Hermaphrodite is a male with female organs. There are some that don't work and some that do." Katie gasped and looked at me. She puts her hand on my stomach. I giggle at her reaction.

 _"I'm gonna be an Aunt."_ She whispers. I nodded and she hugged me. I look over at Logan and Carlos. Logan looks shocked still and Carlos still is confused.

"Carlos how do you feel being called Uncle Carlos." He looks at Kendall with wide eyes. He then looks at Logan who nods. He jumps up and hugs me. I heard sniffles start. I pulled back to see Carlos crying. I cupped his face.

"Carlos why are you crying?" He looks into my eyes.

"I am just so happy. I get to be an Uncle." We all started to laugh. Kendall lifted Katie up and sat her on his lap and snuggled close to me. Mama Knight then comes in.

"James is aloud to go home now. It's been a day. Logan, Carlos are you staying the night." They both nodded and we left the hospital.

* * *

 **So here is Chapter Five. I know I made everyone so accepting. So, tell me what you thought of it. They found out James is having a baby. Will everyone get more protective over James? Or will it just be Kendall and Carlos? How will the others feel about the announcement?**

 **I need genders and baby names guys.**

 **Review!**

 **I will do another Chapter by Monday Tuesday-ish if I can get four REVIEWS!**

 **I love all of the people that follows or favors or reviews. Even if you read it I love you all.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello everybody. I got reviews which I am happy about. Sorry if this chapter is a dud. One thing halfway through this I got tired of righting Hermaphrodite so I abbreviated it to Hp. Two I added some random events just because I am the author and I can. I am so happy with my followers and reviews. Go check out my other stories!**

 **Without further ado Chapter Six of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James shoots up at the dinner table and goes running. I sighed and get up to follow. We found out about the baby two days ago. This is like the fourth time today. I thought it was called morning sickness because you got sick in the morning not all day. I walk in and start to rub his back.

"I thought morning sickness was only in the morning." I chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly baby. What was is this time?" He sighed and lead back.

"Remember it's poultry. Chicken and turkey." I started to massage his shoulders.

"I am sorry. I forgot all about that. So, now we know you can't stand cleaning up after Fox and no poultry." He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Kendy. If I could clean up after Fox you know I would." I kissed his forehead.

"I know and it's okay." We get up and he washes his mouth out. Once back at the table everyone looks at us.

"What was it?" Carlos asked.

"It was the chicken." Mom sighed. Carlos looked down and pushes his plate away. James laughed and shook his head.

"Carlos it's okay if you want to eat it. I just got to stay clear of it." Logan looked around.

"I have a question for you guys." We both look at Logan.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I looked towards James. He shrugged and started eating the vegetables on his plate.

"You should really tell them James and maybe a trusted adult at school. It may help out in the long run." Katie said. When did my little sister get so smart.

"James she is right. Logan, Carlos and Kendall can only do so much." Mom said. I started to see James' face turn to a frown. I know what's next.

"James and I will talk about this later as of now let's talk of Dad. Mom did we get letters from him yet?" James looked at me and smiled. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Actually you guys did. He said not to give them to you until the first of April." Katie and I looked at each other. April Fool's is dad's favorite holiday. That's how Katie and I got are love for messing with people.

"Why would he want you to wait?" Katie smirked.

"You know how everyone in this family likes to prank people?" James nodded at Katie.

"Well, dad is the cause of that. He loves April Fool's day." He looks down at the table and starts to play with the table cloth.

"Oh and James, Logan and Carlos also got a letter from him." James' head snapped up.

"Why would he send me a letter he doesn't even know me?" Mom smiled. She started to clean up.

"Kent told me it's because you are family now. Since you mean so much to Kendall he feels he should get to know you before he comes in." James smiled.

"He's really going out of his to t-try to kn-now m-ee." Mom nodded and I saw tears starting to fall down James' face. I pulled James into my chest and he started to bawl. Carlos looked taken back.

"Baby." I started chanting and rocking him. He started to stop after a minute. He looked around the table and hid his face in my chest.

"Sorry about that guys." He mumbled. We all go in to the living room. I sit on the couch and James lays his head on my lap and stretches out. Fox jumps up and lays right beside James' stomach. Katie walks in and she laughs.

"What are you laughing about baby sister?" She points to Fox.

"I think he knows." I nodded and start to put my hand on James' stomach. Fox suddenly jumps up and starts to growl at my hand. I retract my hand and he lays his head right on James' stomach. James start to laugh.

"It looks like we don't have to worry about something happening to James. We got our big bad baby protector right there." Logan said. They nodded. I huffed and crossed my arms. James laughed and grabbed my hand. He pulled it down to his stomach and placed his over mine. Fox didn't do anything. Apparently if James puts your hand on him it's okay but with out permission it's not okay.

* * *

 **James POV**

I am so done with today. I am tired and it's only lunch. We are having BBQ chicken so, its going to be interesting. I talked to Kendall about the other night asking if we should tell people. We decided to do it and also decided to tell Kelly. As of right now Kendall and I are holding hands walking to lunch.

"Jamie baby, are you okay?" I turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I am just kind of tired." He nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. He has been doing that a lot more. Carlos has been really protective too, like first period he sat right beside me and made sure no one knocked into me. Gym class was hell with them. We had to run today and both of them stood on either side of me the whole time. I am not even that far along I wonder what gonna happen when I start showing. We walk to our table Kendall goes and gets his food. Mama Knight packed mine for me.

"James did they find out what was wrong?" Camille asked. I smiled.

"Yeah and when Kendall gets back we will tell you." She seemed to agree with that. All of a sudden someone is standing over me. Everyone on the other side, Carlos, Stephanie, Dak and Logan all looked pissed. I turned my body and I see Jett. I groaned.

"What do you want Jett?" He stared at me.

"I don't know. Maybe I want to talk to you." I laughed.

"Oh of course you want to talk. Talk about what?" He smirked.

"Talk about your punishment for getting me in trouble." I rolled my eyes. He has had like two months to do something and he hasn't.

"Jett get a life. It was two months ago. Go pick on someone else." He growled and grabbed my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I see both Logan and Carlos jump up.

"Listen here. You don't run this school I do. If I ever hear you talk back to me you will be in a ruder awakening than normal. Do you understand?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think you are? YOU don't tell me what to do. I haven't said anything to you so just leave me alone!" This is a bad time for my emotions to get out of wack. I noticed he was getting angrier and he was starting to pull his fist back. Before he could get closer Kendall was there holding his arm behind his back with Carlos next to him.

"Next time you threaten my boyfriend will be the last time you see your pretty face. I suggest you leave now while you have a chance." Jett glared at me and started walking away. Before he left though he said something that had me scared a bit.

"NEXT TIME KNIGHT WON'T BE THERE! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" I shuddered and turned towards my food. Now everything looked disgusting. I put it all in the bag and pushed it away. Kendall and the guys saw this and sighed.

"James, at least eat this. You can't starve yourself." He placed a Granny Smith apple in front of me. He noticed I was rubbing my arm. He grabbed it and pulled the sleeve up. He started to rub the bruise that was forming on my arm from Jett. Both girls awed. I started to eat the apple and moaned into it.

"I take it both of you like apples." Kendall chuckled and I nodded. Dak, Camille and Stephanie were staring at us weirdly.

"What?"

"Did Kendall say the both of you?" Dak asked. I looked at Kendall and motioned to tell them.

"Yeah why?"

"Why did you say it like that? Obviously there is one of him." I laughed at the face they were making.

"What about if there were two?" They still looked dazed.

"Not possible unless James is pregnant. In which case he is not." Stephanie said. I smiled at Carlos.

"Would you guys liked to be called Auntie Cami , Auntie Steph, and Uncle Dak?" Kendall asked. Their eyes go wide.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked. I looked toward Logan and he took over.

"Guys, he is pregnant and is having a baby." Camille squealed.

"Wait how is this possible?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, I am what you call an active Hermaphrodite. Which means I can produce kids like a women can." They both smiled.

"Could we be called Auntie Steph and Uncle Dak?" I nodded and they started clapping. We sat and talked about the baby. Until it was time to go to Kelly's class. Once I walked in and Kelly came running to give me a hug. When she pulled away she slapped my arm. Carlos and Kendall tensed up.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you understand." I nodded.

"Can Kendall and I talk to you for a minute alone?" She nodded and we walked to the copy room. She sits in the chair that was there.

"What did they find out that caused you to pass out like that?" Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Umm... the little Knight didn't agree with the jumping or the lack of food." Her eyes go wide.

"The little Knight?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I need to let you know so you can help with things. I am having a little Knight." She jumped up and put her hands on my face. She smiled brightly.

"I see the glow! So you are an active Hp right?" I stand there shocked.

"Yeah-h how do you know?" She dropped her hands and Kendall relaxed.

"I have a couple family members that are non-active Hp. I can tell that you were on from the start. Its the soft features of your face. You see how Kendall's face has harder lines and yours is more rounded." We nodded.

"Well, that's good you already know. If I need help would you be willing to help?" She smiled and patted our shoulders.

"Of course I will. You already have an army protect both of you." I felt Kendall puff his chest out and I laughed.

"Yeah I know. This baby is the size of like a peanut and the army is still growing." She laughed and put her hand on the door.

"Just letting you know you are my favorite student James. I want to see updates on that little one got it." I raised my hands in surrender.

"Yes ma'am." We walked back into class. I am happy everyone took the news fine. I know have to keep my eye out for Jett though. I have no idea what he has planned.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Once we got home James instantly took the couch and fell asleep. Fox jump right up there with him in the exact same spot as last time. That dog loves James. I walked into the kitchen and sitting there is Katie. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey big brother. James sleeping?" I nodded and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. We sat there for a long time.

"I have a question." I looked towards her.

"Shoot baby sister." She sighed and pushed her notebook aside.

"Are you going to tell Ms. Diamond or Mr. Diamond about James?" I shrugged.

"I am not sure. Ms. Diamond said she doesn't want to hear from him ever again. Mr. Diamond I am not really sure. Him and James don't really get along." She looked down.

"Shouldn't they know though. I know that stuff happened but I would want to know my grandparents." I heard the floor squeak. I turn to see James with bed head and Fox in his arms.

"Hey baby! Did you have a good nap?" He blinked his eyes and walked over to me. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"Why were you talking about my parents?" I sighed and looked at Katie. Who in response shrugged. I started to play with his hair.

"Katie was wondering if we were going to tell your parents about the baby." His head shot up.

"This would give me more of a reason for my mother to hate me. I won't be telling her she is a grandmother." I rubbed his back. I can tell this subject he doesn't like very much.

"My dad I haven't talked to him since we left. I don't know if we should tell him." I nodded and just continue to rub his back.

"Hey baby. You want to go on a walk we can take Fox with us." James jumped up and ran into the living room. Katie sat there staring at the stop that once occupied my boyfriend. I walk into the living room he has my hoodie on and his tennis shoes. I chuckle and grabbed Fox's leash.

We started to walk down the street. We were bumping arms and laughing at Fox's hyperness. James suddenly stopped and looked towards a truck.

"James? What are you looking at?" He held his finger to his mouth. He gave me Fox's leash and inch closer to the truck. I finally heard what he was hearing.

 _Meow_

My eyes go wide and watch as James gets on the ground. He groans and lays on his stomach.

"James, don't lay on your stomach." He flips me off and sticks his hand under the truck.

"Kitty, kitty." He smiles and starts to crawl backwards. The meowing got stronger and louder. He removed his left hand to show a little dirty kitten. I gave him the leash and took the kitten out of his hand.

"Can we keep it please!" I looked down at the kitten and then back up at James. I sighed.

"Fine let's get home and wash it." He jumped up and down. He and Fox darted down the street. I laughed and looked down at the kitten.

"I guess it's you and me." Once I got home I found James waiting on the couch. When he heard the door he jumped up and grabbed the kitten. We went into the kitchen and washed the kitten. Mom came home during the bath and James practically begged her to keep it. Turns out it was a girl and calico. We sat on the couch with Fox and the kitten. They both laid on or around James' stomach.

"Okay. She is washed and fed. What's her name?" James shrugged.

"You name her." I sighed and looked at her. We found her under a truck.

"What about Sierra?" James smiled.

"I like it."

"Oh, next time don't lay on your stomach." He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"It was like for a second. Plus I think it's fine right now."

"Fine, just be careful."

As the day ended James, Fox and Sierra were sound asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

 **So, end of this Chapter. I hoped you liked it. I apologize for the randomness at the end of this but oh well. Everyone took the news well. What is Jett planning? Will James be safe? Will the little Knight be out of harms way?**

 **You'll find out in the next chapter. Review your answers. If I get three reviews I'll posted Chapter 7 on Thursday!**

 **Gender and baby names.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I am back by popular demand. I got my review number.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Seven of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James is about six weeks along. I have noticed he's got a tiny bit of a bump. He hates it already. Most of these past two weeks he has eaten apples and bread because that's all that he can seem to handle. He hasn't let Sierra out of his sight seen he got her. The bad thing mom said he can't clean her litter box because he is pregnant.

"James! Do you want a snack?" I hear feet pounding on the stairs. I turned to see James panting trying to flatten his bed head.

"Yes I want a snack." I pull out an apple and I heard him gasp. I whirled around to see a big smile on his face.

"Kendall do we have caramel and chocolate chips too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...Why?" I have learned in the past two weeks to not question him offend. With only being six weeks he is more moody than most but mom said it's different with everyone. He jumped up and down and ran to the pantry.

"Because it sounds really good." He threw a bag of chocolate chips at me and then a Reese. He found the caramel and took a seat. I finished cutting his apple and sat it in front of him. I gave him a spoon for the caramel. He poured the caramel in a bowl then broke the Reese in it and poured to chocolate chips in. He mixed it up and stuck a slice of apple in it. Once finished with that slice he looked sad.

"Jamie-Boo, what's the matter?" His head turned to me with his lip jutting out and his eyes started watering. I walked towards him and hugged him.

"James you need to tell me what's wrong so I can try to fix it." He looked up at me with a broken expression.

"You'll think its stupid." I shook my head.

"Anything you say couldn't be stupid. Even if you said that there was flying turds I wouldn't think you were stupid." He giggled at the saying.

"Fine but it's stupid now that I think of it. I was sad because my snack didn't taste right like something was missing." I held his face in my hands and shook my head.

"See wasn't stupid. What do you think it needs? I bet it's too sweet. Why don't I look for pretzels or pickles or peanuts?" His face brightened up and then went sheepish.

"Maybe try all three?" I laughed and found all the things need. I laid them out and he tried it one by one with his apples. That is what Carlos and Logan walked in on. Their eyes widened.

"Woah looks like your pantry and refrigerator threw up." James snapped his head towards the door with an apple in his mouth and caramel running down his lip. He quickly threw the apple down and turned towards me. I smiled and brought him close. He was expecting a kiss but I licked off the caramel.

"Kendall! That was gross. Do you realize how many different nasty foods was with that? I wouldn't be eating any of this if I wasn't a craving it." James whined. I sighed.

"James you didn't try the pickle one so it wasn't nasty it was like a caramel apple with toppings." He rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek. He went back to his snack. I turned my attention to the grinning idiots beside me.

"What are you guys doing over here? I thought it was a special night tonight?" Logan shook his head and pointed at Carlos who was over talking lively to James. Ever since he found out about James he doesn't like to go a whole day without checking on James.

"He said he wanted to check on him." I laughed.

"Dude be cool okay? He is excited that he's becoming an uncle and he has and I think always will be protective over him. Even more now since there is a little person inside him." He sighed and his face brightened.

"Oh yeah. I have something that James would like to hear. Just watch what happens." I leaned against the fridge as Logan walked up towards James.

"James I have some news to tell you." James looks over at Logan.

"So guess who is coming back this weekend for a week." I noticed James eyes go wide. A huge smile crosses his face.

"PRESLEY IS COMING TO TOWN!" Logan nodded and James ran up to him. He started to hug Logan til he was about to pass out. I walk over to relive Logan.

"James I think it's time to let Logan go before he passes out." James grinned sheepishly and let him go. Logan caught his breath.

"Is this pregnancy making you stronger or am I getting weaker?" Carlos and I laughed.

"It's you Logie. Always you" James replied. I noticed James was out of his apple slices.

"James you want more apple slices?" He shook his head and brought out a pickle spear. He took a bite and then spooned some of that caramel mix into his mouth. Carlos looked in awe while Logan looked a little sick.

"James can I try?" James shrugged and handed him a pickle. Carlos took it in honor and actually tried it. His eyes light up.

"I know now why you want this so bad." Logan looked appalled. I sat back to watch everything unfold.

"Logan you know. You should get these items and keep them at your place." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hell no Carlos. This is disgusting and since your not pregnant you won't be getting any of that stuff." I wince knowing James temper at the moment.

"Woah hold up Logan. You think I am disgusting?" Logan realized what he said.

"Wait no James you aren't disgusting. It's the food combination." James looked mad still.

"Well I am sorry my food disgusts you. But it's what the little Knight wants and by god I know what happens when it doesn't get it." Logan looked over at me.

"Kendall come on don't you think it's disgusting?" I raised my hands in surrender.

"He's my boyfriend and having my child. What ever the child wants it will get." Logan groaned and Carlos looked like he was about to pounce on him because he was causing James trouble.

"See Logan. You should just keep your mouth sh-hut and get C-carlos-s his god d-damn sna-acks like-e min-ne." James hiccuped trying to keep his emotion at bay and ran upstairs. I heard Fox bark and follow. I shot Logan a glare along with Carlos.

"Logan what the fuck you know this isn't easy on his emotions." He looked at the ground.

"Logan Phillip Mitchell! You get your ass upstairs and apologize to him. If you ever make him upset again I will personally CASTRATE YOU!" Logan squeaked and ran upstairs. I turned towards Carlos.

"He's so whipped." He looked towards me with fire in his eyes.

"And you're not TOP!" I glared at him then shrugged.

"Oh well, I am glad I am whipped by James. He's all I need." He smiled.

"Just wait buddy. You're going to be adding some else to that need in 8 months." I smirked.

"Are you really sure you're ready for a kid that is me and James combined?" His mouth drops.

"Holy Fuck! We need to prepare the bomb shelter!" He goes running into the basement. I then heard laughing coming down the stairs.

"Kendy what did you say to Carlos? To make him scream." I shrugged and put my arms around his waist. Place my hands on his stomach and he followed. I snuggled into his neck.

"I asked Carlos if he was ready for a kid that's both of us combined. He freaked saying he had to prepare the bomb shelter." He laughed. Then he turned his neck to be face to face.

"You don't think our child with be that bad. Do you?" I shrugged.

"Maybe I mean our stubbornness pull together and then you add our combined drive and determination. We may have one kick ass kid." He shook his head and laid back on me. I noticed Logan when to get Carlos from the basement.

"Did you realize Fox followed you up the stairs?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I bet he thought Logan was going to hurt me." I nodded and heard running up the basement stairs. Logan was pulling a frantic Carlos from behind him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"He was downstairs hiding under the couch cushions. Repeating baby Knight." James burst out laughing. Everyone soon following that contagious sound.

* * *

 **James POV**

School this week went without a hitch. I was actually a bit more energized than normal. That might have to do with seeing Presley again. I mean she is like a big sister and I get to tell her. I can't wait. I was currently resting on the couch with my animals because of Kendall. He had to clean Sierra's box and didn't want me near it. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I really didn't want to get up from this comfy couch.

"It's Presley." I moved the animals off of me and ran to the door. I threw it open and hugged Presley. I started to swing her around in circles until a throat clearing caught my ears. I sighed and put her down. She looked a bit down but smiled anyways.

"Hey Presley long time no see." She rolled her eyes and batted my arm.

"I am glad for it. I didn't want to make another trip to the hospital because of some stupid hot head." She glances back at Kendall. I turn to see him walk away with his tail between his legs. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, his temper has reduced a little since I have been living here." I walked into the living room and laid down the way I always do. Fox does the same. Presley lift my feet and sits them on her lap.

"Why is it that you're living here and not at home?" I groaned.

"Logan hasn't told you has he?" She looked confused.

"No, should he of told me?" I shook my head.

"Basically this is home now. I told my mom I was with Kendall. She made me choose between him and her and I chose him and she kicked me out." She looked stunned.

"My parents know?" I nodded.

"Yep they no longer socialize with her because of it." She shook her head and started to rub my feet.

"So how have you been? Last time I seen you, you were hooked up to an IV." I smiled.

"Hold on. KENDALL!" He came walking in. I sit up and he slides behind me.

"Well we have something to tell you." She looked at both of us patiently. I took Kendall's hand.

"We... um..." I stuttered. Kendall squeezed my hand.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning. James found out that he was pregnant when he fainted after a show. We found out he was an active Hermaphrodite. Which means he can produce children." I looked at her face. It was void of all emotion. It honestly scared me to the point I started to cry.

"Presley, pl-ease don-'t ha-te m-e. I don-n't th-ink I coul-d stand i-f you ha-ted me." She noticed she wasn't making things better and brought me into a hug. Kissing my temple and rubbing my back.

"Oh Jamie. I don't hate you. It's a lot to take in but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. How far are you?" She asked cupping my face. I smiled a little.

"Like seven weeks now. Right Kendy?" He nodded. She smiled.

"Wait is that why Kendall like gave you the worry eye when you spun me?" I nodded.

"Yeah he's worried something his going to happen. He yelled at me the other day because I was lying on my stomach for a couple of seconds."

"Why were you?" I smiled.

"Sierra! Come here baby girl." I heard a small thud and then a small furball was in my lap.

"I was getting her out from under a truck." Presley squealed. She took Sierra off of my lap and start to cuddle her. She looked up.

"So is mister hot-head over protective yet?" I heard Kendall grunt. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes he is. Everyone is actually. I can't do anything without one of them around me to make sure nothing happens." She smiled.

"Well isn't that good though? I mean protection is okay." I sighed and leaned back on Kendall. He smirked.

"Yes okay it's good but, I would like to do things before I get to big to do them." She nodded.

"Totally understandable. Kendall maybe give him a little bit of space every so often. Just until he ask for help." I felt Kendall cross his arms and grumble.

"Kendall, listen to me. Would you want someone hovering over you all the time." He shook his head.

"Well, then just step back sometimes." He sighed and gave me a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek.

"Baby, do you want me to back off?" I looked up to see hurt in his eyes. I hate that I caused that. I feel horrible. I couldn't take looking in his eyes any longer.

I jumped up and ran to the backyard. I found a spot to lay down and looked up to the beautiful sky. The sun was setting and so it looked like a rainbow in the sky. I hate seeing hurt on anyone's faces and knowing I did it doesn't make it any better. I heard the door open and feet crunching the grass. I turn to see Kendall plop down beside me.

"James what was that back there?" I shook my head and looked back to the sky. He sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Baby, please tell me." I rolled my head over to look at him.

"Right now I think it's best we don't talk." I stood up and ran to the guest bed room. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's been two days since James ran off from me. Presley apologized over and over again. He's been held up in that guest bedroom since it happened. He only let's Carlos,Katie and Presley in the room. He eats so much now and after he eats he throws up. I hate it everyone in the house can hear it. In the past two days no one has left the house just in case.

"Big brother what happened?" I shrugged and turned to see a big brown eyes staring at me.

"I am not sure. Presley was chewing me out about backing off on James until he asks for help. I asked him if he wanted me to and then he ran off." She sighed. I heard a series of gags. I shook my head.

"This shouldn't be happening. I should be in there helping him." Katie started to rub my back. I heard a door shut.

"Kendall. He is asking for you." I shot up and Carlos smiled.

"Be careful, he is so bad right now. All he did was cry that he was hurting you. I told him he is hurting you more by not talking to you. I think he is ready to explain." I ran to the room. My baby looked so sick. He was sweaty and his eyes were red and puffy. I sat down on the bed and he pulled me close.

"Kendy, I love you so much. I missed you. I am sorry, that I didn't explain why I was so sad." I shushed him and kissed his temple.

"Right now let's just cuddle okay?" He shook his head.

"No I need to tell you why. I saw the hurt in your eyes. I couldn't stand it, Jackie had the same look the night she died. I don't like it and I was the cause of it." I rubbed his back. He started to bawl into my chest.

"Baby you didn't hurt me that day. I was just worried that if I did back off something would happen to you or the baby. I was worried not hurt. You couldn't do anything to hurt me." He looked up and I wiped his face.

"You promise?" I lifted his hand with the promise ring on it and then I pulled out the necklace I gave him.

"See these things. These prove I love you and I promise. So if you ever feel that you hurt me or something remember that these prove I will love you no matter what you did." He smiled and kissed me. This kiss was better than one we have shared in a while.

"Jamie, mom told me we have an appointment for the baby this Friday. It's at two o'clock." He smiled brightly.

"We get to see how the baby is doing don't we?" I nodded and he cuddled into my side.

"I didn't sleep very well without you beside me Kendy." I smiled and kissed his head.

"I didn't either. Why don't we-" I was cut off by little baby snores. I look down and he was out. I guess this got to him a whole lot more than I thought. My poor baby is exhausted. I closed my eyes and held him close. I never want to give this up again.

* * *

 **Well, chapter completed. A little bit of drama and fluff. I hoped you liked it. Will everything be fine at the doctors appointment? Who is going to it?**

 **Genders and names.**

 **I need three or four reviews for my next chapter.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, back for like the third time in a little over a week. I want to say... I am trying to to update as fast as I can. Sometimes my brain goes or shut down with writing. I'll try my best to update when I get my reviews. Please have patience with me. On to something better Carlos is in the Finals with a great performance under his belt from Monday the 16 all for Alexa. I am so exited. I hope he wins the mirrorball for Alexa and all of BTR fans and the boys themselves. Please vote this Monday night, we find out Tuesday night who wins.**

 **Without further ado Chapter eight of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Kendalllllllll! Come on we are going to be late." James whined as he pulled on my shirt. I rolled my eyes.

"James we have like... twenty minutes for a five minute drive." He stuck his lip out as I put my books into my locker. I locked it back up and turned towards James.

"Okay! Ready!" He smiled and pulled me out the school doors. Today is our first official baby appointment and James was beyond excited. I was too. I get to see my baby. I have noticed that this past week he got his tiny little baby bump now. I find it so cute, no one else has seen it yet though. We arrived at the office and mom was there waiting there.

"Hi boys." We walked inside and filled out paperwork. We were called back and mom came with us just for this once.

"Hello boys, I am Doctor Miller. I see here we have an active Hermaphrodite." We both nodded.

"Let me guess..." She looked between the both of us and pointed to James.

"You must be the carrier right?" He looked shocked.

"Y-es." She smiled.

"I am one of few doctors that has actually studied these types of pregnancies. So you boys are in good hands." She led us into a room.

"James can you stand on the scale for me." James eyes went wide. I rubbed his back. He stepped on it.

"195 lbs good weight." James looked down.

"Okay James just go get on that bed and I'll be right back." He does what he is told. Mom nudges my arm to sit beside him. I take his hand.

"Kendall? Do you think I am fat?"

"What!? No why do you think that?" He shrugged and looked down. I grabbed his face.

"James, one you're not fat and two the weight is from the pregnancy. Do you understand?" He nodded and I kissed his hand. The doctor came back in.

"Okay. I need to ask you some questions and then see how the baby is growing alright?" We nodded.

"So James you been doing good?" He shrugged.

"As good as morning sickness and tiredness gets." She laughed.

"Well, morning sickness should be going away on your second trimester, unfortunately the tiredness will last threw out the pregnancy." He groaned. She smiled.

"Having mood swings yet or weird cravings?" He nodded.

"Yeah mood swings really bad and cravings are not to gross yet." She nodded and wrote things down.

"Could I measure your stomach?" He looked around.

"Sure?" She clapped and searched threw one of the drawers.

"The reason is I want to document this. We have some of these cases but it's rare for them to be active and pregnant. I want to see if it's different from others. James can you lift your shirt?" He does what he is told. Mom gasped and I turn towards her.

"Sorry it's just so tiny and cute." James blushed. Dr. Miller measured him.

"Okay here is the fun part we get to hear the baby and see it." He finally smiled for the first time entering the office. She asked to hold his shirt and lay down. He flinched when the jelly hit his skin. For the second time we heard.

 _Thumpthump! Thumpthump! Thumpthump!_

"Sounds good. Moving on!" She turned on the machine and pressed the transluar to his stomach. The screen finally lights up and there right in the middle is our baby. I see James' face start to brighten up with a large smile. She presses some buttons. The screen goes black and she turns to us handing James a tissue.

"So, looking at that I'd say you are about 8 weeks, or 2 months. The thing is,I am going to do this seen this is rare case I am going to make you come visit me every three weeks. Until about 28 weeks then it will turn to every week and half. Got it?" We nodded.

"Kendall, I want you to keep James stress free from now on. Everything is health and I want to keep it that way. James starting around three months no more gym. I'll remind you in three weeks. Do you want the sonogram picture?" James nodded eagerly. She laughed and printed one out.

"Now my receptionist will make another appointment. See you both in three weeks." We shook her hand and went to make the appointment.

* * *

 **James POV**

Woo! We just got home and all the way home I didn't take my eyes off of the picture. It was amazing I have a little person growing inside me. I love it.

"James sweetie, do you want a snack before dinner tonight?" Mama Knight asked.

"Umm, yeah I would like that." She smiled.

"What do you want?" I grinned shyly.

"Celery and nutella?" She laughed and start to make it. I heard Kendall humming from behind me. I turn to see a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" He shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my snack. Oh god why haven't I thought of this combinations before. I heard snickering from behind me. I turned to see Katie.

"What are you laughing at?" She smiled.

"Sounds like you like your snack. You were moaning like it was." I blushed and adverted my eyes. Katie rubbed my shoulders.

"It's fine James my niece or nephew deserves food it likes." She leaves the room. I turned back to my food to see a piece missing.

"KENDALL!" He pops out from behind the counter. He has nutella on the corner of his mouth.

"Who took my celery?" He shrugged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really you don't." He shook his head. I motioned to come closer. I pulled him closer and licked the corners of his mouth.

"Next time find a better hiding spot and make sure the evidence is off your face. I didn't realize my snacks were that delicious." He laughed.

"This one is very delicious." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

The weekend came and went. It was just the Knight's and me. Everyone decided to have family time. Which I was so happy with. I just wanted a quiet weekend with Kendall.

"Do we get to see?" Camille asked in art class. I turned to her confused.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled.

"Picture of the baby." My face lights up.

"Oh that... Hold on." I tapped Kendall. He turns towards me.

"Do you have the picture? They want to see it?" He nodded and brought his wallet out. Funny thing his wallet is big enough to fit it in. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I kissed his cheek and sat it in front of the girls.

"Oh my God. It's so small." Stephanie squealed. That got the attention of Kelly. She walked over and sees the picture.

"Is this the recent one?" I nodded. She looked at it.

"Everything good?" I nodded and she patted my back. The boys finally turn around.

"What's with all the noise?" Logan asked. I grabbed the picture and shove it towards them. Carlos squealed just like Stephanie. He must be a freaking monster in bed if he can over power Logan. Because what top would squeal because of a baby? Wow random thought.

"Hi peanut." I rolled my eyes.

"It's little Knight not peanut Carlos." Kendall said. He hates all other nicknames than little Knight. It's weird but he's my boyfriend what am I gonna do.

"Fine hi little Knight." Kendall smiled. The class bell rang. We started to pack up but Kelly asked me to stay after class for a second.

"Kendall go to music. It's down the hall nothing will happen." He started to protest.

"Baby, I am okay. Nothing will happen." He grumbled and walked out the door.

I walked over to the desk. We talked about an art show and how she wanted me to paint something for it. I agreed and she asked about my appointment. About ten minutes later I got out. As I was walking I heard someone behind me. I turned and Jett was standing there.

"Jett what do you want? I am tired and I am late." He smiled and shrugged.

"Just want to talk for a minute." I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"I'd listen if I were you. Wouldn't want to hurt you family now would we?" I stopped and turned towards him.

"What do you mean?" He smirked.

"I know about the girl one of you knocked up. My crew seen you guys walk into a ob/gyn office. I could find the girl and let Jo you know take care of her." I rolled my eyes.

"I like to see you try. You couldn't find her if you tried." He smiled.

"Challenge excepted. Be warned you don't know who you are messing with." He then slapped me across the face and left. I held my face. Logan came out of the restroom at that time. He runs to my side.

"James why did Jett slap you?" I slapped his hand away.

"I said something to piss him off. Don't tell Kendall or Carlos you got that." He nodded. I must be a very scary pregnant person.

"At least come to the bathroom to make that mark go away so Kendall doesn't find it." I nodded and walked to the bathroom with him. I should of let Kendall stay with me. He will not find out about this. Jett thinks it's a girl that's pregnant so, I am safe as of now.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James has been acting weird since Monday after his talk with Kelly. Logan has been acting skiddish and Carlos has noticed too. It's worrying both of us. It's Saturday and neither of them have spoke a lot.

"James? Are you gonna get out of bed?" He shook his head. I sighed and laid down with him.

"Baby something is bothering you. Please tell me." He sighed and looked at me.

"I feel weird." I was confused.

"What do you mean baby?" He sat up.

"I mean am I a boy or a girl?" I got on top of his legs.

"You are all man baby. Trust me. You are just... gifted." He tilted his head at me.

"Gifted? Gifted. I like that... I am gifted." He said flipping us over. He started to kiss my neck.

"Oh... James?" He looked up with this innocent smile.

"What?" I smiled and pull him into a kiss.

"Eww guys!" I groaned and turned to see Katie standing there with her arms crossed.

"What!?"

"Mom said breakfast was done. There's chocolate chip waffles." James jumped up and ran downstairs.

"What...was...that?" I sighed and got up throwing my arm around her.

"Baby sister that was a very hungry, pregnant James." We laughed. When we got down their James already had a stack of waffles with caramel sauce over it.

"Is it good James?" He smiled with a mouthful of food.

"James, I don't care if you are pregnant. Use table manners." He looked down.

"Botty." He said with a mouthful. Once finished with breakfast we went to the living room to watch a few movies. Around lunch the guys came over. James was sleeping til lunch was ready.

"So what are we having for lunch?" I smiled at Carlos and shrugged.

"What's your favorite food?" His eyes lit up and started to jump up and down.

"CORNDOGS!" I nodded and Logan looked confused.

"I thought Carlos only ate corndogs? Why would we have them for lunch."

"James requested them." Logan nodded. We walked into the kitchen were mom was finishing the food.

"Oh Kendall honey. You can get James up now, the food is done." I pull Carlos out by the ear and into the living room. Carlos awed at the sight. James was spread eagle on the couch. Fox was right under his stomach while Sierra was at the top of it. In the past week it grew a bit more but still unnoticeable under his shirt.

"So he really does have a baby bump!" Carlos yelled whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"It just started to show. Don't mention it around him. He is very self conscious with it." He nodded and walked over to him. I was waiting for... there it is! Fox started growling at him. He turned to me with a very scared face. Fox can be very loving but if it comes to James and the baby he gets protective. So does Sierra.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"Did you forget that we had our own pint size baby protector?" He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I did." I patted his shoulder.

"Yeah that's why I don't wake him by touching him when Fox is around. Watch this." I sit on the coffee table.

"Fox get James up the food is done." Fox barked and walked on the couch. He started barking and licking his face. James groaned and swatted away Fox. He started to sit up.

"Kendall, why do you always get Fox to wake me up?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because the baby protecting pair ends up hurting anyone that touches you while you are asleep. I wasn't about to get attacked today." He sighed and got up off the couch. He tiredly stumbles into the kitchen that is when his face lit up.

"OH Yay! Corndogs!" I laughed and sat him in his chair.

"What do you want with it?" He shrugged.

"Like mayo and honey mustard." I shuddered at the weird combination. I sat the food in front of and he pulled me down to kiss my cheek.

"Thank you, Kendy." I smiled and sat down. We finished lunch James had about five corndogs compared to everyone's three or two. He looked satisfied though which I was totally fine. We were all talking on the couch.

"No I think if it ever came down to it James could told take Kendall in a fight." I rolled my eyes. I honestly don't know who or what started this conversation.

"Yeah but not pregnant he couldn't. It could hurt the baby." Logan stated. Carlos and Katie rolled their eyes.

"Yes but he could go all Mama Bear on Kendall. Plus, he's very scary when he is mad." Katie countered. James was just laughing his ass off just because this fight is so random.

"Adding to that Kendall wouldn't dare hurt James and neither would James." Mom always has to defuse things.

"Fine we agree neither would do anything. So who thinks the baby is a girl?" Katie asked. Carlos, Katie, Mom and myself all raised our hands. James eyes grew big.

"Kendall you don't want a boy?" I shrugged.

"Yeah but I'd like a little girl though. I want a daddy's girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want a boy James?" He smiled.

"Because I'd love to see you and him out on the ice teaching him how to play hockey. I think it would be cute." I sighed.

"But wouldn't you want a little girl to dress up and do her hair?" He groaned.

"Carlos why do you want a girl?" He asked totally avoiding the question. Carlos grinned.

"A mini little girl you would be so cool and cute!" He smiled a bit. I could tell it was a bit forced.

"Katie, Mama Knight you?" They smiled.

"We need more girls." They both said at the same time. He looked back and forth between Carlos and I.

"One question though." We both nodded.

"If it is a girl are you ready to fight off the boys?" I looked at Carlos. His eyes were wide just like mine. We both turned to a James that was nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. I coughed.

"We won't have to deal with that for 20 years." James scoffed and started to get off the couch.

"I am done with this conversation. I am going to bed." He walked off with the animals on his tail. I turn to see confused faces.

"What was that about?" Katie asked. I shrugged.

"I am going to leave him be for a while though." Carlos gave me an appalled look.

"Why!? Just go up there and talk to him." I groaned and looked at Carlos.

"I know James and right now since he doesn't want to talk about it. If I go up there it will only start a fight. I'll talk to him about it later." Carlos still looked pissed. Mom, Katie and Logan all nodded along with me like I was the smartest man in the world. I was worried though. Why did he avoid my question? There is something wrong.

* * *

 **Well here you have it. What is wrong with James now? Why doesn't he want a little girl? Will Kendall find out about Jett? Will Logan break and tell about Jett? Will Jett find out about James being the one pregnant? What will Jett do?**

 **I need gender and names! Review guys!**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Carlos got booted off dancing with the stars. He got fourth place but I am still just a bit pissed off. Oh well dancing with the stars is so rigged, and they play favorites. What really bothered me though was Carlos posted a joking tweet that says"Anyone for a recount." He got so much hate from that tweet saying how he is a sore loser, just bashing him for that. I think he deleted that tweet because there was over 200 people bashing and hating on him for it. I felt so bad it was just a joke. Anyways just need to vent. You guys wanted more Kames alone time. I am giving you that and raising you some Jatie alone time too.**

 **Without further ado Chapter Nine of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **James POV**

I couldn't take it the other night. I do want a little girl but I am scared and I am not even sure if it is a little girl. I am laying in our room looking at the ceiling that has paint splatters on it. I have found out in the past couple of days that when I start to stress out or panic or something I rub my growing stomach. It ends up calming me down. The door opens and shuts.

"James?" I turned my head and forced a smile at Katie.

"Hey Katie." She smiles and lays down beside me.

"Are you okay?" She sounded unsure which was weird for her. I nodded.

"Yeah, why didn't Kendall come to check on me?" She smirked.

"He's planning something because he thinks if he butters you up you'll spill the beans on what's upsetting you." I start laughing. My arms wrapped around my belly. She giggles.

"What is he planning?" She shrugged.

"I am not really sure. From all the cussing and slamming going on I have no idea." I shook my head.

"I don't know what goes on inside that boy's head." She laughed.

"I don't think I'd want to know to be purely honest." I laugh even harder. She joins with me until we can't breath. I pull her into a hug.

"You know I love you right Katie?" She nods and cuddles into my chest.

"I know that James. I love you too." We sit in silence until...

 _ **CRASH!**_

"Fucking Hell!" She rolls her eyes and we started laughing again. I get up and go downstairs. Everything is closed off which is so weird.

"Kendy!... Kendall!" He comes out of the doorway to the living room. He smiled.

"Hey baby what's up? I thought you were in our room?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was but then I heard a crash and decided to come check on you. Are you okay?" He smiles yet again.

"Everything is fine baby. Why don't you go back upstairs and I'll come and get you when I am done." I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. When I went back Katie was still laying in our bed.

"Did he tell you what he was planning?" I sighed and hopped back into bed.

"Nope just told me to come back up and he'd come and get me when he was done." She nodded and looked to the ceiling.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?" She twisted around to meet me.

"What was Jackie like?" I smiled and took her hand to play with.

"She was like a mix of all you guys." She smiled.

"Explain? Please." I sighed and sat up where my back touched the headboard. She followed my movements and sat cross legged in front of me.

"Okay so she was like Presley because of the gentleness. Like Carlos because she could be just as loud and hyper. Like Logan because she was smart and calculated. Like Kendall because of her protectiveness and stubbornness. And she was like you because you are clever and determined." She smiled.

"You know what I just figured out?" I tilted my head.

"What?" She had a small smile on her face.

"Why everyone gets along with you so well. It's because you know how to deal with us. It's all Jackie's doing. Let me guess the thing that came out of Jackie the most was the stubborn and protective streak." I nodded my head.

"That's how you and Kendall get along so well. He reminds you of Jackie. No wait... we all remind you of Jackie and all of us together makes you somehow feel she is here." I looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Is that bad Katie?" She shook her head. She grabbed my face to bring up to hers.

"No it's not bad at all. Now I know why we all get along so well. We were never this close when you weren't around. You're like the glue that holds us together. You know how to defuse every fight or disagreement just by being yourself. You're the person that everyone needs even if they don't know it." I didn't know I was crying til Katie started to wipe my face. I pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey... _guys?_ " I laughed and pulled away to see a very confused Kendall.

"What's going on in here?" We shrugged.

"Nothing much." He seemed to drop it.

"So I just remembered we all have the letters from dad that we forgot to open a few weeks ago. Should we open them now?" Katie jumps up and snatches the letter from Kendall. He looked towards me.

"I guess. I can't believe you forgot all about your dad's letters." He playfully glared at me and handed the letter to me.

"After we read them we will go downstairs to your surprise." I nodded and opened the letter.

 _Dear James,_

 _This letter will be short but I hope you don't mind. Kendall has told me a lot about you through letters. It's like I know you a little. Kendall seems quite taken with you. Katie, Jenn, Logan and Carlos do too._

 _Kendall has told me about your past and your family troubles. I was happy to hear that we have taken you in. I know that your a good boy and probably really good for my son. Carlos has told me that before you came he was this grumpy and irritated guy. But now he says that you are like his sun. I really hope that is true._

 _Ever since I was shipped off six years ago I was never around for more than a month. I noticed it was effecting my family just by the way they messaged me. Then you came along last year and you seem to brighten their spirits. I'd like to thank you for that James. I would like to welcome you to the family boy._

 _I hope to see and meet you in person some time in May._

 _Always,_

 _Kent_

I looked over at Kendall he was already finished. My sight started to get a little blurry. He took notice and pulled me into a hug.

"Baby what's wrong?" I shake my head.

"Nothing, these are happy tears." He nods.

"My dad's letter is good then?" I nodded.

"Yeah, so what's my surprise?" He laughed and pulled me downstairs. He whips the curtain away and smiles. In the middle of the living room was a small fort.

"Kendall what is this?" He shrugged.

"I was thinking we should have a little movie night. A fort just seemed a little more fun to do it in." I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Thank you." He smiled and steered me into the mouth of the fort. Inside was snacks galore. Everything from candy to apples to chocolate covered strawberries. I waited til he sat down and sat between his legs snuggling into his chest.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

I was happy James was happy about the little movie night. We watched two movies and ate half the snacks. I thought it would be a good time to ask.

"James?" He hummed.

"Can I talk to you?" He turns his head and nodded.

"Yeah. What about?" I sighed and started to run my fingers threw his hair.

"Why was it that you got all panicked when we talked about the baby being a girl?" He shook his head. I stopped the movements and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"It's complicated Kendy." I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Then tell me and I'll try to un-complicate things." He laid his head on top of mine.

"It's because of Jackie. I am scared that she would either end up looking like her or her being like her." I was very confused. I mean Jackie was a good girl.

"Baby I don't understand? Wasn't Jackie great." He chuckled softly.

"It's just I am scared. I just feel like my life will repeat itself or something." I nodded. I get it not quite but a little bit.

"Baby, I'll make sure it doesn't repeat itself. So, are you still wanting a boy?" He nodded.

"Oh yeah think it about be so much easier to raise a boy."

"Yeah but I'd like a daddy's girl." He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me are you going to be dada or papa?" I chuckled.

"I am daddy baby. You can be papa." He laughed and grabbed my hands. He place them on his little bump.

"You know this bump is adorable." He blushed and keep moving it around on his bump.

"Yeah but it's gonna get bigger and I am going to be huge." I rolled my eyes and kissed his temple.

"So, your carrying life inside you. Your allowed to be a little bigger." He sighed and inch down until he was laying down.

"I know that. Do you remember that picture of me and Jackie? I was like around eight probably." I shrugged.

"There were a lot of pictures of you guys. I remember all of them. Why?" He sighed and rolled his head to look up at me.

"Those pictures hold good and bad memories for me." I was confused. I placed a hand on his arm and started rubbing circles.

"What do you mean Jamie-Boo?" He looked close to tears.

"In over half those pictures I was so heavy. Every time I was bullied in elementary and middle school our parents would take us somewhere fun so I'd forget about the bullies. They would always take pictures on the trips too. It worked until I went back to school and was picked on again." I sighed and pulled him closer.

"Baby what changed?" He laughed with no emotion.

"Mom thought it was a good idea to get gym memberships. It was in between eighth grade and freshman year. I suddenly grew and with working out I became a SEX on legs! I just don't want to go back to those horrible years Kendall. They were hard." I bent down and rested my cheek on his head.

"Baby, you have everyone here for you. You know if anyone tries to do anything Carlos will attack them. He almost killed me to other two times you stormed away from me. I will always protect you so will everyone else. In different ways maybe but protect you no matter what." He sniffled and smiled at me.

"Why are you so perfect?" I laughed.

"Me? Perfect. Hell no baby that's you. I have a horrible temper. I am no where near as perfect as you." He rolled his eyes.

"See that's the perfect response. Hell, when you have or think you screwed up you try and fix it. Like now you did nothing wrong but you built a fucking fort for me. Why did you build a fort anyways?" I rolled my eyes. He always loved switching topics.

"You do realize I live with two girls for six years. I know how to deal with emotions. Oh and the fort... I thought it would be fun. Knowing your mom you probably weren't allowed to make them because of the disaster once it fell down." He giggled and snuggled into my chest.

"You are right about my mom. She never let us. Even though me and Jackie did build an awesome hut out of legos. The only building materials we were aloud to have." I chuckled.

"Speaking of your mother you really don't want to tell her about the baby?" His eyes were comical. They bugged out at the thought of his mother knowing.

"Kendall Fucking Knight. You know how she was with Jackie and she knew the probability of her getting pregnant. Let alone her son!" I grinned at the comment.

"What about your dad?" His face took a turn for the worst.

"He left me in my time of need. That bastard or She-Beast will never lay eyes on their grandchild. It will have three sets of grandparents and a set of god-parents. It will have more love than they could ever give them." I rolled my eyes at his over dramatics. I am used to it now though.

"Who are the god-parents going to be anyways?" He groaned and rolled his eyes. He slapped me in the head.

"Logan and Carlos. Duh?" I groaned.

"Was the hit necessary? What about Stephanie or Camille or Dak?" He laughed.

"Yes it was mister blond. I wouldn't live it down from Carlos if I gave it to someone else. Plus all I have to do is give Camille puppy eyes and she will forgive me." I growled.

"Yeah, the puppy eyes are magic. Have you though of names yet?" He shrugged and rubbed his belly. I thought that was the cutest sight ever.

"I was more thinking of middle names." My ears perked up.

"Shouldn't we do first names first like normal people?" He sent a glare in my direction.

"Since when are we normal?" I shrugged. I had to give it to him. He was right about us not being normal.

"Well, what were you thinking?" He blushed a bit.

"What was Pops middle name?" My eyes widened. Did he seriously ask me that?

"Roy?" He smiled.

"If it's a boy the middle name will be Roy." He stated. I was shocked.

"Why?" He smiled.

"I see the way you talked about your Pops. He needs to be a part of something what's better than being his middle name. It's in honor of him." I smiled.

"What about if it's a girl?" He kind of shrunk back a little. I know he really doesn't want a little girl but we need to be prepare for anything.

"I wasn't really thinking about that. Why don't you figure the middle name out." I smirked. I saw his eyes darken at the smirk. He knows no good ever comes from the smirk.

"What was Jackie's middle name?" He gulped. It must have been bad since I could hear it.

"Mae." I smiled. It was pretty.

"Then if it's a girl her middle name will be Mae in honor of Jackie." I noticed his eyes getting misty. I pressed a small kiss to his temple.

"It's alright. You did nothing wrong. History will not repeat itself if we have anything to do with it. Calm down alright?" He nodded but then suddenly jumped up and ran. I knew where he was going. He hasn't been vomiting that much mostly in the mornings or when something doesn't agree with him. I followed and as I suspected he was face down in the toilet. I rubbed his back until he was finished.

"Too much stuff?" He nodded and then groaned.

"You know I should have known not to eat all that stuff. The baby had to ruin that sweet moment." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah blame the baby. I think in your mind wanted to eat all that stuff." He glared at me and pointed a finger.

"Hey your the one that laid it all out there. You could have had just a couple but you decided to be all perfect and have different types of snacks." I threw my hands in surrender. I walked over to help him up. We went back to the living room. I sat him in the fort and went to get him a drink.

"Kenny-Bear!" I walked back and smiled.

"What?" He blushed and looked down.

"Thank you." I tilted my head in confusion.

"For what?" He gestured around.

"For all this. You technically did nothing wrong. I was kind of saying thank you because you put up with my moods." I sat down and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"You know your moods weren't as bad as I thought." He laughed. Like evily laughed.

"Just wait baby. They will get worst. Don't you remember your mom with Katie." I shrugged.

"I really don't. I was like six all I remember was Carlos and Logan." He laughed.

"Oh well then be prepared. Mama Knight said they were a roller coaster. She also said how horn-" I threw my hands over his mouth. I felt a smirk underneath.

"I don't want to know." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you should because she said she was really horny around like 6,7,or 8 months." I grimace.

"One eww I don't want to know that about my mom. Two I may like the sound of that with us." I leaned into kiss him when he threw his hand up. My lips smashed into his hand.

"Not that I don't want to, it's just I am so tired and I have vomit breath." As I groaned his smirk grew big.

"You know I am going to get you." He smiled.

"So TRY!" He jumps up and starts to run. I follow but as he turns and runs up the stairs I lost sight of him. That's when I heard a yelp followed by a big thud. I grew worried fast and run as fast as I could upstairs to see a Katie on the ground. James was panting over by the wall on the ground. I picked Katie up as I ran over to James.

"Jamie? Baby are you okay?" He groaned. Katie suddenly took noticed and crawled into his lap.

"James, I am so sorry I ran into." He shook his head.

"Wasn't... your fault... Katie-did. I was running... up the stairs." Katie looked on the verge of tears.

"James are you okay?" He shook his head. Katie had actually started crying.

"What hurts baby?" He groaned as he moved his back.

"What happened Katie?" She looked up at me with tears spilling down her face.

"I am not quite sure. I heard a yell and then I decided to go see if either of you were hurt. Then James rammed me and we fell not sure how though." I nodded and kissed her forehand(1).

"Okay. It's going to be okay baby sister." She nodded and turned her attention to James.

"James what did you hurt?"

"My back. I hit the edge of the banister when I fell." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you didn't hit your stomach?" He smiled.

"No I didn't. Instead of falling I slid down the wall." I nodded and urged him to move forward. When he did I lifted his shirt. I heard Katie gasp. I looked down to see a big ugly bruised start forming. I seen James shoulders shaking.

"Jamie what's wrong?" He sniffled and looked at me.

"It hurts." I nodded and rubbed his head. I laid the shirt down and looked at Katie.

"Go get the ice pack and meet me in our room." She nodded and ran down the stairs. I would scold her to be careful but it was no use. I helped James up and into our room.

"I can't believe that I could take hits from those brutal bastards from that prep school, but a fucking banister took me out." I rolled my eyes.

"Thing is they didn't pushed you into something sticking out of the wall on you spine." He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"I think this baby has made me go soft." I couldn't contain the laughter that came out. The glare he sent me could have killed me.

"So how are we doing this. I really don't want to lay on my stomach." I sat him on the bed. Katie came running in and handed me the ice pack. I walked over to the bed and place the ice pack around were it would lay.

"James take the shirt off." He grumbled and slowly pulled it off. Katie squealed like I have never hear before.

"It's so cute." James rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. I place the shirt on top of the ice pack. I put a pillow above it.

"Okay James lay down easy." He lowered his body and groaned.

"Fuck that's cold and damn that hurts." Once he was down I lifted his head and put two pillows under it.

"All better Jamie?" He nodded but then pouted. Katie seemed to be worried again.

"Can... Can you guys stay? I really don't want to be alone in the room." Katie jumped into the bed. She pulled the covers over James and snuggled close to him. I grinned I have never see Katie so happy in her life. I got in on the other side and wrapped my arms gently around both of them.

"Kendall?" I looked up to see hazel eyes staring at me.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I could get use to this." I must have looked confused. He points down at Katie. I smiled.

"I know what you mean."

"Kendy?" I hummed.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you til the music dies out." He smiled.

"Til the music dies out." I could totally get used to this.

* * *

 **(1) I seen this video of Kendall doing this to a little blonde girl. She looked to be about fiveish. Anyways he was at this meet and greet somewhere in Italy and this little girl was hugging him and then he kisses the little girl on the forehead. I died of cuteness over load. It was on twitter.**

 **Okay so I realized after a while I make my characters sit threw a lot of movies. I feel like you can get how long it was in movie times. Anyways, I gave you Jatie and Kames moments. Pure filler kind of thing. I am sorry that I am making Kendall seem prefect in this story. I like it though. I don't know why I just do.**

 **How do you like the middle names? Like them- Hate them.**

 **Review! I'll update as soon as possible with Thanksgiving and black friday coming in like two days but I'll try to update.**

 **What gender should the baby be?**

 **How did you like the story? REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I am sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. I had trouble with it like a lot. So as of now I am gonna skip around a lot until I can get to the place it should be. I am sorry for the wait and it might be bad so, I am sorry. Sorry about the POV changes in this one.**

 **Without further Chapter 10 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Kendy hurry up! Our friends are going to leave us." James whined. He was speed walking threw the crowd. For a pregnant and hurt guy he walked fast. I was practically running to catch up to him.

"James slow down." He huffed but stopped.

"Thank you." I caught up with him. I took his hand and walked to the stairs our friends were at.

"James!" Carlos jumped up and hugged him. James squeaked and whimpered in pain. Carlos hears it and stepped back.

"What did I do?" I sighed and rubbed the spot on his back.

"Los you didn't do anything. The other night we were running and he and Katie ran into each other. He fell and hurt his back on the banister." Carlos looked sad. I turned him around and lifted the back of his shirt. It wasn't as bad but it was yellow on the outside. I heard everyone wince.

"I am so sorry James I didn't know." He smile and tapped his cheek.

"It's okay Carlos you didn't know." Logan looked pained.

"You didn't hit anything other than your back right?" James smile didn't disappear.

"Now Logie do you think I would let anything hurt my stomach." They all shrugged.

"If it was an accident. Maybe." James eyes turned murderous. Everyone saw that including Logan who stepped back.

"Want to rephrase that." I rubbed his arm.

"Jamie, calm down. You know what Dr. Miller said. Plus, Logan was just saying no need to go mama bear on him." He sighed and turned to hug me. Logan looked thankful.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around his hips. I look back up at are friends who smiled.

"You guys are wonderful together." Stephanie said. I smiled. Someone slapped my shoulder. I turned to see Johnny one of the Seniors on the hockey team. He has curly black hair and bright blue eyes. He is bigger than anyone I know and as tall as James.

"What's up Johnny?" He smiled.

"Just wanted to check on mama bear." James playfully glared at him. Johnny is the only one other than our friends that knows about James. I did that to protect James when I am not around.

"Well, mama bear is doing just fine Johnny." Johnny smiled and patted his arm.

"You know, when I go off to college I still want updates on you and the baby." I laughed.

"What you want to be uncle Johnny?" Johnny smiled.

"Yes I do. That is if you let me?" James laughed.

"Well, you are starting to grow on me..." I thought Johnny's smile couldn't get any bigger. I was afraid his lips would fall off.

"You mean it?" James nodded. Johnny was about to hug him but stepped back. James tilted his head at him. Johnny rubbed his head.

"I heard the conversation. I think I may break you if I hugged you." Johnny smiled sheepishly. James wigged out of my hold and hugged Johnny.

"I am not glass you know." James whispered in his ear. Johnny laughed gave him a gentle one arm hug.

"See you didn't hurt me." Johnny rolled his eyes.

"I have to go. Vice President needs to get to a meeting." He waved at all of us and walked away. James turned to everybody.

"Let me guess my new nickname is mama bear?" Everyone chuckled.

"Oh hell yeah." James rolled his eyes. I grabbed his belt loops and pulled him back. James looked surprised.

"What's your deal?" I shrugged and put my chin on his shoulder.

"That doesn't help me much Kendall. Feeling protective?" I laughed and put my hands around his stomach.

"Maybe a little." I kissed his neck. Everyone was listening to Carlos tell a very animated story. James tilted his head.

"What story do you think he's telling?" I rubbed his stomach.

"Not sure. Maybe about his dream about a crime fighting super corndog." James started laughing.

"I still don't see how he is the dominate one in his relationship with Logan. I was so thinking it was Logan." I laughed.

"Well, remember when Carlos tried one of your snacks and then your emotions got you. When you flipped out and ran upstairs Carlos yelled at him. He ran up the stairs so fast it wasn't even funny." James gasped and turned around to face me.

"YOU MEAN LOGAN'S WHIPPED!" He screamed. All our friends stopped talking and turn to us. Logan's face was so red. Everyone was trying to prevent themselves from laughing.

" _JAMES!_ " Logan hissed. James shrugged and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't Logie!" James yelled walking down the hallway. I turned to see everyone grabbing someone to hold on to. I gestured to Logan.

"You should know to watch yourself in front of James dude. Carlos why are you still standing there?" Carlos glanced up.

"Fuck! He walks to fast. Bye guys gotta go be a protector." He ran off in the direction that James went off to. Carlos always protects James in History. Even though Logan, James and I said he was fine in it. He just loves doing it.

"I should have learned my lesson a few weeks ago." Logan mused. Everyone nodded and walked in different directions.

* * *

 **James POV**

As I walked off from the group I was pushed up against a wall. I groaned as my back hit the wall. I turned to see Jett smiling at me.

"Hello. _Mama Bear."_ I gasped. Did he hear us when we were talking?

"Wh-hy are you calling me that?" He smirked and put a hand on my stomach. As on instinct I pushed his hand off and wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"I call you that because you are a freak. What man can get pregnant?" I sighed.

"Jett what do you want?" He opened his mouth but was cut off.

"JAMES! Come on we are going to be late." I breathed a sigh of relief. Jett looked murderous though.

"I'll talk to you later. Don't want anyone to know." He pushed me into the hallway. Carlos ran up to me.

"James? Are you alright?" I nodded. He grabbed my arm.

"Dude you look like you saw a ghost. Did something happen?" I shook my head.

"No Carlos. Just someone's perfume got to me. Let's go to class." I could tell he wasn't buying it but didn't say anything. Once in class I went on with my routine. I tried to stay as calm as possible. Through out the day though I made sure someone was with me. I am not telling anyone what happened.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Last week James was acting really weird. Like I would put my hands on his bump and he would flinch. Then wrap himself with his arms protecting his stomach. I have noticed during school he would stay close to everyone. I tried asking him what happened but he'd shrug it off. Today though I was worried, I had a gut feeling something was going to happen. I walked over to Johnny who was talking to his friends.

"Hey Johnny?" He turned and smiled. I am guessing he saw my face and his smiled turned into a frown.

"Hey guys I'll meet you in class. I gotta talk to Cap." His friends nodded and left. He turned back and motioned to follow him. We went into the locker room.

"Okay spill Kendall. What's going on?" I sighed and started pacing.

"James is acting really weird. He's protecting the baby a whole lot more and staying close to everyone. I am worried because I have a feeling something is going to happen today." Johnny walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay Cap. calm down. I have never seen you this riled up. Now did anything happen to him?" I shook my head.

"No nothing that I know of. He started acting different right after first period on Monday." Johnny nodded.

"Okay. I think I can help. How about I follow him around today." I looked up at him.

"I can't ask you to miss classes Johnny." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I am and will do it. It's for little Knight. I want to do this plus, I haven't used up my free pass from the office. So, yes I am doing this." I nodded and brought him into a hug.

"Thank you." He pulled back and smiled.

"Your welcome. Now go back out there and be with your pregnant boyfriend. I'll make myself like a fly on the wall." I laughed and walked out. When I got to the stairs everyone but James was talking. He saw me and his face lit up.

"Kendy!" He jumps and runs full force at me. He throws his arms around me and I felt the 11 week old belly hit my stomach. It had gotten bigger and firmer. I loved the feel though.

"Baby I was gone like five minutes." He whimpered.

"I know but it was lonely without you. I don't like that feeling." I sighed and walked with him to the stairs. Everyone looked up and smiled.

"Well, there you are. Mama Bear was all sad and stuff." Stephanie said. I noticed when she said mama bear James flinched.

"Um hey guys? Can we not call James mama bear for right now." Everyone nodded and James relaxed a lot. It was good to see him relax. The bell rang for first period. James didn't go running off he waited for Carlos. Which was very new.

"Come on James. Let's get to class."

I went through my day it was all a blur until science. Everyone watched James and I walk threw the class room. I heard whispers all around. James grabbed my hand tighter. We sat in our seats and Carlos came walking up to us.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?" I looked at James. Who had his head down because of the stares he was getting. I then looked back at Carlos.

"I think we are fine but everyone keeps staring at us." Carlos sighed and pulled a chair up.

"Yeah there's reason behind that." James snapped his head up.

"What do you mean?" Carlos looked around and gave dirty looks at anyone who was staring at us.

"They know." James started choking on air. I gently rubbed his back.

"Carlos what do you mean they know?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Someone must have over heard us talking about James and now everyone knows about his pregnancy." James mumbled something and put his head down. I groaned.

"Okay, umm... we can't change it. We will just be more careful." James gripped my hand and I swear my hand was going to fall off. I felt his pulse racing.

"James, you need to calm down. You can over work or stress yourself out about this." James started to breath normal and the grip loosened.

"Kendall, what are we going to do? Everyone is looking at us." I sighed.

"I honestly don't know but don't panic I'll figure it out." Mr. Forshee came in and started talking. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. I had to figure out what to do.

* * *

 **James POV**

I am panicking. Jett must be behind this. He's the only one that actually knows.

"Mr. Knight. Coach needs to talk to you right now." I glanced up at Mr. Forshee and Hunter who has the pass slip. Kendall looks at me and smiles.

"Okay baby. I don't know how long he's gonna need me. This is what I want you to do. Go fast to your locker and the hurry to the cafeteria. Carlos try to hurry when class lets out. I don't want him alone for very long." We both nodded at Kendall. He kissed my head and walked out the door.

Not even five minutes later the bell rang. I had to pee so bad. Drinking a whole bottle of water during gym wasn't very smart. I know I promised Kendall to go right to lunch but I was about to explode. After doing my business I walked out into the hallway, which was barren. I walked to my locker when I was shoved head first into it.

I groaned and felt a punch to the face. On instinct I wrapped my arms around my stomach. The person kicked my back and the picked me up. I was face to face with Jett. He smirked.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't Jamie." I grunted and that smirk was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

* * *

 **Carlos POV**

I was trying to figure out were James was. He was told to come here right after class. I turned to Logan.

"Logie have you seen James?" Logan shook his head. I jumped up and ran to his locker. When I got there Johnny was holding an unconscious James.

"Carlos! I can't get a hold of Kendall! I need you to go find him." I nodded and ran to the coach's room. Who did this to James.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"So Knight I heard rumors and I need to know if they are true." I nodded.

"Yeah okay shoot." He sighed and tapped the desk.

"They said that James is pregnant and it's yours." I nodded.

"Yes Sir that is true." The shock on his face was priceless.

"I want to ask-" He was cut off by rapid pounding on the door. Carlos comes running in and he was pale.

"Garcia! What's wrong?" He pointed at me.

"Kendall you need to hurry." I was confused.

"Why? What's going on?" He took a deep breath.

"James." I jumped up and turned to coach.

"Sorry coach. I'll talk to you later but something is wrong." I didn't give him time to respond as Carlos and I ran out the door.

"Carlos what's wrong with James?" He growled.

"I have no fucking clue. He wasn't at lunch and I went looking for him. I came across Johnny holding him. He yelled at me to come find you. That's all I know." I nodded and slid around the corner. The sight got me. Johnny holding a bloody James. I dropped in front of them.

"Carlos call 911. Johnny what happened?" Johnny growled and to be honest it scared the crap out of me.

"I followed him to the bathroom and when he was in there I thought maybe I could get my lunch from my locker. When I went back to the bathroom he wasn't there. I heard a scream come from down the hall and I followed it. Turns out Jett was beating the fuck out of him. I punched Jett and he ran." I sighed and Carlos got down to our level.

"They are on the way and so is Papi. So, Jett was behind this." We both nodded. I gripped my hair.

"I should have took him with me. This is all my fault." Carlos rubbed my back.

"Did you notice he was acting different last week?" I nodded.

"Yeah but I am not sure why." Carlos sighed.

"Monday before first period when I met up with him in the hallway. He was really pale but he said it was because of someone's perfume. Which I wasn't sure that was the reason. I was honestly to afraid that he would snap at me." I rubbed his arm.

"It's fine but we need to move out of the paramedics way." As I said that the paramedics ran in and gently lifted James from Johnny's lap. Just then I saw our friends and Papi Garcia run down the hall.

"Kendall, what happened?" Papi asked.

"Jett attacked James." His eyes widened.

"What? Did he hurt the baby?" Logan asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure but we need to call your parents and my mom and get to the hospital." He nodded and whipped his phone out. I turned to Johnny.

"Thank you. You want to come with us?" He nodded and we walked out to the cars.

"Kendall I have already called your mom. She is picking Katie up and meeting you at the hospital." I nodded at Papi and then got in the car.

"Dude you are acting really calm about this. Are you okay?" I sighed and turned to Carlos and Logan.

"I can't really do anything to Jett at the moment. My baby and James are in an ambulance. I need to think of them first and then Jett." They nodded and buckled up. Once in the hospital mom was already in the waiting room.

"Honey, they just brought James back. How are you holding up?" I sighed and walked over to her. I threw my arms around her. My dam broke then. I started crying.

"Mom I am so worried. What if something happens to one of them?" She brought me into her lap and rubbed my back.

"Kenny, calm down. Knowing James he probably tried to protect the baby as best as possible. Just calm down and relax." I nodded and put my head on her shoulder. This is gonna be a long wait...

* * *

 **Well, everybody I went threw this fast. Sorry! What will the doctor say about James? Did James lose the baby? How will everyone take the news? Will Logan tell them about a few weeks ago? Will Jett get what's coming to him?**

 _ **Kendall: What happened to James and my baby?**_

 ** _Carlos: When I find Jett I am gonna beat him._**

 ** _Logan, Dak, Girls and Johnny: We are right behind you Carlos._**

 ** _Kendall: Cici tell me does our baby live?_**

 ** _Me: I don't know you are going to have to wait and find out._**

 ** _Everybody: 'Growls'_**

 ** _Okay so review. Have anything you want to say or give suggestions about?_**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	11. Chapter 11(Devastation or Surprises?)

**Hey everybody. I want to thank everyone that reviewed. For the guest that asked about James. I want to make him not like himself. One I didn't like the first season with him in it because he was so vain. I'll try to add a little into this story but not much because I don't like it. I love everyone that took time to review. I know all of you are dying to find out if James and Kendall gets to keep the baby. SO...**

 **Without further ado Chapter 11 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's been an hour and no one has came out. The Garcia's are here along with the Mitchell's. Dak, Johnny, Camille and Stephanie are all here too. After I hugged my mom for twenty minutes I have been pacing about and forth. I couldn't sit still. Why aren't they telling us anything.

"Kendall sit down. Your making everyone even more nervous." Logan said. I rolled my eyes but sat down anyways.

"Why hasn't anyone told us anything?" Mom rubbed my back.

"Well, they are making sure neither of them had major injury. Just try to calm down okay." I nodded and put my face in my hands.

"We have been to the hospital way to much in the last few months." Katie said. I shrugged.

"Yeah but one of those times you found that you were becoming an aunt." Katie smirked and hugged me.

"They will be alright." I grunted.

"Kendall if the baby is anything like you. You have nothing to worry about." Stephanie said. Carlos nodded eagerly.

"She is right Kendall. All of you Knights' are way to stubborn. It's annoying." Everyone laughed and then stopped instantly.

"Not what you hear in a waiting rooms all the time." I turned to see Dr. Miller and another doctor.

"Hello Kendall." I frowned.

"Hey." She turned to the other doctor.

"All you guys are here for James?" We nodded. The doctor smiled.

"Okay I am Dr. Arnott. I am in charge of James. He is fine. He has a minor concussion, broke his right wrist, fractured three ribs from a kick in the back, and his face is bruised. As of right now he his asleep. He's in room 306 but please be quiet." We nodded and Dr. Miller walked with us to the room. Everyone sat around the room.

Carlos sat on the ground by the window and brought Logan down with him. I sat on the chair by his bed with Katie in my lap. Dak, Camille, Stephanie and Johnny all sat on the ground across the room. Dr. Miller got some more chairs for our parents and then sat beside their kids. Dr. Miller was standing in the middle of the room.

"So how's the baby?" She turned and smiled.

"Both of them are doing fine." Katie snapped her head towards Dr. Miller.

"Both?" Miller nodded.

"Yeah James did a really good job protecting both of them. That's how the broken wrist happened." I looked towards everyone. They all had the look of shock.

"You mean... twins." She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Kendall. Very rare for an hermaphrodite to have multiples. Also twins tend to hide behind one another." I nodded. I have not one baby but two.

"Wait is that why James is bigger than most people?" Miller nodded.

"Yep. Also he's a male that makes him bigger from most. Well, I'll be on my way and when James wakes up press the call button. Dr. Arnott will come and check on him. Have a good day everyone." Everyone turned to face me. I made a face and Carlos smiled.

"Twins." I rolled my eyes.

"Kendall are you sure you're ready for this?" I snapped my head towards Papi.

"Does it change anything that's there is two of them? Will everyone just abandon us when we need help?" They all shook their heads.

"Wouldn't count on leaving our nieces or nephews." I smiled at the gang. I turned towards our parents. They all smiled.

"James is like a child of ours and so are you Kendall. No way are we leaving." I smiled at the Mitchell's. Mom nodded along with them.

"I think Julia has a point. I've known you since before you were able to talk. I think we can handle more of you." I smirked.

"Now Papi was I that bad." The parents look at each other.

"Yes!" The gang and Katie started laughing.

"So uncool. I know I wasn't as bad as Carlos." The Garcia's looked at Carlos and back at me.

"Different types of mayhem. He was just hyper and want to be a superhero. You were very devious and planned." I smirked and looked back at James. His face was bruised from his nose and around his eyes. There was a bulky white cast from the middle forearm to his knuckles. My baby has that cast because he was protecting our babies.

"Fucking Jett." I growled causing Katie to jump.

"Kendall, what do we want to do?" Logan was off the ground with both girls and Dak. They all had a look of pure hate on their faces. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I want to beat the living shit out of him. He put my family at risk." I looked back at James. My poor baby.

"Kendall, you should let my officers handle it just like you did Jo." I growled.

"I couldn't touch her. I sure as hell can touch Jett though. I want him to pay." Papi got up and rubbed my shoulders.

"You know he is older than you guys. He did turn 18 a month ago." My ears perked up.

"Yeah?" He chuckled.

"Oh yeah. No way he'd be put in juvie. He'd go straight to the penitentiary for a good year." I turned and smiled.

"Press charges on his ass Papi." He laughed and patted my shoulder.

"That's my boy. I'll be back. I have to make a few calls." I turned and I realized it's just us kids. They all looked confused.

"So, you don't want to beat him up?" Carlos asked. I shrugged.

"You know I would love to, but my family is more important. I mean I can't help with my family if I am in juvie now can I." They still looked confused.

"I still don't understand." Camille said.

 _"He is saying why let him do it when he can get hurt a lot worst when, he is sent to the penitentiary."_ Our eyes widened. I turned to see a very pale but awake James.

"JAMES!" We all screamed. It kind of startled him a bit.

* * *

 **James POV**

I heard Papi and Kendall's conversation. I thought it was a hell of an idea. I was trying to find the best time to tell them I was awake.

"I still don't understand." Camille said. I seen Kendall sigh. I took this as an opportunity.

 _"He is saying why let him do it when he can get hurt a lot worst when he is sent to the penitentiary."_ Jezz my voice sounds scratchy. I would have laughed at their faces but I was startled.

"JAMES!" I jumped.

"Guys, quiet." They all sheepishly smiled. I looked at Katie who pressed the call button. I am thinking that they were suppose to do that. In walks a doctor.

"Hi, James I am Dr. Arnott. I am in charge of you." I nodded.

"Okay I am gonna ask some question okay?" I nodded again.

"Okay. What's your full name and birthday?" He asked pulling out a small pen flashlight.

"James David Diamond. July 16, 1999." As I said that he turned on the flashlight and put it in my eyes. I flinched back a little.

"Sorry James. Can you follow the light with your eyes." I did as I was told.

"So, James as you know you are in the hospital. Can you tell me what happened." I thought for a moment.

"I was attacked by Jett." The doctor nodded. He then turned to Kendall.

"You want to tell him his injuries and things?" Kendall nodded. He then left. I was still remembering what had happened. Jett started to beat me and he started going to my stomach!

"Kendall how's the baby!?" He smiled.

"They are both fine." I sighed.

"Oh okay. Both of them are fine." He smirked. Why was he smirking? Is there something he isn't telling me.

"WAIT! Both?" He grinned.

"There we go. I did think it'd take so long but yes both. Jamie, you protected them." I furrowed my brow.

"I didn't do a very good job." This time Johnny, who I didn't realize was there, took his turn to talk.

"James you did a very good job protecting them. That's how your wrist broke." I sat up and oh the pain. Kendall and Carlos were both at my side gently laying me back down.

"Baby, Jett fractured three of your ribs. You got to take it easy." I nodded but threw both hands up. On my right wrist was a bulky white cast.

"Do I even want to see my face?" They laughed.

"I wouldn't if I were you." I sighed and tried to rub my face. When I got to my cheeks it started to really hurt.

"Ughhh." I heard a giggle and I turned to see Katie. I scooted over best I could without messing with my ribs and patted the spot beside me. She flung herself into the bed.

"How long have we been here?" Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe two hours." I nodded.

"James?" I looked over to see Logan. He looked worried.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Is this why Jett slapped you that one day?" I caught my breath. I heard Carlos sigh and Kendall growl.

"What are you talking about Logie?" Logan got up and sat on my bed. I motioned for him to continue. I should have known I would have to tell them this anyways.

"Remember the day Ms. Wainwright had him stay after to talk. I was walking out of the bathroom and I saw James get slapped by Jett." I closed my eyes. I knew I was gonna get yelled at.

"James, did Jett confront you on Monday too?" I looked up and seen Stephanie there. I nodded slowly.

"Jamie, what happened?" Kendall asked. I sucked in a breath.

"What Logan witness was his first threat. He said he knows we got a girl pregnant and he would find her and let Jo take care of her. Then he slapped me. I thought since he thought it was a girl and not me I was fine." Kendall started to stroke my face. I am kind of glad he isn't mad.

"What happened Monday? He talked to you before class didn't he?" Carlos asked and again I nodded.

"I think he overheard us talking. He pushed me into the wall and called me mama bear. He called me a f-freak. Then you came Carlos and he said it wa-sn't o-ver." Kendall was in my point of view.

"Jamie, why didn't you tell any of us?" I sighed and slowly blinked away the tears.

"I didn't want you guys think I was weak. I just didn't want a reason to be babied more. I realized how dumb that was. I not only put my life out there but both of the babies too. I am so sorry Kendall." Kendall glanced around the room.

"Guys give us a minute." They nodded and walked out including Katie. Kendall climbed in the bed with me. He started to rub my belly.

"James you aren't weak. We did that to protect you. I am sorry if you felt like that. We just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you or the baby, well babies. You don't have to be sorry." I laid my head in his chest.

"Maybe being protective isn't a bad thing. I think you should protect me more." He laughed.

"I'll protect all three of you with my life." I sighed and snuggled into his chest.

"Are we ready for two babies? I was worried with just the one." He took my hand that wasn't wrapped and put it on my belly.

"We are a family no matter what. I believe we can do it." I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

"When is our next appointment?" He shrugged.

"I am not sure but I think Miller was talking to mom in the hallway a while ago." I glanced up at him.

"How'd everyone take the news about the babies?" He chuckled.

"Everyone was shocked. I found it funny. Katie found the word. Then everyone else was just amazed. We have two little Knights." I shook my head.

"What is with you and calling them little Knights." He shrugged and nuzzled my neck.

"If we have a little girl she will be my Diamond." I chuckled and stroked my belly. I suddenly had a thought.

"So, when we are able to tell the sex would you want to know?" He shrugged.

"Up to you baby. You are the one I'll have to deal with." I lift my hand from my belly and smacked the back of his head. With the sudden movement my ribs started acting up and I groaned.

"Ribs?" I nodded. He brought his hand to my head and started playing with my hair.

"I think these ribs hurt a whole lot more than being checked to the boards during hockey. Hey speaking of which what did coach want?" He sighed and pulled his body more to mine.

"He wanted to know about the rumors. That's all we got to talk about before Carlos came running in." I sighed.

"Who found me?" He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, about that. I had Johnny follow you for the day just in case. He said you stopped at the bathroom so he went to his locker to grab his lunch. When he came back you weren't there and the he found Jett and you. He told Carlos to come find me." I shook my head as carefully as possible.

"You know I should be mad. But I am not. It was sweet of you and Johnny." He smiled.

"I'll always be your Knight in shinning armor. Or one of the many people in my army." I laughed as the door opened. Johnny,Carlos, Logan, Katie, Mama Knight, Mama Mitchell, and Dr. Miller came in. They were all smiling.

"Well, first off I am glad to see you awake James." I smiled at .

"Now, we got off schedule so I'll see you next Friday at 2. That's so both of you can see your little ones." We both nodded and she left the room. I turned to Mama Knight and Mama Mitchell.

"When can I get out of here?" They smiled.

"Now. Arnott cleared you but they have to switch the cast in a week. We have to some how wrap your ribs or place ice on it. You'll be out a whole week of school to keep your stress level down. Julia will be keeping watch on you while they are at school and I am at work." I nodded and turned to see a grumpy Kendall. I poked his side.

"What's with you Mr. Grumpy Brows?" He looked at me and sighed.

"I am not grumpy." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Johnny. I smiled and shook my hand at him.

"Since Mr. Grumpy won't stop being stubborn for a minute can you help me up?" Johnny smiled.

"Let's go Mama Bear." I growled at him and he just chuckled. He slowly took my left hand and started to lift me up slowly. I finally put my feet on the ground and turned to see a very stunned Kendall.

"Carlos be a dear and fix Kendy for me please." Carlos shook his head and walked in front of Kendall. I wasn't quite sure what he had planned but I knew it get him.

"Kendall, James needs you!" That made him snap out of his trance and jump up. I was laughing so hard I had to hold on to Johnny. Kendall looked very embarrassed. As soon as he saw the smile on my face he smiled brightly.

"Alright everybody. Let's get you three home and in bed. I think we have had enough action for one night."

Once at home I went straight to our room. Fox and Sierra were right behind. As was Mama Knight and Kendall. When I got into the room Kendall help me change and Mama Knight put ice packs on the bed for me. I decided that since my right wrist is the one broken Kendall would be sleeping on the inside for a while. When the both helped me lay on the bed I was out like a light.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"He will be fine up here for a few minutes right?" I asked glancing at James. Fox and Sierra both at the foot of the bed. Mom laughed and patted my shoulder.

"I think he is exhausted baby. I would be if I had been beaten and trying to protect my babies." I sighed and walked downstairs. Katie was still up. Carlos and Logan were both still here. It was 5 at night so I guess they aren't that tired. I walked over sighed and pulled Katie onto my lap.

"How's he doing?" Logan asked. I smiled.

"Sleeping peacefully. With the baby protectors at the bottom of the bed." They laughed. Carlos looked at me with a face I couldn't place.

"Kendall, what are we going to do when we get back to school?" I shrugged.

"I know I am going to talk to the hockey team. See if we can have some type of protection for James and the babies. He has to be out of gym now. I want to see if he can have a free period with Ms. Wainwright." They nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. He may not want to be out of sight with us now." Carlos said. I had to agree with that. I doubt he will stray away.

"So, are you guys ready for double the Knight trouble?" They looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe one will take more after James and be quiet." Logan said.

"Maybe you'll have a girl and it would act like you Kendall." Carlos said. I laughed and stroked Katie's hair.

"You really want one of them to be a girl, don't you?" He grinned.

"Hell yeah. Possibly both. Little girls are so fun." I smiled.

"Loges you still want one to be a boy?" He shrugged.

"One or both. I think it will be fun being on the ice with two of your boys." I looked down at Katie who smiled.

"I think both of them should be girls." I shook my head.

"Why? Not that I am complaining. I would like double the daddy girls." She sighed.

"I want someone to teach things too. One I could teach to be me the other I could teach to love make up." They guys laughed.

"I like that idea Kitty." Katie growled.

"What about you Kendall?" I sighed and rubbed my face.

"I would love a little girl. James wants a little boy though. I like the idea of two little girls." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Why in the hell are you so intent to want a girl?" I shrugged.

"I mean I love Katie. I think it would be somewhat the same. She's always been a daddy's girl. I just want that." Carlos smiled.

"Why does James want a boy? I swear he would've been all for a girl." I grumbled.

"He's scared the past will come back and haunt him." They nodded their heads.

"But we have two middle names picked out. Even before we found out about having twins." All three heads snapped up and I heard a pan drop. Mom came running in a few seconds later. I shot her a look.

"Sorry just wanted to hear the names." I laughed.

"Well, I think we need to pick a few more just in case. For a girl, which I got to pick we would have Jackie's middle name Mae." Everyone smiled at that name.

"I like that middle name. It's cute." Logan said. I took a deep breath.

"James mention before that he wanted a little boy to have Pops middle name. Roy for his middle name." Katie and mom's head snapped up.

"He really wants that." I nodded.

"Yeah that's why I got to pick Mae for a girl. I think we need two more middle names now." Carlos looked weirdly at me.

"One shouldn't you wait to find out what you are having before you decide names. Two why middle names first that's not a normal process." I laughed.

"I asked that same question about the middle names. He came back with we aren't normal." Katie looked over at me.

"When did you talk about this. The past week he's been falling asleep every time he gets." I ruffled her hair.

"It was when you guys ran into each other." She nodded. Mom started to walk back to the kitchen when we all heard.

"KENDALL!" I didn't wait a second. I went running up the stairs and into our room. He was laying on his back with sweat and tears all over him. I sat down beside him and ran my hand threw his sweaty hair. His eyes snapped open and I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Baby? What's wrong?"He started to sob.

"Kend-all it was aw-ful. Som-ething had happ-ened. I lo-st both of th-em and then I los-t y-ou." He started to hiccup.I sighed and took his good hand and placed it on his bump.

"James nothing happened. It was just a nightmare. You feel both of them are right there and do you feel my hand. I am right here and not going anywhere." He nodded and continued to rub his belly. I looked at the end of the bed to see both animals up and ready to attack something at any minute.

"Fox. Sierra. Down." They both jumped down and I crawled up into the bed with James. My phone beeps.

 **From: Carlitos**

 **Everyone alright up there? -Car**

 **From: K-Dawg**

 **We are fine. James had a bad nightmare. I am gonna stay up here with him. Goodnight buddy and tell Loges too.-Ken**

"Kendy? Who's that?" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Carlos baby. He was seeing if everything was fine." He hummed.

"I am gonna miss you while your at school." I grabbed his hand off his stomach and kissed it.

"We have the whole weekend together, then everyone will come over everyday to check on you after school trust me." He smiled.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I love you and..." I bent down and kissed his bump.

"I love both of you too." He giggled.

"Please tell me you aren't going to be one of those cheesy dads." I gasped.

"Maybe I will but I will sing to them and you." He shook his head.

"I should have known." I gripped his hand.

"Baby you should go to sleep. All of you have had a busy day." He nodded and turned his head.

"Til the music dies out Knight?" I smiled and rubbed his chest and belly.

"Til the music dies out Diamond."

* * *

 _ **Me: Holy crap over 4,000 words in a little over 4 days. Sorry about it not being as good as it could be.**_

 _ **Carlos: OMG TWINS!**_

 _ **Logan: I bet you guys didn't expect that? Now did you.**_

 ** _James: We need two more middle names and 4 first names._**

 ** _Kendall: We also need genders. Boy/Boy Boy/Girl or Girl/Girl._**

 ** _Me: Review please._**

 ** _James:Yeah if she gets at least three reviews she will go a little bit easier on me for a few chapters._**

 ** _Kendall: I would love her to go easier on you. It'll make my life easier._**

 ** _Me: Okay guys they get it. But you heard him._**

 **I need first names and middle. I need genders. I need reviews. You guys have been awesome with the reviews. I love when people tell me how they like it and what they liked.**

 **Anyways Twins how did you like that. A little Kames action here and there.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back, maybe not better than before though. Here's chapter 12 of Accept Effects**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Today's the first day that I have to go to school without James. All weekend we hung out in our bed. He didn't want me to leave and his ribs hurt him to much to move a lot. Julia was over with Logan at the house at about 6:30 this morning.

"Morning Kendall." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Mama Mitchell." She patted my cheek and walked into the kitchen. Logan rolled his eyes. We followed her to the kitchen where mom and her are talking. Mom smiled and points to me.

"He's the one that's been taking care of him this whole weekend. So, talk to him." Mama Mitchell turned towards me.

"How's he doing?" I sighed and rubbed my face. I am just worried that something is gonna end up happening.

"He's good for the most part. His ribs still hurt and sometimes he forgets about the cast on his wrist. He ends up hitting himself in the face. Other than that he's been good." She nodded.

"I understand. I promise he's in good hands." I smiled.

"I better tell him bye. Logan here, go wait in the car for me." I said tossing him the keys. He ran to the car as I walked into our room. James is in the middle of the bed with his good arm wrapped around his stomach. His mouth is parted and every time he breaths his hair goes up. He is so precious like that. I sit on the bed and stroke his cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kendall?" I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Hey baby, I have to get to school. Mama Mitchell is downstairs with mom right now. If you need anything call for her. I'll be back by 3:15 and I'll have my phone on me if you start to panic or just miss me. Okay?" James nodded and swung his good arm around my neck.

"I love you." I smiled and kissed his lips again.

"Til the music dies out Diamond." He smiled and I walked out of our room. I went and picked up Carlos and everything. It seemed different with out him around. It was like something was off. Carlos wasn't his loud self and Logan looked a bit unsettled. Once to school we met up at our spot, Johnny was also there. I am thinking he will be from now on.

"Hey Kendall." I waved at them and sat on the stair beside Stephanie. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't look so down. Just think once the school day ends we'll all go see James." She said. I smiled. Everyone found out James wasn't going to be at school because Carlos texted them.

"Are you going to tell Ms. Wainwright the news when we get to class?" I nodded at Dak.

"Yep. She is going to be so excited." As people walked by they either stared at me or glared. I looked to everyone who promptly rolled their eyes.

"They have been doing it the whole time." Johnny stated. I was still confused by that. Apparently Camille noticed.

"The gossip. Most of the girls are either mad at you still because they can't be with you or James, and because James and you are having a baby together. The guys just think it's weird." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"We are going to have to make it stop before James gets back. He hates the staring. Add in hormonal emotions and it might end badly." Everyone laughed. I felt my phone vibrate.

From: Baby Jamie-Boo

I miss my cuddly Kenny-Bear! :( -Jay

From: Kenny-Bear

8 hrs. Get my hoodie and snuggle with it til I get home bby. Love you-Ken

I heard snickers come from behind me. I turned to see everyone hovering over me. I raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" They all smirked.

"Could Kenny-Bear come cuddle?" Logan asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I would like to see you home alone with not one baby but two inside you and your boyfriend at school." Carlos shrugged at the statement.

"Logie he's got you there. You can't last an hour with out texting me when your sick." Logan blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Carlos." Carlos smirked and then looked a little lost.

"Los' what are you looking for buddy?" Johnny asked. Carlos sighed.

"James. I usually walk to class with him. Guess first time for everything." He said walking off. Everything is different without James. Class goes by super slow. Gym wasn't the same and it's not going to be for the next year with James. Science wasn't fun either. James usually is there to distract me with his little quirks. Like how when he concentrates his tongue comes out a little. Or when something confuses him he pouts and his eyebrows come together. Finally art comes around.

"Kendall! Where's James?" I sighed and turned to Ms. Wainwright.

"He's at home. Jett beat'em up and is now at home for a week because of it." She sighed and looked around.

"How's the baby? Nothing happened to it did it?" I shook my head.

"Nope but we did get a surprise though." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I smiled.

"Double the Knight trouble." Her jaw dropped.

"Really?" I nodded as my phone vibrates for the twentieth time today.

From: Baby Jamie-Boo

Tell me what Kelly's face is like when you tell her. Tell her I miss her already.-Jay

Ms. Wainwright smiled at me.

"James?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He started texting me at the beginning of the day. He says he wants to know what your face looks like when I tell you and to tell you he misses you already." She smiled and there's like something in her eyes. Like a spark or something.

"Why don't you go call him. I bet he'd want to hear you voice." I was stunned.

"What? Really?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, really. I think it will make you feel better. I bet you haven't been able to concentrate all day. Go call him." I smiled and ran out of the room. I dialed the number and waited two rings til he answered.

 _"Berro."_ I smiled. He was eating right now.

"Hey Baby!" I heard him squeak.

 _"Kendy! Why are you calling? You need to be in class."_ I laughed.

"Ms. Wainwright gave me permission to call you. But if you don't want to talk I could just-"

 _"No! GOD NO! I was just surprised. I miss you. It's so boring here. I can't really do anything with out my body hurting."_

"Everything here is so weird without you. It feels dimmer. I am sorry that your bored. Everyone is coming over tonight though." He squealed.

 _"Yay! I can't wait but you need to go back to class. You only have an hour or so left."_ I sighed.

"Okay, I love you."

 _"See you. Til the music dies out Knight."_ He hung up and I went on with my day. The final bell rings and we all go running out to the parking lot.

"Okay. See you all at the house just come right on in and upstairs okay?" They all nodded and went to their cars. Once home I stopped to talk to Mama Mitchell while Carlos and Logan went upstairs.

"Hey Mama Mitchell. How's James?" She smiled a little.

"After you left I made him breakfast which he wanted to eat down here. Then he went back upstairs and fell asleep for a good twenty minutes but woke up panicked. After that he was just missing you and his ribs were acting up. Other than that he's been good." I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." I ran up the stairs and to our room. I stand in the doorway to look at the sight. Logan and Carlos are sitting on the desk chair watching James. James is on the bed in his usual position with the animals cuddled around him. His hair all over the place.

"Fox. Sierra. Down." They both jump off the bed and lay underneath the bed. I smiled and climbed over James to lay beside him. I start tracing his face. He slapped my hand away.

"T'kles." He mumbled. I grunt and did it again but added kisses to it. He groaned and opened his eyes. He then realized that I was home. I kiss his nose and his face wiggles and titches.

"Hey- Kendall." He said in between yawns. I laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Hey? Is that all I get?" He shrugged.

"Maybe?" I pouted and he laughed. He kissed my chin.

"I missed you." I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"I missed you too." I was looking down and his belly was out. It was so cute. I heard a few grunts and groans then the door comes swinging open.

"James!" The girls squeal and he perks up even more. They jump on the bed and sit beside him.

"Hey girls miss me?" They rolled their eyes.

"Of course we missed you." Stephanie said.

"Oooo! We even started thinking of names to help you guys out." Camille said.

* * *

 **James POV**

"Really! So have I." Carlos jumped up. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh we haven't really asked you guys. What do you want us to have?" I asked. They all spoke at once and it was already hard to understand.

"Carlos, Logan we already know yours. Johnny?" Kendall said. Johnny smiled.

"Both boys." Kendall groaned and I smirked.

"Dak?" He smiled.

"One of both." I looked to Kendall who shrugged.

"Camille?" She jumped up and down.

"Both girls." I rolled my eyes.

"Stephanie?" I asked hoping she was on my side.

"I think one of both but that's me." I nodded. I looked to Carlos and Camille whose eyes were glee filled.

"Okay, lets get Katie and then we can talk about the names you got. Okay?" They both nodded and I pushed Kendall off my chest. He pouted and glared at me. I sighed and pecked his lips. I slowly tried to get up but it was hard with one arm, extra weight and bad ribs.

"Need help?" I didn't notice I fell on my back until I seen an upside down Dak and Kendall. I blushed and nodded. They gently pulled me up and to my feet.

"Where exactly are you going?" I sighed and turned to see confuse faces.

"To get Katie. She's been here for an hour. She's in her room." I heard everyone groan.

"What is it this time?" I heard the floor creak and a hand on my shoulder.

"You could have said something. One of us could have gotten her." I growled and rolled my eyes. I hated that they are treating me like glass. I don't understand.

"Yeah, I know. I am still able to do little things." I walked off to Katie's room. I knocked and heard a faint 'Come In'. I walked in and she had a stock page and a poker page up at the same time. She looked up and smiled.

"What's up?" I shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Everyone is here. They said they have names for Kendall and I to consider. I wanted you to come and join." She smirked.

"Before or after everyone treated you like glass?" I groaned as she giggled.

"Before and after. So want to add some names for your nieces and or nephews?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just one minute so I can grab something." I nodded and left the room. I walked back and noticed everyone on their phones. I sighed.

"Really is everyone that addicted to your phones?" Everyone put their phones away in shame and mumbled something. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bed. Kendall was leaning against the wall his legs spread. I crawled to lay against his chest. It hurt like hell but I made it. He smiled and kissed my cheek putting his hands on my stomach.

"What are we waiting on?" Logan asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Katie said give her a minute." Speaking of the devil. She comes in with a big notepad and stand. I've learn never to question where she gets these things. She gives me vague answers like 'I know a guy.'

"Whose ready to start naming babies!" Katie exclaimed. That really got everyone's attention.

"Let's start with the most wanted. Girls names!" I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Kendall's shoulder.

 _ **Girls Names**_

 _ **Alexa,Claire,Danielle,Halynn,Jasmine,Kacey,Lilly,Nicole**_

 _ **Boys Names**_

 _ **Brayden,Cole,Cooper, Daniel,Jackson,Jarrid,Keagan,Levi**_

"Okay that's everyone. If anyone thinks of anymore just text James or Kendall they can put it on here." I smiled at Katie. She's a little manager in the making. We all hung out for a while until everyone was called home. It was quiet just Kendall, Katie and I in our room.

"So out of any of those names do you like any of them James?" Katie asked. I shrugged and snuggled into Kendall.

"I like the idea of I guess a K for a name." Kendall chuckled and the vibration feels weird.

"I think it be cool if we have a J and a K names for us." I looked up with big eyes.

"Kendall that's perfect." He smirked and kissed my neck.

"I really want good names maybe we should wait to figure it out later. I am tired because of the girls." Katie and Kendall laughed.

"I bet and Carlos was acting just like them. They all wanted to feel the baby bump. Just think when they start moving." Katie said. I groaned and hid my face.

"You'll protect me right." He took my hand.

"Yeah or I can just sick Fox and Sierra on them." I giggled.

"Yeah, four more days til our appointment." Katie jumped up.

"Could I come this time." I laughed harder.

"Sure Katie you can come." She screeched and ran out of the room. I look at Kendall and smiled.

"Are we sure that's my sister? I can see that being a clone or something?" I slapped his hand.

"Yes she is excited to be an aunt." He grunted and kissed my ear. It tickled. He then started to kiss down my jaw and neck. I moaned at the feel. I brushed my hand through his hair.

"Boys! Dinner." He groaned and let go of me. I laughed and got up.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

Okay today is the appointment. Katie is being picked up by mom and I am getting James but not until 1. It's only nine, man this day is slow.

"Class I would like to introduce a new student. Beau Stone, he's from South Duluth. Please be nice. Beau you can go sit beside Mr. Knight. Kendall raise your hand please." I do as I am told. A guy about my height with brown hair and blue eyes sits beside me. He sticks his hand out.

"Beau Stone." I smiled and shook it.

"Kendall Knight." He grinned and pulled out a book.

"So, Kendall what to help a new boy around school?" I shrugged.

"Don't see the harm in that." He nodded and went back to his book. Once the bell rang I waited for Beau.

"What class do you have next?" He hummed.

"Gym. Where is it?" I chuckled.

"You have it with me then. I'll take you." He nodded and walked beside me. I would have been a bit more standoffish if James hadn't of rubbed off on me. I took him to the teacher and went back into the locker room. Carlos was standing there confused.

"What's wrong 'Los?" He shook his head.

"New guy. What's his name?" I opened my locker.

"Umm Beau Stone. He's from South Duluth." Carlos chewed his lip as I got changed. I noticed Beau was in the locker room and Carlos was still standing next to me. I grabbed Carlos' arm and went out.

"Okay what's your problem? You are usually all nice and excited to have a new kid." He sighed and did his stretches.

"Yeah I know but I get a weird vibe from him." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, for the most part he seems friendly. How about I invite him to lunch?" He nodded. Beau came and stood beside me.

"So far I have one person that is nice to me. The rest try to keep their distance." I chuckled.

"Yeah, you have to fall into a group. Even though I am Captain of the hockey team, most of my group are misfits." He laughed.

"Well, it's better to be misfits together than a fake whose alone." I smiled.

"I like you Beau. Your different, want to join me and my band of misfits for lunch?" He shrugged.

"Sure." We went through gym, he had science then study hall. We all meet up at the table during lunch.

"Beau this is Stephanie, Johnny, Camille, Dak, Logan and Carlos. Guys this is Beau he's new." Carlos and the girls gave him the look down while the guys all greeted him. We sat down and talked until my phone got a text.

From: Baby Jamie-Boo

You have to get Katie from school. Your mom said she was running late. -Jay

I sighed and stuffed my phone back in my pocket. Carlos grinned.

"Was that James?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he says I have to pick Katie up from school since mom is running late. I'd love to stay and chat guys but I need to leave now." Everyone nodded.

"You guys be nice to Beau. Understood?" They laughed.

"We usually have to tell you to be nice not the other way around." Logan said. Beau looked confused.

"What do you mean and who's James?" Camille smirked.

"Kendall isn't a very nice person when he first meets people and James is his boyfriend." I thought I saw Beau's eyes darken but that might be my imagination.

"Oh." I sighed.

"I really have to go bye!" I picked up Katie which was harder than I thought. All the calls made to people and the ID check. God, you would think they were prisoners in that middle school. I picked up James at the house.

"Hey Kendy. I missed you." James said kissing my cheek.

"Yeah I know you have. How are you today?" He shrugged.

"Good." I nodded and drove off to the office. James and Katie were talking animatedly about something. I couldn't wait to see the babies. Once inside James laid his head on my shoulder. I grinned and kissed the top of his head.

"Tired?" He shrugged.

"Carlos and the girls texted me about a new guy. They said you were actually being nice to him. What has happened?" I laughed.

"You've rubbed off on me." He rolled his eyes. The nurse came out.

"James." We stood up and went in.

* * *

"Omg they are so small! That was so cool!" Katie screeched for the third time in the car. James chuckled.

"You liked that?" He asked. Katie smiled.

"Yeah I liked that. I can't believe they are starting to look like little people already." James sighed and put his hand on his stomach. I smiled and watched. He was mouthing something as he rubbed circles around it.

"James what are you doing?" He glanced up and smiled at Katie.

"I was just thinking. I concentrate better like this." Katie nodded. Once home Katie ran to the living room. James walked upstairs and I followed. He laid down on the bed and sighed. I slowly closed the door and sat beside him. His head moved to look at me.

"What's going on?" He blinked his eyes and tears started falling. I grabbed his good arm and pulled him up in a hug. He sobbed and buried his face in my neck.

"It's all real now Kendall. It's actually real now." I tilted his head to look at me.

"Why do you say that? It's been real since we found out." He gasped for air. I rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down.

"I know but now they look human and their are two of them. How can I protect them or care for them? I am going to get really big and you are going to leave me. I don't want you to leave me Kendall. I don't want you to ended up like my dad." I shushed him.

"I am nothing like your dad James. I promise you that I am nothing like him. I'll be helping you protect OUR kids. OUR kids not yours not mine OURS. We are in this together James." He sniffled.

"Sorry to get emotional." I shook my head.

"It's better to get emotional than physical." He sighed and rubbed his arm. I grabbed it and rolled the sleeve up. It had healed but you could still make out the saying.

 _'Til the music dies out_

He pushed down his sleeve and held it around his stomach. I tilted my head.

"It's an ugly mark. It shouldn't be seen." I sighed and rubbed his thigh.

"No it's not ugly it's a battle scar. It's the scar to prove you have fought inter demons and won. Plus nothing on you is ugly." He shook his head. I nodded mine. I kissed his lips, then his arms and then his belly. He smiled.

"Maybe give my lips a little more attention?" I smirked.

* * *

 **I am so sorry guys. It wasn't my best chapter being a way for a month I have to get back into my swing of things. I know this chapter sucked and I am so so so sorry. Please ignore this very sucky long chapter. I couldn't figure anything out. I need to go back and read the chapters again.**

 **I still need gender and baby names.**

 **Have a beautiful wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter is a lot better. I would like to thank the people that review my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my own O/C's. Beau is Lucy's ex from the show. I forgot his last name.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 13 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Ahhh, school. I never realized how much I missed it until I was forced to stay home. It was more boring that school could ever be. Its also a bonus to have Kendall around all the time. Right now we are walking to the stairs we hang out in.

"JAMES!" Everyone on the stairs scream. I raise my arms and twirl.

"I have arrived."

" _Slut."_ I turned to see one of the cheerleaders standing there. I tilted my head.

"What?" She shrugged.

"Oh I meant freak ass slut." I heard a growl come from behind me.

"You want to say that again Misty?" Stephanie asked. Misty smiled.

"Oh look girls the male slut is hanging around the slut queen." Kendall steps in front of me.

"Misty you and your crew leave now!" Misty rolled her eyes and got close to Kendall.

"To bad _HE_ had to poison your mind, because you could of had all this." She motions to her body. Kendall chuckled.

"What? Fake ass boobs. No thank you I like my chests chiseled." She huffed and turned towards me.

"To bad it won't be chiseled for to long." She smirked and Camille slapped her across the face.

"You know what? You better leave before I give you a free nose job to match those." Camille pointed to her breasts. She gasped and walked away. Camille and Kendall turned.

"Sorry James they've been waiting on you. Are you okay?" I grinned and brought her and Stephanie into a hug.

"Thanks guys." When they pulled away, Kendall was standing there pouting. I smirked.

"Why are you pouting?" He sighed.

"I deserve something. Don't I?" I tapped my chin and smiled.

"Oh I know what you get." He smiled and I grabbed his collar. I pulled him in and smashed my lips to his. He licked the seam for entrance and I allowed it. He mapped out each spot and grabbed my ass. I grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled. He groaned into the kiss. I pulled back and smiled.

"Good enough reward for you?" He was still dazed but nodded. I turned to see all eyes on us.

"Well, shit. Maybe I should save Logan sometime." I chuckled while Carlos got back handed. I felt a pair of hands go around my hips. I glanced up and seen a smiling Kendall looking down.

"We still have to introduce you to Beau. He should be coming soon." I nodded and Carlos and the girls shook their heads. I really need to find out what that is about. Just then a guy about Kendall's height with brown hair and blue eyes came up. Kendall fist bumped with him.

"So, James this is Beau. Beau this is my boyfriend James." I smiled and waved at him. He waved back a bit hesitantly and gave me a small glare. What's with the glare?

"It's nice to meet you Beau." He nodded and looked at Kendall. I turned my head to see Kendall on my shoulder looking over at the gang adding in his two cents every now and is Beau staring at him? Does he like Kendall? Is he trying to take my kids' dad away from them even before they're born.

"James!" Carlos waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and stared at him.

"Oh sorry. What was it?" He grinned.

"We have to get going if we want to make it to class with out any accidents." I nodded and turned to Kendall. He smiled and kissed me.

"Carlos will take care of you. I'll meet you outside your class to walk you to study hall with Kelly. Then one of us will be there to walk you to your next class." I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"What would I do without you?" He shrugged.

"Be alone I guess. Now hurry or Carlos will go without you." I huffed and followed Carlos. He was in the middle of the hallway smiling.

"You met Beau. How's your reaction?" I sighed and looked back at Kendall and Beau talking while walking to class.

"I have a feeling this is gonna get a lot harder." Carlos sent me a sad smile.

"You have that vibe too, don't you?" I shrugged.

"He gave Kendall the stare down. It worries me but if he doesn't act on those feelings it will be fine." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Should I prepare for an ass whooping?" I shrugged.

"Maybe, just to be on the safe side." He tapped his helmet twice. I laughed and walked into class. Carlos and that stupid helmet. It does come in use though. During class the same boy Hunter comes in.

"Mr. Diamond, Coach wants to talk to you in his office." I nodded and collected my stuff.

"Carlos text Kendall and tell him where I am going." He gave me a thumbs up. I walked down the isles and got a few sneeze comments like man whore, slut and freak. Well, I know that I am not welcome. Hunter smiled at me. He's like a freshman or sophomore and is on the junior varsity hockey team. We walked out of class.

"Coach told me to walk you there. He doesn't want another incident like last week happening." I nodded.

"Hunter, what position do you play?" He smiled.

"Goalie. Coach said I may have a possibility of becoming varsity Goalie when Logan graduates." I pushed his shoulder.

"Not bad dude. I bet you are really good to take Logan's spot." He shrugged and stopped. I looked up and seen the office. I smiled.

"Thanks Hunter." I walked in and Kendall was sitting there smiling. Coach was sitting behind his desk.

"Well, now since both of you are here we need to talk." We nodded.

"Kendall has already told me all the rumors are true about your pregnancy. What I need to know is Kendall will this distract you from your Captain duties." He shook his head.

"No sir. I know I can manage." Coach eyed me.

"You still want to be a part of the team?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" He smiled.

"We need a good player to help the Captain run drills and help with plays." I grew confused.

"You mean like a co-captain type thing." He shrugged and smiled.

"You are one of the best I have seen beside Kendall, Carlos and Logan. I can't lose you but if you don't want it or can't have it. It's totally understandable." I sighed and looked over to Kendall. He shook his head.

"Up to you James. I think it may cause more stress on you." I chewed my lip. Coach looked hopeful.

"Coach, I'd love to but I have a family to worry about. I will be there for assistance but not full time." Both of them smiled.

"I could deal with that. If you have any trouble with anyone boys you come to me. I like both of you and I'll do whatever I have to. Go to your next period." We smiled and walked out.

"So, you'll help me with the newbies this year." I grinned.

"Yup, but when it gets to me I'll stop. I promise." He smiled and threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Let's get you to Kelly's." He grabbed my good hand and continued walking. Once in Kelly's room he let go.

"Kelly!" I heard a couple of things drop and she came running out.

"James! Honey have have you been? Can I see the picture?" Kendall whipped out his wallet and gave it to her. She looked at the paper then to my stomach.

"I can't believe it." She pulled me into a hug. I patted her back and she let go.

"Kendall he's in good hands. I have got a tardy slip for you at my desk." He nodded and ran off.

"Let's talk." I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

It's now the middle of the week and my plan isn't working. Walking James to class is failing. We have all the same classes together but for some reason I still don't feel like he's safe. Time to bring in my big guns. I sent a text to all the hockey players that are Juniors and a few Seniors. I told them to meet me in the locker before lunch.

"Okay Captain we're all here." I nodded. Turner a Senior whose as big and scary as Johnny.

"Thanks Turner. Okay all of you know about the rumors right." I heard a group yes. I thought so.

"Captain is it true?" Jake States asked. I nodded.

"Yes it is. I need some help from you guys." A couple of people nodded.

"I need all of you to keep an eye out for James. He needs to be protected." Turner smiled.

"Like a secret service for him." I chuckled.

"Exactly like that. He has precious cargo. Will you guys help?" All of them but like three smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, James was one of our best players and you're our Captain. We'll do it." I heard a few huffs.

"Yeah no we won't. Why should we protect a freak? It's to weird." Liam Hems said. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Hmm, my boyfriend a freak." Turner glared at the small group.

"Who's the group that took this team to the play-offs? Oh that's right Captain, Garcia, Mitchell and Diamond. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have even gotten to play South. Now I suggest you either apologize to Captain about calling James a freak and help him or you are in for a huge awakening and being kicked off the team." He growled out. Liam stared him down.

"No it's to weird. Let's go guys." Like three people left with him the rest stayed. I smiled at them.

"Why didn't you walk off with them?" The shrugged.

"Brothers of the ice. We will back up anything for you Captain." I smiled and clapped my hands.

"All you guys have to do is keep an eye out on James." They nodded and walked out. I smirked and walked to the lunch room. James was sitting there eating his lunch which seemed to be a pickle, peanut butter and banana sandwich and a kiwi-strawberry juice pouch. I grabbed his shoulders and sat down beside him.

"Hey Jamie-Boo." He glanced up and smiled. He grabbed my hand with his cast hand.

"Hey Kenny-Bear. What did you do?" I shook my head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Johnny chuckled.

"Dude we all know that when you call him Jamie-Boo, you had to of done something. I pretty sure Beau can even say so." I glanced to my right to see Beau sitting next to me. From the little movement James could do, I am pretty sure my hand would have felt it tighten.

"It's true Kendall. The few days I've known you guys I already know all your tricks." I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder. I heard a growl come from beside me.

"Oh yeah, what are his tricks then?" Camille asked. She looked pissed.

"When Kendall feels the need to protect James like a glass doll _he is._ Kendall pulls him by his hips and places his arms over his stomach." Another growl came from beside me. I looked over to see James red and Stephanie, Camille and Carlos all glaring at Beau. They really don't like him.

"Let's go girls and Carlos. Let the guys have their moment." James growled out and left to a different table. I looked to see dumbfounded looks on Logan, Dak and Johnny's face. I turned to see Beau eating.

"What just happened?" They all shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I hit a nerve?" I shook my head and patted his shoulder.

"No Beau I don't think it's that. I'll find out later when James calms down. You three do the same." They nodded. What was that about? James is normally friendly to everyone. So isn't Carlos and Camille. Hmm, I will get down to the bottom of this.

* * *

 **James POV**

Right now we are having a sleep over at Camille's. She invited Stephanie, Katie, Carlos and I. We all excepted because we needed away from those stupid idiots.

"So, what's been going on? You all seemed pissed of a lot with the others." I snapped my head towards Katie.

"Katie language. Your only 11 you shouldn't be cussing." She rolled her eyes.

"So, your 16 and you cuss. What's been going on?" I huffed and pulled her down to sit on my lap. She giggled and everyone turned to stare at her.

"What?" She point to my stomach. The way she's sitting it was pressed to her leg. I rolled my eyes and pushed her beside me.

"Hey! I was admiring my nieces." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"You don't even know if they are nieces. They could be your nephews."

"Or niece and nephew." Stephanie added and sat beside Katie. Camille and Carlos took the floor in front of us.

"Katie you want to know what's been going on?" Carlos asked she nodded. Carlos glanced at me and sent me a small smile.

"Your brother, my boyfriend, Camille's boyfriend and Johnny are all ignorant morons." Katie looked not surprised.

"Well, they are males." Carlos and I made sounds of protest. She shook her head.

"I know you guys are male but you have a girl's institution." We tilted our heads. She rolled her eyes.

"You two notice more like a girl would notice. You guys are more in touch with your emotions." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I did until these two happened." I pointed at my stomach and everyone cracked up.

"So what's exactly happening other than the usual boys being idiots." I growled.

"Fucking Beau." Katie raised her brow.

"Who's Beau?" Camille sighed.

"Beau is a new kid at school. He's been eyeing Kendall since he came. He's been pissing us off because of it." Katie shook her head.

"James you know you have nothing to worry about." I bit my cheek.

"I know I don't but he's pulling the wool over all their eyes. They can't see that he's doing things in spite of me." Katie sighed and rubbed my back.

"What has he been doing?" Stephanie groaned.

"What hasn't he been doing. He does the elevator on Kendall, says and does things that he knows will get James riled up, he's been doing little flirty things and Kendall doesn't notice a thing." I looked down at my hands. I start to wring them and bounce my knee. I see a tan hand lay on my knee.

"James, you know since he is oblivious to all that then he won't cheat." I nodded but the water works started.

"Carlos I know that. I am not worried about him cheating. What I am worried about him ju-st up and lea-vin-g with B-eau. Tha-t doe-sn't involve chea-tin-g. It hurts to kno-w he do-esn't notice. It's a relie-f that he does-n't." Carlos nodded and stood up. He pulled me into his chest and I let out a sob.

"I understand James." I pulled back.

"Carlos how do you understand? Are you a fucking pregnant male?" I got up and started pacing and grabbing my hair.

"Is the babies dad being hit on by a new fucking kid? Are you there every time he does? Or does he side with the guy and not his pregnant boyfriend and twins!?" I crashed to the ground on my knees. I heard the bed creak and a small hand on my back.

"James, Kendall would never leave you or the twins. You know that. He's just very dense." I shook my head and slowly laid on my side.

"I don't know what to do Katie. It hurts so much. I don't think I can raise twins on my own." I screamed and pulled my body into a ball. I sobbed and sobbed until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

What did I just witness? Did James really just have a mental break down, because of my stupid dense brother again? Is this what it was like when he tried to kill himself. I didn't notice I had started crying until I was lifted into Stephanie's arms. She wiped away all the tears. I watched as Carlos and Camille moved James into the bed.

"I am sorry you had to see him break Katie." I looked up to see Carlos standing in front of me.

"It's fine. We have to keep him calm though. If not it can dangerously effect him and the babies." They all tilted their heads.

"How do you know that?" I shrugged.

"When James and Kendall walked out to do some paper work at the front I talked to Dr. Miller. She told me there is a higher chance that if anything stresses him out that he could be putting his life and their's in jeopardy. Something about the pregnancy taking a higher tole on him than on a female." Stephanie nodded.

"Is that why he sleeps so much?" I nodded and looked at James. This Beau thing is stressing him out to much.

"Why hasn't she told them this?" Carlos asked. I chewed my lip.

"She's told my mom. If she tells them then Kendall will get all protective trying to prevent stress and it will only stress him out more. So she tells them to keep stress at a minimal." Carlos looked over to James.

"This isn't helping that. We need to figure out how to help him." We nodded. I sat on the bed and rubbed James' head.

"I promise to protect all three of you. I'll figure this out. I can't lose any of you. I love you James." I whispered in his ear and jumped up.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **Well, guys here's chapter 13. I know intense right? You've found out that James' pregnancy is at a higher risk of harming him and/or the babies. Who hates Beau? Kendall you poor dense boy. Why doesn't Kendall or the other boys see what Beau is doing? Is Beau really doing what James, Carlos and the girls have accused him of? Katie went all Kendall on James. What's Katie's plan? Find out on Chapter 14...**

 **I need baby names and genders. If I like it it may show up in here.**

 **Review.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	14. Announcements

Okay my peeps. I know I have alot of you guys upset about my stories, I am sorry I have only had my mother's phone for internet and if I used it to much she got mad. Now! I am going to be slowly working on my Kendall dominate stories because you see I have found myself writing more James dominate. I already have a whole story finished for the James dominate. I haven't lost all hope for Accept Effects, Good vs. Evil, or Sixteen year Incident. My passion has just reversed. I will still update the stories just not at a specific time. Would you guys want to see my newest story? It's called Kendall Falls and if you do please comment. I have it all written so I could have that on a schedule.

I repeat I am not stopping my other stories but it will take some time. If you want to read Kendall Falls just review. I am rambling so I am going to stop. I love all my readers, reviewers, followers and favorers.

See you next time... cicibunbuns


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I am back again! So, this chapter has been giving me hell. I hope you like this one. I know all of you want me to get rid of Beau, well you all have you wish!**

 **Without further ado Chapter 14 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

James has been acting weird all week. He talks when spoken to but after that he doesn't say a word. Katie always sends him worried glances when he's at home. Carlos tends to be at his side more than not. Camille and Stephanie act like warriors prepared for battle. It's all started after that damn sleepover the girls had.

"Hey guys, have you notice how different they are acting?" Logan snapped his head up.

"Who? Carlos, James and the girls?" I nodded. He shrugged.

"Yeah. What's going on with them? Camille bites my head off every time I talk to Beau." Dak said. I chewed my lip. I watched as they walked into the cafeteria. James looked different like he lost his glow. Carlos looked so lost and the girls looked like they were about to fight anyone who looked at James the wrong way. They finally made it to the table James sat down beside me.

"Hey Jamie. You feeling okay?" I put my hand on his forehead. He shook it off.

"Kendy, I am fine." He laid his head on the table. I sighed and looked at the girls who only sighed. I grabbed his good hand and started to rub my thumb over the top.

"You know if something or someone is bothering you, all you have to do is tell us." He nodded.

"Yeah I know, but I doubt you'd do anything about it." He mumbled the last part out. He stands and rushes to the bathroom. I stood up to go after him but Carlos held my shoulder.

"I'll go. You just stay here." He went running off to the bathroom. I glanced at the girls who frowned.

"What's going on people!?" Beau said sitting down. The girls huffed and walked towards the bathroom. Beau turned to me.

"What's wrong with them?" I shrugged and pushed my food away.

"I have no idea." He nodded.

* * *

 **Carlos' POV**

I can't believe Kendall is that stupid. Of course something is bothering James. That new fucking kid is ruining your relationship ding-dong.

"James, buddy?" I heard a few groans. I sighed and followed the sounds into the stall. There hovering over the toilet was James. His face pale and sweaty. He looked defeated.

"James?" He lifted his head and I saw tears rolling down his face. I hate to see him like this.

"Oh, James. Come here." I crouched down and he attacked me with a hug. I shushed him and rubbed his back. Kendall doesn't realize what this is doing to his family. He needs to see that everything is better off without Beau.

"Can you tell me what brought this on buddy?" He sniffled and pulled back. I could see the pain in his eyes. Two in a half weeks Kendall has been acting like a damn fool. He sniffled again and wipes his hands over his face.

"Carlos, it hurts he doesn't see it. Why doesn't he see it Carlos?" He wrapped his arms around my neck and bawled. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"I'm not sure Jay. I bet he doesn't mean to." He nodded his head into my shoulder. I heard the door open.

"'Los, Jamie?" Kendall. Of course it's Kendall. He does sound worried though.

"We're in the last stall Kendall." I heard him sigh. Then the door opens and a very worried and confused Kendall is standing in the doorway.

"What's going on Jamie? You know you can tell me everything." James took his head off my shoulder and stared at Kendall. Kendall crouched down to our level.

"James, please talk to me. I need to know what I've been doing?" James sighed.

"Kendall, do you know what Beau is doing?"

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

What Beau's been doing? He hasn't been doing anything has he? Is he harassing James?

"Has he been harassing you James?" James scoffed.

"To bad it's not. It would be easier to ignore." What's going on?

"James I don't understand what's going on." Carlos and James huffed at the same time.

"Kendall, have you not noticed the way Beau looks at you or how he constantly has to be touching your body?" Carlos asked. I shook my head.

"Why, should I notice?" James' face grew red.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME?! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE ME TO RAISE TWINS BY MYSELF?! ARE YOU LEAVING ME FOR BEAU?!" My eyes grew and I shook my head.

"James there is no way I am leaving you. I love you to much." What the hell is going on?

"Well, then tell your pal Beau that nothing is going to happen between you two!" James yelled. I was shocked James has never yelled at me before.

"What is he doing James? I don't see anything wrong with it." James huffed and got off the floor.

"When you figure it out come find me and your children!" He walked out the door. I turned to Carlos.

"What's going on?" He sighed.

"Next time you're around Beau watch what he does. You'll be surprised." He then walked out of the bathroom. What does he mean...

 **-Next Day-**

"Hey Kendall, where's that oh so wonderful boyfriend at?" I turned to see Beau standing there... Is he checking me out?

"He is already walking to class Beau. Why do you want to know?" He shrugged and threw his arm around me. He started rubbing my arm. Well, that's new.

"Just wondering. How about we get to class?" I nodded and shimmed out of his hold. He's not suppose to be doing that.

"So, what did you do to make James leave early?" I glanced beside me and he's yet again staring at me. Is this what James was talking about?

"Nothing, him and Carlos just wanted to beat the mad rush to class." He rolled his eyes.

"Mmmm, I bet they did. James being a bitch again by ignoring you?" I scoffed.

"Don't call my boyfriend a bitch dude." He scoffed.

"Well, he is. I wouldn't ignore you if I were him. Someone could just so easily snatch you up in a heartbeat." I glared at him.

"Yeah but I am with James and I love James. So, NO one will be snatching me up." Beau rolled his eyes and looked down.

What the hell is his problem? Has he been doing this the whole time? James has been watching Beau fling himself at me. What the hell, now I know why James feels like he does. He honestly thinks I'll leave him for Beau. Which noway in hell will I do that to him and our kids.

I promise that I will never leave James and my kids. EVER.

"Kendall are we going to lunch or not?" I looked up from my notebook to see James looking at me. I nodded and grabbed his good hand. We walked to the table and sat down. Beau comes over and sits right beside me. I glance over at James who scooted over a little bit. Beau was sitting really close, like to close for comfort.

"Um Beau can you scoot over a little bit?" He smirked and slid closer.

"Like this?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Has he always flirted with me? I swear I heard a growl come from somewhere.

"No I mean the other way Beau." He pouted and moved over. James then scooted closer and snuggled into my shoulder. Now this is so okay. I glance to see Beau giving James daggers. I will not stand for that.

"Beau, why are you glaring at my boyfriend like that?" Beau sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Because you don't see it. James is being all bitchy and you are like a little puppy dog trying to get back to him. It's sad to see such a wasted space used on him." My eyes grew.

"Hold up. You did not just call James waste of space." He squinted his eyes.

"Oh, I did. I've been trying to get you to break up with him. I guess I wasn't trying hard enough, because you still come when he calls you." I heard a growl come from across the table.

"Beau, leave you aren't wanted here." Johnny growled. Beau smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, I'm not. I bet I am." He gently caressed my face. I then heard and animistic growl right beside my ear.

"Beau, either you get your hands off of my boyfriend or I will make you." James said calmly. James wasn't calm five seconds ago. Beau raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and what can you do about it preggers? I am sure I can take you down and your kid."I looked over to see James hold his hands protectively over is bump. I stood up and grabbed his collar making him stand up.

"If I ever hear you threaten my family again, you will be in a body bag. You got that?" I could see fear in his eyes.

"I could get rid of that freak and the one inside him. Then you'd be mine and we can have a perfect family." I yelled and slammed him to the table.

"I mean it Beau. You come with in a hundred feet of us ever again you will be leaving in a body bag." He nodded and pushed me. He glared at us and walked away. I turned to see a very frightened James in the arms of Stephanie. I sat down beside them and brushed James' hair back out of his eyes.

"I am so sorry baby. I honestly didn't know what was going on. I am sorry, next time just hit me, tell me I am dense, or something. I don't want anything like this to worry you ever again baby." He giggled a little. I smirked and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry to Kendall." I furrowed my brows.

"How are you sorry? You shouldn't be sorry James, you did nothing wrong." He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I did. I ignored you for a week, then screamed at you. I should have just told you." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Oh well. I deserved it. It made me see something was going on." He nodded and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"Katie's one smart girl." He sighed. I snapped my head to see him smirking. I looked over to see Carlos, Camille and Stephanie all smiling.

"What does my sister have to do with it?" Carlos' smile grew. I rubbed James' hair.

"Oh, just your sister is a master mind." I shook my head.

"That doesn't explain much." James laughed.

"Your sister know you better than anyone. She said you hated the silent treatment." I growled playfully at him. Oh, Katie is going to get it big time!

"You mean this was a plan?!" James shrugged and wrapped his arms around me.

"Maybe but it got you attention." I rolled my eyes and kissed his head.

"Just be glad I love you. If I didn't you'd be dead meat." He shook his head.

"Nah, I'd still have you children with me. You wouldn't have the heart to destroy me with the children." I sighed.

"You are probably right." He nodded as the bell rang. We got up and he kissed my cheek. I am glad James is talking to me again. I really am that dense, god! No more of me being dense.

* * *

 **Hello, my followers of this fanfiction. I know that the Beau thing ended all to quickly but you guys wanted it. I promise you next chapter will be longer and better. I just want to say thanks for holding out and I'll try to do another chapter soon. Until then check out a**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey! I updated for you guys! Aren't you happy? After like five months! I actually got my butt out of the black hole called writers block. Don't except updates as fast as Kendall Falls but I will try. I would like to thank jamesmaslowlover and Iggynator for pulling me out of the pit known as writers block.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 15 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **James POV**

Well... these past few weeks have been rough. I was so distracted I forgot all about prom. How can someone forget prom? I am not sure if Kendall has anything planned but I definitely do. It will be big.

"Diamond! Why do you need the pucks? Is it safe for you to be on the ice?" I chuckled and skated towards the wall. Coach was standing there eyeing my belly. I am about 16 weeks but I at least look 22 weeks in normal women terms. Dr. Miller says that it's normal but I have already gained ten more pounds.

"Yes coach it's safe. I am just out here to put the pucks out and then I'll get off." He looked up and sighed. I hate that he even treats me like I'll break in a second.

"Fine but let me out there to help you if you fall. You've been injured enough." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, like Jett was my fault. One was when I found out about the baby-ies but the other one. Never mind wrong frame of mind.

"Hey! I get this off right before prom in a week and a half." He snorted and skated on to the ice. He dumped the pucks out, looking at me. I grinned.

"What is it we need to do?" I smirked.

"Spell out prom." He chuckled and set off. I took off to the other end of the ice.

"You know I would have thought Knight would be the one to do this!" I turned to him and laughed.

"Sure because he's the man in this. No, he's been to distracted making up with me for these last few weeks." I said getting on my knees. It's starting to get harder to move with the belly. He scoffed.

"Not meaning he's the man Diamond. I just know he does these cheesy things for you. Why does he need to make up to you?" He asked skating back to the pile of pucks. I sighed and sat on the ground. I like coach and Kendall loves him but should I say. He cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it if you don-" I cut him off.

"No! I do! Just that Beau kid. He started causing problems with us." He nodded and skated back off.

"Stone, yeah I have him in gym. Such a stuck up little brat. I thought Seniors were suppose to be mature." I whipped my head around.

"I thought he was a Junior?" He shook his head.

"No he's a Senior. He failed some classes so he has to re-do them." I hummed sitting on my butt. He laughed.

"James you need help up?" I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and skated towards me. He stuck out his hand. I sighed and got pulled up.

"Go sit on the bench, let me finish this for you." I opened my mouth to protest. He held up his hand cutting me off. He shook his head.

"Don't! Knight would kill me if you got sick or injured." I rolled my eyes and skated towards the bench. He skated back to the middle.

"Besides how did you escape Knight, Mitchell, Garcia, Roberts, Zevon, King and Ashland? Don't they have you on guard duty?" I laughed.

"One, do you keep tabs on us and two, when don't I have guards." He tilted his head placing the puck down.

"I make sure my boys are safe including you. What do you mean when don't you have guards?" I huffed and crossed my arms on top of my belly. He chuckled skating back and forth.

"Well, Kendall got any of the hockey team that has classes or sees me in the hallway to keep a look out on me." He nodded placing the last puck into place.

"Sounds like Knight to me. When are you due?" He asked skating towards the wall. I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Around December." He nodded and took his skates off. I leaned sideways and started untying my skates. My belly is already starting to get in the way of everything and its irritating. Coach chuckled and got down on his knees pulling my foot up. I titled my head and he shook his.

"You look like a puppy when you tilt your head. How in the world did you get these on? You can't even take them off Diamond." I laughed and rubbed my neck.

"Uhhh, Johnny came and helped me. I forced him to leave after so he wouldn't tell Kendall." He nodded and pushed my feet off his lap. Getting up he smiled.

"Keep the rink as long as you need. Ice skating is done for the year and practice won't start until the end of summer." I nodded and he walked off. I sighed digging into my pockets trying to find my phone.

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

From: Baby Jamie-Boo

Come to the rink Kenny-Bear -Jay

Why is he at the rink? Isn't he in Wainwright's this period since he can't go to gym. I guess I better get going. I jogged to the rink and all the lights were turned on in the hallway. I pushed the door open and James was standing there with a smile on his face. He looked so stunning but man that smile is just a little creepy. I raised a brow.

"What are you smiling about? If are you doing?" He chuckled in my ear as his breath passed it.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one full of surprises." I laughed.

"Sure, lets see what you got." He huffed and grabbed my wrist dragging me. His grip was tighter than normal. I may have pissed him off.

"Jamie, I am sorry if I pissed you off. I didn't me-" He threw his hand over my mouth. Forgetting about the cast like always and hitting me in the lip.

"Kendall, when I tell you to step you step. Got me? Because if you miss a step and fall I will not be able to catch you without risking the babies." I nodded. I would never put my any of my babies in harms way. He removed his hand and started dragging me again.

"Step...Step..." It continued for about ten minutes. Until he stopped and turned me around. I heard him swallow slowly undoing the bandanna.

As the bandanna slipped off my eyes I sought out the spot light in the middle of the rink. Right in the middle was a big PROM? Spelled out in hockey pucks. Wait? Prom? I turned to see James looking down at the ground with a blush across his cheeks. The tip of his shoe scuffing the ground.

"James?" He rubbed the back of his neck and looked up. I chuckled and walked forward pulling his body into mine. His blush deepened. I love that I can make him blush this well.

"Prom? Prom. How the hell do I forget about Prom?" He shrugged.

"You've been busy doing some ass kissing." I smirked and caressed his cheek.

"Of course I'll go to Prom with you. I love you." He grinned grabbing the back of my head and smashing our lips together.

I laid my hand on his cheek and wrapped my arm around his waist. Bringing him as close as I could get him. I licked his bottom lip and he opened. I made sure to hit every spot because its been a month without even the slights of lip action. I want to make him feel wanted. He moaned pulling my hair, making my head tilt back and his mouth traveled down my neck. I gasped gripping his waist a little harder.

"My my eager much Kenny?" He breathed into my ear. I let out a breathy chuckle.

"You know it's been a while since we've done something like this." He laughed against my collarbone.

"Oh yes Kenny. I know wasn't the last time the one Monday when we were picking names for the twins. We got interrupted by dinner." I laughed and brought both hands down to his belly. He sighed laying his hands on mine.

"So... Prom?" He asked tilting his head like a puppy. I nodded and peck his lips.

"Yes. We'll go after you get your cast off on Friday we can get suits." He nodded kissing my cheek.

* * *

 **James POV**

"James Diamond." I smiled standing up with Kendall to meet the young nurse. She's about 22 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at Kendall and then turned to me.

"You're James?" I nodded and she smirked. I heard a growl come from Kendall. I rolled my eyes.

"Yep that's me!" She giggled and twirled her hair.

"Well, if you would follow me. Dr. Arnott is waiting for you." I nodded as she walked down the hallway sending glances my way. Kendall growled yet again wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed and started walking with my little shadow following.

"You could have worn your tight v-necks." I chuckled.

"And why's that? Those things are starting to cut off every vein in my body. Are you jealous?" He scoffed and shrugged placing his chin on my shoulder.

"No, why would I be jealous baby? I have you and the twins nothing could be better. I just want you to show off our babies not try to hide them." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. You're just jealous because of the nurse." He shook his head as we stepped inside the room where Dr. Arnott is standing waiting with the nurse. He smiled as the nurse looked where Kendall was holding me. Her eyes turned stormy.

"Well, here we are James. Umm... you can't be in here sir." I felt Kendall's smirk against my shoulder.

"Oh and why not?" He rolled his head to look at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Because it'll distract the doctor." Dr. Arnott chuckled and Kendall scoffed.

"Anywhere my babies go... I'll go. I am sure the doctor wouldn't mind would you?" Dr. Arnott shook his head.

"Not at all Kendall. Jessica that'd be all." She glared at the doctor and Kendall.

"Alright Doctor. Bye James." She said waving. I huffed wiggling my way out of Kendall's hold and over to the table. I swung my arm out.

"Let's get this over with before Kendall attacks the nurse." Dr. Arnott laughed pulling out the saw. Kendall scoffed.

"I will not attack the nurse." Dr. Arnott laughed.

"Well it sure looked like you were contemplating a way to murder her and get away with it." He huffed crossing his arms and sitting in the chair.

"I would not have touched her." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, sure. And you so weren't jealous." He growled.

"I was not. I just don't like the idea of someone looking at my family like they could eat you." I chuckled.

"That's being jealous. Plus, I'd hate to see what you'd do if they touched me. All she did was look." He rolled his eyes and waited til Arnott was finished.

Once that happened we went to the mall and met up with everyone. We all got our colors. Logan and Carlos is scarlet red-orange color. Emerald green on Dak and Camille. Plum purple for Stephaine. Johnny picked silver and Kendall and I picked royal blue.

* * *

 **Sorry about the ending. Now whose ready for regular updates!? I am glad that you still keep up with my lateness. I have a question would you like a sequel after this one? Or not. How about some names and genders? Review!**

 **I promise later chapters will be longer.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guess what! I actually updated and when I said I would. Alright I guess that's all.**

 **Without further ado Chapter 16 of Accept Effects...**

* * *

 **Kendall's POV**

"Kendall! Come on!" I huffed as I jumped out of the shower. I walked into my room where James is shimming into a pair of boxers. James chuckled snapping his fingers in my face.

"Up here Kenny. My eyes are up here." I shook my head and looked at him. A blush was dusting his cheeks.

"You hollered?" He shook his head and pointed out.

"I think Kati... Wait! No it was Carlos I think. They are downstairs." I nodded and slipped on boxers. James threw one of his baggy shirts on and followed. I stepped on the last step only to be engulfed in a hug.

"Kendall." I gasped at the voice. I pulled back to see a reflection of myself staring at me. I then proceeded to tackle him to the floor.

"Dad!" Everyone was laughing at the display. Once I got it all out I turned to see James smiling like an idiot.

"Surprise." I pointed at him.

"You knew?" He nodded and pointed at Carlos, Logan and their families.

"We all did. Thought it'd be a great surprise for you guys." I ran over and hugged him. Making sure I by passed his belly. Dad cleared his throat and everyone laughed. James blushed pulling back. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Dad, this is James. James, my dad Kent." James gave a small wave and dad practically manhandled him into a hug. Mom groaned.

"Kent remember what we told you. Be careful with him and your grand-babies." Dad gasped and pulled away.

"I totally forgot. James I am so sorry." James just smiled.

"No big deal. Nothing happened." Dad nodded and sighed.

"Next time just slap my head. Now you boy." He said turning and pointing at me. My eyes grew as I gulped.

"Yes?" He raised his brow.

"How come your friends, sister and mother had to tell me about James?" I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head.

"Umm, been pretty busy dad." I gave him a small grin and he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know you have. Even James sent me a letter explaining things." I snapped my head to James, who is playing with the banister.

"James!" He smirked and shrugged.

"He has a right to know about his grand-kids. Plus, I had to tell him so he didn't go into shock when we met. I think it'd make a bad impression if he fainted when he found out in person." I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Sorry dad. I completely forgot." He nodded and rubbed my head.

"I get that. Now I think you guys have a Prom to attend." I nodded. I turned and walked back up the stairs. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a belly against my back. I grinned and turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"I can't believe you were able to keep that a secret." He shrugged.

"I only knew for about a week and I kind of forgot until last night. I knew there was a reason your mom was cleaning everything." I chuckled rubbing his hands.

"I loved my surprise Jamie." He grinned and released his hold on me.

"I am glad. If you didn't we would have a problem. Now Logan and Carlos still have to shower before we can even get into our suits." I nodded and pulled him out of our room.

"Okay lets talk to dad while they shower." He shrugged and let me drag him all the way downstairs. Everyone was gathered in the living room.

"Logan, Carlos go shower so we can start getting ready." They nodded and started to leave only to have James shout at them.

"Carlos, downstairs. Logan upstairs. We don't have time for you to shower together. Johnny, Dak and the girls are going to be here in an hour for pictures." We heard huffs and Logan stomping up the stairs. Dad chuckled.

"About time those two got together. I swear you could cut that tension with a knife." James laughed.

"I thought I was the only one seeing that. When I first moved here Logan would talk about Carlos all the time and there was this little light the flickered anytime Presley would mention him." Katie nodded.

"Then there was Carlos needing to touch him at all times." Dad, Katie and James all started talking about the tension and things they noticed. I turned to the others and smiled. Everyone laughed.

"Your welcome Kendall. I know you've been having problems with him being away for so long." I sighed.

"Yeah. I just want to make sure my kids know at least a set of grandparents." They nodded.

"He still hasn't talked about telling his parents their gonna be grandparents?" Mrs. Garcia asked. I shook my head and looked at James making big hand motions talking.

"He's scared to death that he'll end up like his sister if he tells them." Julie rolled her eyes.

"In all honesty it was Brooke that made her leave that night. David didn't do anything. He was actually excited to be a grandparent." I nodded.

"I still say he at least needs to tell his father. I would be sad if this happened to Carlos and he not even tell me about my grand-babies." I seen dad's head tilt a bit when he heard that statement. Damn him and his supersonic hearing. Dad finally turned his head away from Katie and James to look at us.

"What's this I hear about someone not knowing about grand-babies?" James paled completely as Fox and Sierra hopped on his lap trying to soothe him. Katie looked at me, dad and then rested on James. I cleared my throat.

"We were just discussing James' parents." Katie started slowly rubbing James back. You could tell she was extremely tense with this situation. Last time we discussed his parents we always got attitude from James and then the cold shoulder.

"James?" James slowly looked at my dad. Dad sighed and smiled slightly at him.

"I am not going to tell you how to raise my grand kids. One day during the summer we will talk about this though. I want to know why exactly what you're worried about telling your parents." James slowly nodded as Carlos shouted for James and Logan shouted for me. I stand up and then help James up.

"We're being paged." He nodded and waved bye to everyone and went into the guest room while I go up to our room. Standing in the middle of my room in boxers drying his hair was Logan. I rolled my eyes moving to the closest. I pulled out our suits, tossing his at him. He caught it with ease. Our time spent in the room was silent. We danced around each other like we have done it for years. By the time Carlos and James were done we were downstairs in the living room.

* * *

 **James POV**

I walked into the guest room to see Carlos already in his pants and my suit already dismantled laying on the bed. I raised my brow pointing to the suit. He shrugged and went over to get his shirt. I rolled my eyes pulling over the over sized t-shirt.

"You know I am pregnant not a child." He shrugged again buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah I know. I was wanting to make it easier and faster for you." I sighed sitting on the bed. I leaned over pulling my foot through my pant leg. Carlos came out of the bathroom yet again with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"Here soon you'll be needing help putting on your clothes." I growled at him pulling my shirt on.

"Yeah, thanks Los. I didn't think of that." He shrugged leaving again. I finished getting dressed I just need help with my tie and shoes. Carlos was standing in the door way fully dressed smirking. I huffed and sent him a pout.

"Please help me." He grinned coming over and kneeling in front of me.

"Foot." I sat down and lifted my foot. We got both of them on and he tied my tie for me. Now we both are ready. We looked at each other and nodded.

"We look snazzy." I nodded.

"Mouth watering." He laughed walking out of the room.

I followed and went into the living room where Kendall was sitting there looking all James Bond. He didn't notice I was in there yet. He was just listening to Katie talk. Katie then noticed Carlos which made her look over at me and freeze. Kendall followed her field of view to see me. His face was priceless as he stumbled trying to get up. He walked up and smiled. I smiled back when he took his hand and slowly massaged his thumb over my cheek.

"My Diamond is the most beautiful and precious jewel I have ever seen." I felt my face heat up as he brought his lips to mine. Now, it wasn't like our usual passionate kisses. It didn't lack the passion or fire just the urgency and need. It was so sweet and he poured out every ounce of love he had into that kiss. He pulled back and kissed my nose.

"I love you." I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Til the music dies out." We had to wait another ten minutes for the other.

The girls squealed saying I was absolutely adorable in my suit with my belly poking out a bit. The girls looked beautiful in their dresses. We took pictures and by pictures I mean we had like a full blown photo session with the parents. I was tired after that. We got into the limo that Johnny insisted on getting. I will never debate with him over things like that ever again.

"Baby, close your eyes until we get there." I wasn't going to fight that. I closed my eyes laying my head on his shoulder. The next time I opened my eyes the limo was empty and we were at the hotel where prom was being held. I wiped my eyes and turned to look at Kendall. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty." I groaned.

"Where are the others and how long have I been sleeping?" He hummed looking at his phone.

"The others left about twenty minutes ago and you've been asleep for an hour." I lifted my head off of his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me when we got here?" He sighed.

"Yeah like I was totally going to wake up my tired pregnant boyfriend just to get to prom on time." I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry. You know what they say about being late though. You always get the best entrance." He laughed opening the door and stuck his hand out for me. I took it as he pulled me out of the limo.

"The ball awaits you my King." I laughed and his arm wrapped around my waist as he lead me to the hotel.

"You know if we have little girls they will love it when you call them princess." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

"If we have boys I will call them princes anyways." I shrugged while he pulled me into the ballroom. I found the theme pretty ironic with the conversation we were just having. Happily Ever After. Kendall laughed leaning in.

"Pretty perfect theme for us isn't it." I rolled my eyes and dragged him to where I seen our friends. I stopped right in front of Johnny and smiled.

"Well if it isn't the big bad nominee for Prom King." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah Diamond. Keep talking at least I didn't fall asleep right before prom started." I growled and hit his arm.

"I am building not only one life but two in my body. What are you doing?" He grinned.

"Touche, young man. Touche." Arms wrapped around my waist landing perfectly over the middle of my belly. His nose nuzzled into my neck and started swaying. I sighed and just let him sway.

"Carlos told me that they book a few rooms here. One for us and them and then one for the girls and the guys. So when ever you feel tired you tell me and we will go right on up." I nodded.

"How are they going to share a room? Johnny and Dak aren't the smallest guys in the world." He laughed and his breath swept across my face.

"Well, from what I know Dak and Camille will share which would force Johnny and Stephanie together. Knowing Stephanie though she is more than likely to call for a roll away bed for Johnny." I laughed.

"Poor Johnny having to sleep on a roll away after winning prom king." He snorted.

"How do you know he'll win and would you want to dance baby?" I nodded turning to follow him to the dance floor.

"Johnny has the three most powerful weapons. One he is good looking. Two he is on the hockey team and three he's single. He's a shoe in with those." He shrugged.

"Can't argue with that logic." I grinned as he twirled me.

We danced to a few song before I had to take a break. We sat at the tables drinking punch while the others came and went. At one point Kendall danced with Camille and Stephanie which was pretty funny because he wasn't exactly graceful with them. I even went to vote for Prom Queen and King. I danced with others every so often. Johnny declared we needed a group prom picture from the school since he won't be here next year. No one would deny him that but I had a rule to it.

"We will not take the picture until Johnny is announced Prom King in thirty minutes." Johnny huffed.

"Why? I won't win anyways." I shrugged with my arms folded.

"I don't care. If you don't win you don't win but I think the picture should have you wearing a crown." He rolled his eyes and looked to Kendall. Kendall shrugged.

"Jamie-Boo are you sure you can last that long it's almost eleven and you look like your about to drop any second." I glared at him.

"I am fine. I will stay sitting down until they call Prom Queen and King. After that and the picture I will let you take me upstairs so I can sleep." Kendall shut his mouth and Johnny sighed. Kendall sat down beside me and Johnny took the other side. I laid my head on Johnny's shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You are so going to get Prom King. I just hope your Queen is good." He rolled his eyes. I watched as the crowd of kids sway back and forth. Which in my defense was a bad idea because one minute I am watching them and the next I am being startled awake when Johnny moves.

"Baby, Johnny has to go up." I nodded and switched Johnny's shoulder for Kendall's. They called Queen which was Brandi. Now for the moment of truth.

"Prom King is... Johnny Ashland!" I smirked as his eyes found me. He raised a brow and I shrugged. They danced to a slow song and you could tell it was really awkward for the both of them. After the song the broke apart like they caught fire. He sauntered over with his crown slightly tilted.

"Picture time!" I yelled jumping up.

Everyone laughed and went out into the hall where the photography students are standing. We took about six. Three with normal smiles and the other with goofy faces. In one of them Johnny put the crown on my head as he and Kendall kissed my cheek. After all that excitement did the exhaustion finally set in. I looked to Kendall who sent me a small smile.

"I am ready for bed Kenny-Bear." He nodded taking my hand.

"I know that. I knew that when you decided to take a little cat nap on Johnny. Let's get you three to bed." I nodded as we went all the way to our room. He didn't even close the door and I was already stripping out of my clothes.

"GOD! I swear these clothes are like allowed torture." He laughed when I finally got down to my boxers and practically flew into bed. He pulled back the covers and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you Kendall." I felt a kiss at the top of my head.

"Til the music dies out Jamie."

* * *

 **Now, I need your guys help. Do you want to wait to find out the genders of the twins or do you want to find out before he has them? I want to know your guesses to the gender of the babies. I will try to update more regularly because I don't have writers block anymore but I can't promise you anything. I am trying to find a job and work on getting my licences.**

 **I hope you review and if you have any questions just ask.**

 **Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

 **-cicibunbuns**


End file.
